Hasta los huesos
by Nakokun
Summary: "Joven Marco, hay dos cosas que debe saber. Primero, la Luna Roja te ha afectado de formas en que nunca había hecho con ningún humano. Y segundo, también ha afectado a mi hijo Tom." Con una visita inesperada de un joven demonio en su propia sala, Marco se encuentra conque las sorpresas sólo acababan de empezar. Y no sabía si esta sorpresa le gustaba. Tomco.
1. La visita de una reina

Hasta los huesos

Marco podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que la vida con Star era de todo menos aburrida.

Bueno, a veces eso significaba el poner su vida en peligro, ¿pero qué era el vivir sin algo de riesgo? De todos modos, de algo se iba a tener que morir.

Ese pensamiento debió de haber sido bastante más macabro de lo que le parecía. Porque a Marco, en esos momentos entre el estar despierto y el sueño, le hizo sonreír. Era una vida más emocionante, sí, y había conocido a mucha gente nueva, otros mundos, otros seres…

Las hadas no le parecían tan bonitas ahora.

Y había sobrevivido a todo eso. Había sobrevivido, él, Star, sus amigos, su familia (la foto de su excursión por su aniversario a Mewni aún estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea), todos los chicos de su escuela… Y habían salido cosas buenas de eso.

Excepto cuando pasaba algo realmente aterrador, claro.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. No, no iba a pasar, porque su cama era cómoda, las cobijas eran calentitas, en unos días eran las vacaciones de Navidad y Star estaba emocionada por saber de qué iba todo eso. Marco le había hablado de los árboles, de la tradición, de los regalos y la comida, y Star se dijo que estaría preparada esta vez. Nada de viajes improvisados a Mewni, eso no.

Marco se deslizó hacia el sueño sonriendo, con la nieve cayendo tras la ventana, envuelto en varias formas de calidez.

.-.

La mañana siguiente era domingo, y Marco no tenía ganas de salir de la cama.

Estaba a gusto allí, calentito y sin hambre ni sed ni ganas de ir al baño. Era casi como si estuviese en esos momentos en donde todo parecía estar bien y el mundo era un lugar de esos que aparecían en la publicidad, sin producto o servicio para vender.

"La Luna Roja no se equivoca"

Marco abrió los ojos, curioso. Esa voz no la había escuchado desde que Star fuese al famoso baile, invitada por su ex novio Tom. Todavía no sabía bien qué había sido, pero antes lo había ayudado. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, pero no vio a nadie. Miró el reloj, se dijo que bien podía levantare a ver en qué andaba Star, y comenzó a moverse.

La intención era levantarse despacio.

Un estallido rosa con brillos de la torre-habitación de Star lo hizo caer al suelo.

-EstátodobienMarconohaynadadequépreocuparseyoloarreglaré.

Algo correteaba por el pasillo, algo con pezuñas.

Algo con una cola de serpiente que humeaba .

-¡Star!- la muchacha estaba lanzando ataques de arañas de seda de hielo, y el pasillo parecía una casa del horror de las ferias, pero bien hecha. Marco, sin pensarlo demasiado, lanzó su cobija hacia la cara de la cosa, agarró con ambas manos la cola de serpiente, aterrizó con un pie y medio (el casi tropezón no contaba) y tiró.

La muchacha aterrizó a su lado, y apuntó con su varita a la bestia, que empezaba a zarandear la cobija.

-¡Bien hecho, Marco! ¡Golpe de pingüinos congelantes!

Un rayo con pingüinos hechos de hielo salió de su varita, junto con un rayo azul, y la criatura quedó congelada en el acto.

-Genial, gracias Mar…

La princesa dejó de hablar en mitad de su frase, y se lo quedó mirando, sin moverse.

-¿Star?- le preguntó el chico -¿Pasa algo?

-Eh, no, nada- dijo ella, riéndose de esa forma nerviosa que Marcos ya conocía.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que… - empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, nerviosa, y entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tomó a Marco de la mano -¡Sucede que quiero que quieras que yo quiera querer algo!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, mejor vamos a desayunar. Y me cuentas más sobre la Navidad.

.-.

Marco se quedó quieto en la escalera, intentando comprender lo que estaba viendo.

Tom estaba en la sala.

Tom, el ex novio de Star, el ser de tres ojos y poderes de fuego que había intentado matarlo, estaba allí, en su sala, tomando lo que parecía ser café con leche con sus padres. Y había una mujer desconocida.

-Buenos días, Marco, Star- saludó su madre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Han llegado visitas. Es Tom, un migo de tu país, y su madre. Quieren conocerte, Marco.

La mujer al lado de Tom era, sin duda, su madre. Tenía los mismos ojos (tres) y los mismos cuernos, además de su cabello, que parecía flamear en la suave brisa de verano, cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Y estaban sentados a la mesa. La mujer parecía ser de la clase que podía derribar un mercado de valores, llevar una misión exitosa a Marte, y darte una palmada en la cabeza cuando tenías un mal día y hacerte creer que sí, que todo estaría bien. Llevaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante, de la clase que se esperaría que llevase la realeza británica en un evento civil.

Tres ojos lo miraron de arriba abajo, y la mujer sonrió.

-Hola, Marco- dijo, y su voz sonaba amble –Es un gusto el poder verte al fin. ¿Nos harías el honor de acompañarnos?

El muchacho miró a Star, quien miraba a la mujer con admiración. Luego miró a Tom, quien no despegaba sus ojos, sus tres ojos, de la taza que tenía delante. Dio unos pasos algo titubeantes, pero luego tomó confianza y se sentó a la mesa, al lado de la mujer.

Y una burbuja les rodeó.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Star, asombrada -¡Es un hechizo de parada de tiempo! Marco- dijo, tomando al muchacho del hombro –Esto es magia avanzada del más alto nivel. Y lo estamos viendo en vivo y en directo. ¿No es genial?

-De seguro podrás hacerlo con algo de práctica, princesa Star- dijo la reina, y la muchacha se sonrojó, dejando escapar risitas.

La mirada de la dama se fijó en Marco.

-Me han contado mucho de ti, joven- dijo, con suavidad, y el muchacho no supo qué responder, así que no respondió nada –Y puedo ver que has evolucionado, Marco- dijo la madre de Tom.

-Bueno, sí, er, señora. Dama. Reina- el muchacho no sabía qué decir -¿Usted me conocía de antes?

-Has traído algo muy necesario para nuestro Tom.

Eso llamó su atención, más que cualquier otra cosa, y dejó su pregunta no respondida para después.

-Sabes, la ceremonia de la Luna Roja no se trata tanto de algo romántico, aunque se le quiera dar ese tinte a veces- la reina se llevó una mano a la mejilla, y pareció sonrojarse –Se trata de abrir posibilidades imposibles. Y tú, joven Marco, has hecho algo que no creíamos que podría suceder.

Tom estaba inusualmente callado. Marco lo miró, y vio que sus tres ojos observaban el líquido de su taza. No había tocado su bebida durante toda la escena. Casi ni parecía el Tom que había visto las primeras veces.

-Has traído balance. La Luna Roja ha intervenido para solucionar el triángulo amoroso que…

-No hay ningún triángulo amoroso, madre.

Tom habló sin moverse, con una voz que mezclaba resignación y seriedad.

Marco lo miró. Ese no era Tom. No podía ser Tom.

-Las señales son evidentes, y hemos venido a por la prueba, hijo- le dijo la reina.

-Haz la prueba entonces, madre.

La reina le sonrió a Marcos.

-Joven, ¿estás dispuesto a someterte a la prueba?

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que luchar contra un campeón o algo así?

-Oh, no, joven. No es una prueba para ser guerrero. Solo extiende tu mano, y que la luz de la Luna Roja confirme o refute lo que creemos que ha pasado.

Marco miró a la reina, luego a Tom, quien lucía como si hubiese perdido más dela mitad de su energía. Parecía un muchacho con un muy buen disfraz, cansado luego de colocarse el maquillaje, la ropa y los accesorios. Le vio llevarse la taza a los labios y beber unos tragos de su café con leche, los hombros caídos y con ninguna gana de estar allí.

Marco extendió su mano, sin comprender del todo.

La reina tomó un prendedor de su cabello, uno con la forma de la Luna Roja y desprendió la gema, que parecía ser un rubí. La dejó con suavidad sobre la palma de Marco. De reojo, vio que uno de los ojos de Tom, el de más arriba, se había girado hacia el rubí en forma de Luna. La reina colocó una mano debajo de la del humano.

Pasaron unos segundos.

El ojo pareció aliviado.

-Madre, nada ha pasado- dijo Tom, dejando su taza a medio beber en la mesa de la sala, con el alivio bien audible -¿Podemos ir…

Calló de repente.

El rubí había empezado a derretirse, como si fuese de gelatina en un día caluroso. Marco sintió una ligera calidez, que le recordó a sus cobijas, pasando a través de su mano. El rubí desapareció. La reina, con una expresión que parecía de menos tensión que antes, les mostró a todos la piedra. Ya no era un rubí: su color azul la delataba como un zafiro.

El muchacho no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Er, señora reina… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa, joven Marco- la reina se paró algo más derecha, con menos incertidumbre en sus hombros –que Tom y tú pasarán más tiempo juntos.

Los tres ojos de Tom se elevaron del zafiro hacia el rostro de su madre, con lentitud.

-Mientras se aclare la situación, lo mejor será que no haya distancia entre ustedes. Conocerse mejor, saber qué les gusta y qué les disgusta, y hacerse… seres simpáticos el uno con el otro. O, al menos, seres que puedan tolerarse.

Marco sintió olor a humo, y no necesitó mirar para saber de dónde provenía.

-Madre…

La reina estaba mirando a su hijo, y Marco se dio cuenta que _no la había visto moverse_.

-Hijo, no tendrás que venir de inmediato. Volverás a casa y, en un par de días, podrás organizarte para venir aquí hasta que definas las circunstancias.

Tom no dijo nada.

-O puedes quedarte en casa y esperar que alguien más las defina.

Algo similar al cansancio apareció en los tres ojos del joven.

La reina se volvió hacia Marco.

-Joven Marco, hay dos cosas que debe saber- su tono era serio, y el humano la miró al rostro, sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía –Primero, la Luna Roja te ha afectado de formas en que nunca había hecho con ningún humano. Y segundo, también ha afectado a mi hijo Tom.

-Pero… Star y yo- balbuceó el muchacho.

Humo de nuevo.

-Esto no tiene que ver con Star, Marco- Tom no lo miraba. Miraba la mesa, la taza, con furia. Sus ojos casi brillaban de enojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo al fin -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Tom lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pasa que ya estás empezando a cambiar. Te has expuesto demasiado, y eso… - dudó, y miró a un lado, como si no supiese, o no quisiese, continuar –eso ha causado cosas. Y yo tengo que quedarme aquí para estar seguro que no… que no es algo peligroso.

-Tengo a Star viviendo conmigo- dijo Marco, casi logrando sonreír -¿Qué puede ser más peligroso que eso?

Star observaba la escena sin decir una palabra, sonriendo y quedándose seria de a ratos.

Tom lo miró.

Pestañeó una vez, dos veces, lento, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Si me disculpas, madre, iré al patio trasero. Ya nada puedo hacer aquí.

-Ve, hijo, ve. Ha nevado anoche, no tenemos de eso casa- dijo la reina, casi contenta, y esperó a que Tom saliese de la casa antes de continuar. Miró a Marco –Me han contado algunas de tus hazañas. Me encantaría saber más sobre ti.

-Er… ¿bueno?

-Oh, Tom puede ser algo tímido cuando respecta a estos asuntos, pero tarde o temprano te lo dirá. Si todo sale bien, claro.

-¿Y… si todo no sale bien?

La reina, de repente, parecía ser de la clase que tomaba un hacha de guerra y le cortaba la cabeza al rebelde que osaba levantarle la voz. Marco, todavía con su mano en la de ella, de repente recordó quién era, y sintió muchos, muchos deseos de estar en cualquier otro lado.

Luego de un segundo, volvió a ser la reina sonriente.

-Entonces, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada- se levantó de su asiento y el tiempo volvió a correr –Señor y señora Díaz, les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. Ha sido un placer el poder conocer más sobre su hijo y sobre ustedes.

-Venga cuando quiera, dama- dijo la madre de Marco –Es un honor el poder tenerla bajo nuestro techo.

.-.

Tom no dijo nada por buena parte del viaje.

Cuando el ascensor estaba a medio camino, no pudo aguantarlo más.

-Madre, ¿por qué se lo has dicho? Si no sabía nada, habría sido mucho más fácil enmendar el error…

-No hay error, Tom- su hijo calló, sorprendido. Su madre pocas veces lo lamba por su nombre, y sonaba algo cansada –Y lo mejor que se puede hacer es asegurarse que nadie más lo sepa.

-¿Y que nadie lo sospeche?

-Ya lo sospechan. Star está con él, así que no será tan extraño que estén los tres juntos. Dime todo lo que pase, y no omitas detalles. Si algo sucede, no dudes en decírmelo.

Tom no dijo nada.

-O puedes quedarte allí, suspirando por una muchacha que no quiere estar a tu lado, dejado pasar una oportunidad de salvar tu reino.

-Ella sabe lo que es tener una reina madre que te presiona…

-Tom, si no ayudas en esto, no tendrás más reina. Y puede que no tengas más madre. Te aseguro que ninguna de las dos opciones, ni ambas, son de mi agrado. Quédate por un mes. Si nada pasa, bien, pero si pasa, toma la oportunidad en cuanto puedas. Si alguien más sabe lo que ha sucedido, no tardarán en ir a por él. Y si alguien más lo convence de unirse a su causa, el reino caerá, y nosotros con el reino. Puedes morir, Tom. Y yo quiero que, al menos, te des una oportunidad de ser feliz.

-…y de hacer lo mejor para el reino, claro.

-Eso es un bono extra muy deseable, sí- calló por unos momentos –Necesitará de tu ayuda, hijo. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste tú cuando no sabías a quién acudir?

Tom calló, sintiendo que la derrota le bajaba de la cabeza a los hombros, y de allí al pecho.

-En el peor de los casos, en cuatro semanas estarás de vuelta en casa. ¿Vale la pena aclarar esa duda, a cambio de cuatro semanas de no verlo a él?

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre. Vio cómo lo miraba a él. Tomó su decisión en unos segundos. Respiró hondo, se enderezó, y se tomó unos instantes.

-Bien, madre, probemos si funciona. Veamos si la Luna Roja en verdad lo está convirtiendo en lo que crees que lo está convirtiendo.

.-.

.-.

Ok, no aguanté.

Fue ver una imagen de dos personajes y decirme "tengo que ver esta serie". Se puede escribir PWP sin tener idea de qué va la trama de una serie, pero yo prefiero tener algo más de base. Y esto no va para PWP. Esto. Luego, veré.


	2. Visitando a un príncipe

Hasta los huesos

2: Visitando a un príncipe

-¡Entrégame la varita!

Marco esquivó una pinza roja que le era muy conocida, y le dio una patada a la langosta. Ya había tenido la varita en sus manos, y no quería ver de lo que era capaz el monstruo crustáceo. Dejó atrás al monstruo y fue al de por dos cabezas, mientras Star lanzaba sus cupcakes de cristal venenosos al monstruo-gallina.

-¡Ludo! ¡Ven a por ella, chico rudo!

Una palma conectó con su espalda, y Marco salió volando por los aires. Y fue por eso, porque estaba por sobre el nivel del suelo, que pudo captar algo extraño a la distancia.

Un destello de rosa con cuernos.

El desconcierto le duró lo que le duró el impulso antes de llegar a cero, tras lo cual comenzó a caer, y de nuevo hacia las garras de los monstruos. Cayó de pie sobre lo que parecía ser el tallo de una margarita, haciendo que se cayese sobre otro monstruo azul, y vio que Star tenía a Ludo controlado. Demasiado controlado.

-¡Retirada!- dijo la pequeña criatura, rechinando los dientes. Abrió un portal y apuró a sus secuaces a entrar –Ya verás, Star Butterfly. Algún día tu varita será, ¡mía!- terminó, entrando al portal, que desapareció.

-Bien, Marco- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo –Un intento más de Ludo de… - se quedó callada por unos segundos -¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que… que vi a Tom por allá.

-¿Tom? ¿Aquí?

-Bueno… creo que dijo algo de venir por un tiempo, o algo así. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Genial! ¡Tendremos más aventuras emocionantes!- dijo Star, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos en el lugar.

Marco sabía que Tom iba a causar cosas. Problemas, probablemente.

.-.

La ciudad no era, ni de lejos, una de las más grandes ni lujosas de ese planeta, pero a Tom no le importaba demasiado. Era algo temporal, algo con fecha de vencimiento, y había hecho algunas modificaciones a la suite del hotel, el del piso más alto. Era un príncipe, después de todo.

Cuando sus sirvientes terminaron de colocar su equipaje, Tom los despidió y se quedó observando la ciudad allá abajo. Un destello de magia llamó su atención, y no le sorprendió descubrir qué era. Y si es estaba sucediendo, entonces él estaba allá.

Con ella.

Acaricia el conejo, acaricia el conejo, mira qué tierno es, y cálmate.

Y, luego, ve a ver qué había pasado.

Ve a ver si ya ha sucedido.

.-.

-Marco, ¿de dónde aprendiste eso?- preguntó Star, sonriente.

-¿Eso qué?- le preguntó el muchacho, sin entender.

-Le dijiste a un monstruo una sola frase, y se fue, solito. Me hubiese gustado patearle el trasero, pero no hacía falta, y me pareció poco bonito el ir y patearle el trasero si se iba.

-¿En serio?- Marco hizo memoria de la batalla, y lo recordó. Le había dicho algo a Manos de Bola de Pinchos, algo que le salió natural en ese momento. Y Manos de Bola de Pincho se lo había quedado mirando por un segundo, y se había ido fuera de la batalla –Creo que lo recuerdo.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste, cómo lo hiciste?

-Pues… la verdad, no sé. Fue como si supiese que era algo que iba a hacer que se fuese…

Sintió el calor antes de verlo.

Miraron hacia un lado, y vieron a Tom, con el ceño fruncido, rodeado de lo que parecía una capa de… color. Color que había que su piel pareciese algo más rosa, su pelo algo más rojo, y sus cuernos y tercer ojo parecían algo transparentes.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?- preguntó el demonio, a nadie en particular.

-Ludo y sus secuaces, pero Marco y yo les pateamos el trasero.

Tom miró a Star y luego a Marco. Su tercer ojo pestañeó (Marco pudo ver que la piel debajo del ojo también parecía estar teñida de rosa, pero el párpado no), y se acercó a ellos, con su tercer ojo sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho. Se acercó a él, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y levantó una mano.

Marco reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Marco!- le dijo Star, al ver la mano de Tom en el suelo, cortada por un golpe de karate del muchacho. El demonio se aferraba la mano como si le doliese.

-¿Se puede saber, mortal, por qué has hecho eso?- sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar, respiró hondo y recordó al conejito. Llamó a su mano para que volviese a unirse su muñeca, mirado enojado al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-Inercia. Er… ¿lo siento?

Eso pareció apaciguar del todo a Tom.

-Da igual. Muéstrame tu mano.

-¿Qué mano?

-La que usaste para que Manos de Bola de Pincho se fuese sin dar batalla, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Oí a Star decirlo. Ahora, muéstramela.

Marco levantó la mano, dudoso, y Tom la tomó, examinándola. La palpó de un lado y del otro, deslizó la mano hacia la muñeca, dejándola expuesta al aire frío del invierno, y Marco tembló, pero no le soltó. El demonio pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, porque se detuvo por un par de segundos y dejó caer la mano del muchacho.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Marco.

-¿Y bien qué?- retrucó Tom, de mala gana.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Que será mejor que vaya con ustedes por un tiempo- respondió, con voz plana –Después de todo, si voy a vivir aquí por unas semanas, podrían mostrarme dónde está todo, ¿o no?

Marco lo miró, sin tragarse la mentira ni por un segundo.

-¡Claro!- dijo Star, sonriendo –Ven, vamos Marco, mostrémosle dónde está todo. Si tienes tijeras dimensionales no habrá problemas, pero será mejor que veas esto.

Tomó a un chico en cada mano y salió disparada hacia el centro comercial más cercano.

.-.

Entre idas y venidas, terminaron la mañana en el restaurante chino donde Star había conocido las maravillas de las galletas de la suerte. Tom comía sus empanaditas al vapor con lentitud, y no parecía estar del todo allí. Marco, pese a no estar del todo cómodo, tenía hambre, así que pidió dos porciones de fideos, y estaba considerando el pedirse otra, cuando vino la camarera con una caja llena de galletas chinas de la suerte oreadas.

Star estaba radiante.

Tom la miró, sin comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que oyó a Marco hablarle.

-La primera vez que vinimos, Star conoció las galletas de la suerte, y la convencí de que predecían el futuro. Se lo creyó por el resto del día. Pidió las galletas oreadas y se las dieron, y así cada vez que venimos. Ahora nos conocen como la chica de las galletas de la fortuna y el muchacho que la acompaña.

El demonio miró al humano, curioso. No sólo le había hablado, sino que lo había hecho sin tensión, casi con amabilidad o compinchería. Dejó escapar un suspiro sin abrir la boca, y miró los platos vacíos que había en la mesa.

-Y pronto te conocerán como el chico de los fideos, si sigues comiendo así- dijo, con algo que podría llegar a ser una sonrisa.

-Los hacen ricos, y tengo hambre- los dos ojos de Tom pestañearon, el tercero lo miró fijo.

-Pues come, estás en crecimiento- respondió, de forma casi automática.

-Buena idea- dijo Marco, y llamó a la camarera para pedirle otra porción de fideos –Oye- dijo, cuando supuso que ella no les podía oír -¿Qué pasa con tu aspecto?

Tom lo miró, su tercer ojo (párpado gris, piel de abajo rosa) pestañeó despacio.

-El llamar la atención más de lo que ya la llamamos sería contraproducente, así que estoy usando un disfraz humano.

-Pues no es muy bueno. Aún puedo ver estos- el humano señaló a los costados de su propia cabeza, donde deberían estar los cuernos si él fuese Tom –y esto- se señaló la frente –El que sean algo transparentes no los hace invisibles, sabes.

-¡Marco! ¿Acaso puedes ver más allá de lo evidente?- intercedió Star, sonriendo de oreja a oreja (el muchacho pensó que, si seguía sonriendo así, se le iba a caer la parte superior de la cabeza), con los ojos brillantes y la voz llena de emoción.

-¿Más allá de lo… qué?

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a esa dimensión que no permitía humanos, y te disfrazamos de monstruo? Bueno, funcionó porque no era magia, sino tela y pintura- dejó escapar una risita –Al final tenías razón, era mejor el disfraz que nadie esperaba. Bueno, pues es porque en ese sitio, había algunos que podían detectar magia y ver a través de ella. Eso es "ver más allá de lo evidente", y es lo que estás haciendo ahora.

Marco miró a Tom, confundido.

Ton miraba a Star con expresión neutra.

-Hombre, me estás empezando a asustar- le dijo el muchacho a demonio, y dio un respingo cuando Tom lo miró, girando la cabeza tan rápido que casi no lo vio moverse.

-Marco, debes saber algo, entonces- se tomó unos segundos para respirar –Pero cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¿A mi casa o a tu casa?

-A la que esté más cerca- dejó sus empanaditas en el plato –Vamos cuanto antes.

-Oye, espera, que nos envuelvan esto para llevar- dijo Star, llamando a la camarera.

.-.

La casa que quedaba más cerca era la de Tom, que no era en sí una casa, sino una habitación de hotel. A Marco casi no le sorprendió entrar y ver que había sido modificada con magia. De la suite del hotel quedaba bastante poco: ahora había mucho rojo y negro por todas partes, muebles de los que sólo se veían en una casa de decoración, un techo alto, unas escaleras dobles y un ascensor, entre otras cosas que Marco no conocía de nada.

-Bien, Tom, ahora dinos qué le sucede a Marco- dijo Star, sentándose en un puf con ganas. Parecía en el punto medio entre divertida e interesada.

El muchacho eligió un banquito, y sólo cuando se sentó notó que era de terciopelo. Realeza, sin duda. Miró a Tom, quien se había sentado en un sillón con respaldo, como esos que se veían en las ilustraciones de cuentos góticos, y vio que lo miraba a él. Al menos su tercer ojo lo hacía, ya sin esa extraña capa de colores. Por unos instantes, nadie habló.

-Marco, la Luna de Sangre te ha dado algo de magia- dijo al fin, como si le costase –Y esa magia te está afectando. Lo que hiciste con Manos de Bolas de Pincho, y que puedas ver a través de mi disfraz mágico… no es algo que los humanos puedan hacer.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo!- dijo Star.

-Sí, Star, y yo también- dijo el demonio –Pero Marco es humano, y ha estado expuesto a cosas que los humanos usualmente no tienen por qué saber… - se llevó una mano a la frente. Parecía estar masticando las palabras. De repente, dejó caer su mano y sus tres ojos se fijaron en el humano en cuestión –Marco, ¿sabes cómo controlarlo?

-¿Controlar… qué?- preguntó, algo confundido.

-Esas habilidades nuevas tuyas. ¿Las habías usado antes?

-No… no lo sé. Lo de ver magia es nuevo, pero lo del toque… creo que lo usé antes.

-¿Cuándo tu mamá estaba triste y le dijiste eso de los cachorritos y ella se puso contenta de nuevo?- preguntó la chica.

-Er… sí- dijo Marco, mirando a la chica. Se puso a pensar –Y ya había aparecido en otras batallas, y cuando la princesa Ponyhead no quería decir lo de su velo y yo se lo dije, ¿recuerdas eso?

-Oh, oh, sí, y cuando Alfonso…

-Humanos y no humanos, veo- Tom tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Su pose era tan rígida que parecía una de esas estatuas antiguas –Y visión de magia. Star, ¿cuántas veces has usado tu varita en Tom?

-Er… ¿el transformarlo en princesa cuenta?

-Varias veces- Marco se tapaba la cara con una mano, recordando cuando había entrado al reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas –Varias veces usó su magia en mí.

-Star, ¿has notado algo en él? ¿Algo que se vea a simpe vista, o que sólo sientas tú por ser de donde eres?

-Pues… - la chica se quedó pensativa –Hace unos días, cuando me ayudó a encargarme de una de las bestias del mundo de los cola-de-serpiente, parecía que le estaba creciendo pelo en la cara. Después me di cuenta que no era pelo, sino algo así como una línea de maquillaje, de esas que están suavecitas porque te las estás quitando y estás a un pase de volver a tu piel sin maquillar. Creo que si miras bien, puedes verla en su carita.

Tom se acercó a Marco, y Marco se puso rígido. Sí, el demonio se había mostrado mucho más amigable con él que las primeras veces, pero estaba actuando demasiado raro. Y con todo esto que le estaban diciendo, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

-Relájate, Marco, no pienso atacarte. Meno con Star mirándonos- dijo, cuando estuvo frente a él. Acercó la mano a la cara del humano, y Marco resistió el impulso de cortársela con un golpe de Karate. Las manos de Tom eran cálidas, mucho más calidad de lo esperado, y le examinó el rostro desde todos los ángulos –Las veo- dijo, con un tono de voz raro.

-¿Ver qué?- dijo Marco –Dame un espejo y díganme qué ven.

Star le alcanzó un espejo que tenía en su bolso en forma de estrella, y Marco se miró la cara. Sí, las veía, en su mandíbula y sus pómulos, yendo hacia su barbilla. Le recordaban a algo, pero no podía acordarse de a qué. Reaccionó cuando sintió que le estaban tirando de su ropa.

Ahora sí, golpe de karate a la mano.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- los ojos de Tom brillaban de furia.

-¿Pero qué haces tú? ¡No puedes ir por ahí desvistiendo a la gente!

-¡Yo no estaba…- Tom cerró los ojos, y las llamas a su alrededor disminuyeron, hasta ser sólo un recuerdo humeante. Los volvió a abrir, más tranquilo –Quería ver si había otros cambios en tu cuerpo.

-Uuuuuuuu- dijo Star, emocionada y sonriente.

Marco se sonrojó.

Tom cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y puso cara de fastidio.

-Pues si no quieres ver si hay otros cambios, lo vas a sufrir tú más que nadie. ¿O acaso tus padres van a ver con normalidad que te salgan patas, o cuernos, o alas, o un par extra de brazos?

-Bueno, me tienen a mí viviendo con ellos… - dijo la muchacha.

-Creo… - Marco tragó saliva, obligando a parte de su nerviosismo a irse –Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Bien, entonces, ve al vestidor y mira si tienes algo raro en tu cuerpo.

-¿Tú no vas, Tom?

-No, Star, ni tú ni yo vamos. Marco- dijo, dirigiéndose al muchacho –si ves algo raro en tu cuerpo, por más pequeño que sea, llámanos. Puede que no sea nada, pero si lo es, será mejor que lo sepamos cuanto antes.

-Tom, me estás asustando.

-Asústate tú solo. Ve.

.-.

El vestidor era una sala enorme, más grande que la casa de Marco, torre modificada de Star incluida. No había armario, sino puertas empotradas de distintos tamaños, y lo que parecía un biombo. Un biombo que tenía espejos de un lado, descubrió Marco.

Bueno, ya estaba allí.

La casa de Tom era caliente más que cálida, así que había dejado casi todo su abrigo en la entrada, a excepción de su clásico buzo canguro con capucha de color rojo. Dudó un poco cuando tuvo el torso desnudo. ¿Y si ya había empezado algo de lo que había dicho Tom? ¿Si ahora miraba al espejo y veía que tenía patas de araña saliéndole de la espalda?

-Bien, Marco, puedes hacerlo- se dijo, y contuvo la respiración, con los ojos cerrados.

Se dio la vuelta y los abrió.

En un principio, no vio nada anormal. Estaba allí, con el flaco torso desnudo, mirándose en tres o cuatro espejos que le daban la idea de estar en un equipo de Marcos. Al menos en el pecho no había nada notorio, se dijo, y se giró hacia un lado. Le pareció ver que había algunas de esas líneas a la altura de sus costillas, pero eran demasiado tenues. Quizás eran sólo un doblez de la ropa que se le había marcado.

La ropa que no tenía arrugas y que, por lo tanto, no podía haberle marcado la piel.

Era más evidente en las piernas, donde se podía ver con claridad una línea de algo más blanco que el resto de su piel morena, algo que se sentía como su piel, pero algo más dura. Algo blanco que seguía la línea de su fémur, de su tibia, y luego se perdía en su piel como el lomo de una ballena sobre el mar.

Se miró los brazos, y pudo ver esas líneas, esas mismas líneas, y lo mismo en su torso. Allí estaban, casi invisibles pero presentes, y sintió que le entraba el pánico.

-¡Star!- llamó, sintiendo que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo -¡Star, ven!

-¿Qué pasa, Marco?- la chica entró corriendo, esta vez sin su sonrisa, y se detuvo al otro lado del biombo -¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí, Star. Mira.

-¿Puedo pasar… yo?- la voz sonaba como si no estuviese acostumbrada a usar esas palabras. Marco pensó en negarse, pero recordó lo que le había dicho, y le dijo que pasase.

-Estas líneas, estas líneas están en mi piel- dijo el muchacho, sintiendo que se le aceleraba la respiración y el corazón –Están aquí, en mis piernas, en mis brazos, y creo que están sobre mis costillas, aquí- señaló las líneas. Star las miró curiosa, y Tom con algo que podría ser preocupación -¿Qué… qué está pasándome, Tom?- preguntó, mirando hacia el demonio.

-Nada raro. Dejando de lado que eres humano y que esto no debería pasarle a ningún humano.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Me convertiré en uno de esos monstruos como los que pelean con Ludo?

-A menos que quieras unirte a Ludo, no- Tom levantó una mano, miró a Marco, como preguntándole, y sólo lo tocó en la pierna, sobe la línea blanca más notoria, cuando el muchacho asintió –De momento, es posible esconderlo. Solo no salgas con ropa corta.

-¿Y cuando llegue la primavera qué?

-Para ese momento ya deberíamos haber encontrado una forma de esconder estos cambios… Al menos hasta que estemos seguros de qué hacer.

-¿Sabemos?- Marco lo miró, algo curioso y todavía asustado.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Marco- dijo Star, algo nerviosa –Después de todo, mira, tienes habilidades nuevas. Eso es una buena señal- se rió, demasiado rápido, demasiado corto.

-Star… ¿tú sabías de esto?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No, no, no, no- la chica agitó las manos, negando con todo su cuerpo –No pasó nunca antes, y no sabía que esto podría pasar. Y revisé el libro y no hay nada parecido a esto, nunca la varita o su magia había afectado a un humano y…

-Eso es porque nunca antes ningún humano estuvo tan expuesto- dijo el demonio, serio –No sólo a la magia de la varita, sino a la de otras dimensiones, otros seres… y la Luna de Sangre. Parece ser que fue… una combinación de factores.

-¿Y esta combinación de factores me va a convertir en un monstro gigante?

-No, no creo. Si así fuese, lo habrías sentido mucho antes- dijo Tom, pensativo –Creo que será mejor que no nos separemos, al menos hasta que termine mi estadía aquí.

Esta vez, ni Marco ni Star protestaron.

.-.

-¿Qué noticias traes, Lamia?

La voz resonó en la sala del trono, donde sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Ha aparecido una nueva línea del destino, mi señor- la voz era siseante, como si quien hablase tuviera una lengua bífida –Y es una línea muy interesante.

En la sala, tallada en roca viva y hielo, el trono era de huesos de dragón. Esa raza que había morado por milenios en el reino, hasta que él había llegado. Las escamas de esas bestias ahora eran parte de sus armaduras, y sus huesos habían sido usados para tallar su trono, el trono que se había ganado por méritos propios. Su exitosa cacería sólo había sido el último detalle para sentarse en él.

-Mi señor, una combinación extraña de factores se ha materializado. Una serie de esas que no deberían existir, ahora existe. Y las posibilidades de futuro, del futuro a su favor, mi señor, son inmensas.

Se inclinó hacia delante. Lamia no era de decir esas cosas a la ligera, y le había servido muy bien desde que tenía memoria. Y él tenía una memoria muy larga, tanto como su vida.

-¿En dónde se ha materializado, Lamia?

-En la Tierra, mi señor- hizo una pausa –Y ya uno de los príncipes del infierno ha ido a por él.

-Entonces- dijo el otro, descruzando las piernas y levantándose del trono –Será mejor que le haga una visita a ese planeta. Veamos qué tiene que ofrecer.

-Sí, mi señor- dijo el Lamia, y sus voces se perdieron en la oscuridad.


	3. El regalo de Nieve

Hasta los huesos

3: El regalo de Nieve

Una semana para Navidad.

Marco observaba caer la nieve tras el cristal de la ventana. Intentaba no mirar su reflejo, sino el mundo que se cubría de blanco del otro lado de su habitación. Casi lo tranquilizaba, siempre y cuando no recordase esa línea blanca que parecía asomar por sus piernas donde debían estar sus tibias. O que Star parecía preocupada, hacía dos días que buscaba alguna clase de solución en su libro, y Tom actuaba casi como si le preocupase lo que le pasase a Marco.

Y él estaba cambiando.

No sabía en qué, pro estaba cambiando en algo, y cada mañana tenía verse al espejo y ver que su transformación había avanzado. Porque avanzaba, lenta pero segura, y los hechizos que había intentado Star no habían logrado mejorarlo. Hasta parecían afectarlo menos ahora. Eso, o los nervios les estaban jugando malas pasadas a los dos. A los tres.

-¡Marco!- Star golpeó su puerta, con una voz llena de su usual alegría -¡Marco, abre! ¡Encontré algo genial!

El muchacho, curioso, fue a abrir la puerta, y vio a la muchacha, emocionada, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un volante azul y blanco.

-Marco, mira lo que encontré. ¡Los estaban repartiendo en la calle! Dicen que la inauguración es hoy, ¡y todas las atracciones son gratuitas!

-Star, ¿de qué hablas?- no se sentía del todo bien, pero la alegría de la muchacha era contagiosa -¿Qué es?

-Es un nuevo parque de diversiones, Marco, y abre hoy a mediodía. Mira, ¡abrirá durante todo el invierno! Y parece que hasta el segundo día del año, tendrá temática navideña. ¡Y hoy todo es gratuito!

La muchacha lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

-Er, ¿y tú quieres ir?- preguntó Marco, sólo para asegurarse.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Oh, bueno- el muchacho sonrió, cansado –Creo que es mejor que quedarse aquí dentro todo el día.

-¡Genial! Y podemos ir con Tom, para que salga de su madriguera, de paso.

Marco no se sintió tan contento.

.-.

Tom accedió, con una calma que a Marco le hizo pensar si ese era en realidad Tom y no un impostor. Pero si sus ojos no le engañaban, era el verdadero, y accedió a ir con ellos, luego que Star le insistiese. Caminaba junto a ellos, con tres capas de ropa más de las que llevaba el resto de la gente, Star y él incluidos.

-Oye, Tom, si esto es muy frío para ti…- empezó la muchacha.

-Nunca antes había visto nieve- dijo el demonio –Pero no me detendrá. Además, es mejor que estar todo el día encerrado.

Marco casi sonrió de forma amarga.

Tom había llegado al punto de abrigo en donde le era difícil moverse, y caminaba como si fuese una especie de robot, pero caminaba. Y parecía curioso por la nieve, aunque era demasiado fría para él. Viviendo done vivía, no era de extrañar… Aunque quizás su entrenador para la vida (¿Brian?) le habría dicho algo al respecto, nada se comparaba con la experiencia.

-Uuuuuuuu, ¡miren eso, chicos!- dijo Star, señalando la entrada al parque.

Los arcos de entrada parecían hechos de hielo, aunque al acercarse vieron que era de cristal, adornado con copos de nieve gigantes de distintas formas. Dentro, había pistas de hielo, zona de guerra de nieve, un par de locales de comida, una montaña rusa que daba la vuelta a todo el parque, una torre para tirarse en paracaídas y lo que parecía ser un centro de informes, o un museo, o algo así.

-Vaya- dijo Marco, sonriendo –Sí que se ve genial.

-¿Cierto? Y mira, hoy todo es gratuito. Tenemos una comida incluida por persona y podemos subirnos una vez a cada atracción- Star saltaba en su sitio, con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los dos lados de la cara, y Marco sintió que se relajaba.

-¡Bien! Eh, Tom- dijo, recordando al otro muchacho. Dos ojos de párpados humanos lo miraron, y el tercero de párpados grises también -¿Hay alguna atracción a la que quieras ir primero?

El demonio lo pensó por unos momentos, y luego señaló uno de los lagos congelados.

-Oh, oh, oh, es verdad, nunca has patinado antes, ¿verdad, Tom? Mira, hay clases para principiantes, y podemos ir los tres.

-Pueden ir los dos, si quieren- dijo Marco –Yo ya sé patinar.

-¡Pues acompáñanos! Si nos caemos, nos aferraremos a ti y nos caemos los tres.

-¿Cómo puedo negarme a eso?

.-.

Los patines tenían filo, y eso le gustó. Pensó en modificar su par un poco, sólo un poco, pero desistió enseguida de la idea. No valía la pena. Miró a Star, quien estaba aferrándose al borde de la pista de hielo, y a Marco a su lado, de pie, como si estuviera en el piso y no sobre un par de cuchillas sobre el hielo.

Tom se levantó y caminó hacia la pista, donde un grupo de personas escuchaba a una instructora. No eran sólo niños, sino que había adultos y un par de chicas que parecían estar en sus veinte años. Se tomaban de las manos, sonriendo, y no parecían hermanas. El demonio no dijo nada y fue, como pudo, hacia donde estaban sentados Star y Marco. Logró sentarse, casi sin caerse, entre los dos.

-Recuerden, no hay que apurarse- dijo la instructora –Esto se logra con práctica, y no es una competencia. Aprenderán a caminar antes de comenzar a correr, y luego podemos ir a cosas más difíciles, y no, no van a ser como esos patinadores profesionales de las olimpíadas, ellos entrenaron por años. Y todo eso empezó con su primera clase de patinaje sobre hielo, como esta. Así que vamos, gente, vamos a aprender a patinar. Y si algún día se ganan una medalla dorada, recuerden este día y recuérdenme a mí, de paso.

-Estoy segura que podría hacer esto más divertido, sólo con un poco de…

-No- la atajó Marco –Realmente, creo que será mejor esperar a que… bueno, a que puedas ponerte de pie y patinar sola. Ya sabes…

-Chico seguridad, sí. Claro- Star hizo rodar sus ojos, pero se levantó sonriendo, y ayudó a Tom a levantarse.

El demonio la miró, confundido, y luego a Marco, quien ya se había parado.

-Estaré por aquí cerca, por si necesitan agarrarse a alguien que sepa patinar- dijo, sonriendo.

.-.

No era tan complicado.

Tan.

Tom se mantuvo con el resto de la clase, al lado del borde, a dos metros uno de otros. Los calzados con filo no se llevaban bien con la frágil carne humana, más si era en partes blandas, como el cuello o la parte posterior de las articulaciones. Caerse era inevitable, y el hielo dolía más que el suelo. Más de una vez, las risas de Star cuando uno de los dos se caía le impidieron enojarse. Iba a ser difícil en enmascarar las llamas con su magia.

Marco iba a su lado, yendo de él a Star, y de Star a él. A veces les agarraba para evitar el golpe contra el hielo. Tom pensó que presumiría de su habilidad, pero parecía extrañamente… civilizado. Cuando logró dar una vuelta entera a la pista sin caerse, sólo entonces la instructora los llamó al centro. Y allí les enseñó a frenar. Le pidió ayuda a Marco, llamándolo por su nombre y poniéndolo de ejemplo ante sus nuevos alumnos, y así pasaron la siguiente hora.

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó Star, cansada pero sonriente.

-Creo que te has divertido- dijo Marco, sonriendo.

Las líneas de su cara se le marcaron un poco más, y el tercer ojo de Tom lo notó.

Huesos.

No era su calavera que se desplazaba hacia afuera, sino algo que aparecía, algo que ahora tomaba forma, y reconoció más líneas curvas alrededor de sus ojos. Recordó la máscara que había usado en el baile de la Luna de Sangre, y algunas piezas empezaron a caer en su sitio. Sus ojos cambiarían pronto.

-Oye, Tom- dijo el muchacho –Vamos a comer algo. ¿Qué local prefieres?

.-.

El restaurante tenía dos pisos. En la planta baja había una sección de juegos, donde los niños de todas las edades apilaban cubos, se hamacaban, jugaban con muñecas o armaban rompecabezas, ante la mirada de sus cansados guardianes, y de sus abuelos. Arriba, en cambio, había menos gente, y un nivel de ruido más bajo. A Tom no le desagradó. Era un sitio templado, donde se podía sacarse algunas capas de ropa para disfrutar de la comida.

-Tom, ¿comes lo mismo que nosotros?- preguntó Marco, curioso.

-Creo que eso deberías habérmelo preguntado en el restaurante chino- respondió, casi sin pensar.

-Bueno, sí- reconoció el muchacho –Pero en general, cuando viajas, ¿hay algo que no puedas comer? ¿Llevas siempre algo de comida de… tu casa? ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

-Hasta ahora, no tengo ninguna alergia a la comida. Aunque prefiero la carne a las verduras, en especial las de aquí.

-Entonces, ¿te parece que pidamos este plato?- le preguntó, señalándole algo en el menú –Dice que es para tres personas.

Era un plato de carne con guarnición de vegetales a un lado. A Tom no le pareció mal.

-Bueno, hay peores opciones.

.-.

El demonio descubrió que, al fin y al cabo, no la estaba pasando tan mal. Marco no le recordó ni una vez ese momento en el que él había resbalado, y el muchacho lo había abarajado, quedando en una posición que bien podría ser la de una pareja de baile, Tom con las manos en los hombros de Marco, y Marco sosteniéndolo por la cintura. La comida era decente, y Star… Star seguía siendo Star, y lo hacía sonreír. Y a Marco. No como él había sonreído cuando estaban juntos, claro, sino como se le sonríe a una amiga.

Tom se sentía extrañamente cómodo allí. Estaba cansado, pero tenía el estómago lleno y estaba en buena compañía. Star sugirió que volviesen a casa luego de comer, porque ya había experimentado lo mala idea que era el montarse en atracciones después del almuerzo.

-Después de todo, podremos volver otro día. La entrada no es cara, y una vez adentro, las atracciones son gratuitas- dijo la chica.

Las luces se apagaron.

-Damas y caballeros- anunciaron los parlantes –Niñas y niños. Démosle la bienvenida al dueño del Parque de Nieve. ¡Juan Nieve!

De repente, el escenario del piso de arriba, que había estado desierto, se iluminó, y allí apareció un muchacho. Star dijo un "uuu" que Marco conocía bien. Le parecía algo joven para ser el dueño del parque, pero quizás le había ayudado su padre. Era alto, de piel muy pálida, y cabello rubio tan claro que parecía casi blanco. Y unos ojos azules que le recordaron el color de los témpanos que habían ido a ver una vez, en unas vacaciones cuando era pequeño. Los suspiros de la gente a su alrededor le indicaron que no era el único en notarlo.

-Les doy la bienvenida a mi parque- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, como si fuese un noble saludando a la Reina de Inglaterra –Su presencia me honra, a mí y a todas las personas que han hecho posible este proyecto. Y por eso, quisiera invitarles a participar de un sorteo. Si observan sus entradas, verán que tienen un número.

Tom tomó la entrada y sí, allí estaba, el número 572. Star la tomó y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, emocionada. Marco sonrió.

-Sortearemos diez prendas de abrigo para el invierno, cada una numerada para que la presuman ante sus amistades- algunas risas en la sala –Señorita, la princesa guerrera de la mesa ocho, ¿nos haría el honor de elegir el número ganador?

Una niña de unos ocho años, con abrigo con volados y dos cimitarras de plástico atadas a un cinturón que llevaba sobre dicho abrigo, se acercó al escenario. Su piel chocolate contrastaba con sus dientes blancos.

-Bien, aquí están todos los números, damita. Elija al primer número ganador.

La niña sacó nueve números, y un par de veces se escuchó un chillido abajo. Se estaba transmitiendo el evento a todo el parque parecía, y cuando se anunciaba el número, la persona que había ganado iba a por el abrigo. Un par de veces, tuvieron que esperar unos minutos, y aprovecharon para seguir sacando números.

-Y, ahora, el último- la niña sacó otro papel del recipiente transparente, parecido a una pecera circular. Le iba e entregar el número a Nieve, pero él le dio el micrófono.

El último número es el quinientos-setenta-y-dos- dijo la pequeña, y Star le dio enseguida la entrada a Marco.

-¿Eh?- dijo el muchacho.

-Es abrigo con capucha, a ti te queda mejor. ¡Ve!

No se hizo de rogar, y avisó que tenía el número ganador.

-Aplaudan por favor al último afortunado- dijo Nieve. De cerca Marco pudo ver que sí, sus ojos eran tan celestes como se veían de lejos, y que era albino. Tan rubio que su pelo lucía casi blanco, y parecía ser la clase de personaje que se veía en las películas de animación computarizada como príncipe –Aquí tienes tu premio, muchacho. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Marco Díaz- dijo, recibiendo la caja con su premio –Gracias.

-Te lo has ganado. Ábrelo y ve si te gusta.

Marco dejó la caja sobre una mesa cercana, donde habían estado todas las otras cajas con los abrigos, y desgarró el papel azul con el logo estampado del parque de diversiones. Dentro había un abrigo de invierno con capucha, forrado en piel de cordero y con bolsillos canguro de invierno. Y era azul.

-Wow- dijo el muchacho –Me encanta. Azul y todo, está genial.

-Ahora, sonríe para la foto, Marco- dijo Jack, señalando al fotógrafo. Marco alzo su abrigo y sonrió, feliz.

.-.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- dijo Star, feliz -¿Qué te ha parecido, Tom?

-No estuvo… tan mal- dijo el demonio, de nuevo abrigado –Hasta creo que me divertí.

-Esto es bellísimo, Star- dijo Marco, tocando el abrigo que tenía puesto –Mira, parece hecho para mí. ¡Hasta tiene bolsillo canguro! Los otros no lo tenían, pero este sí.

Tom dejó escapar una risita.

Los otros dos lo miraron, inmóviles.

-Tom… - empezó Marco -¿Te has reído?

-No- dijo el demonio, y se tapó la boca para que no vieran su sonrisa –Se te puede hacer feliz con tan poco.

-Pues no soy muy exigente- Marco se encogió de hombros –Esto me encanta. Creo que lo usaré por todo el invierno.

.-.

Al volver a su morada, Tom se sentía extrañamente relajado.

No recordaba cuándo se había sentido así antes, o si alguna vez se había sentido así antes. Le gustaba esa sensación. Aún le duraba la sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que no había sido por Star, esta vez no. No sentía esa ansia de posesión que lo había llevado a invitarla al baile de la Luna de Sangre…

…donde había estado Marco.

Se detuvo, confuso. ¿Era por Marco? ¿Por ese humano, ese simple mortal que ahora estaba transformándose en algo más? ¿Y de qué forma? O en cuáles. Suspiró. Ansiaba tener a su conejo en las manos para acariciarlo. Una vez que tuvo al animalito en los brazos, se sentó en su sillón, acariciando al conejo y mirando un banquito. Uno de muchos, aunque ese no era como los demás. Le parecía percibir una destello de magia, uno tan ínfimo que no se podría ver a menos que se lo estuviese buscando.

Pronto iba a necesitar que alguien le entrenase.

Y, obviamente, ese alguien no podía ser Star.

La magia de Marco provendría de él, no de una varita, como la de la princesa. Además, era una magia que tenía mucho de demoníaco, y la magia de Star sólo había sido la chispa que lo había hecho demasiado evidente. El candidato obvio para ayudarle a controlar esas habilidades era Tom, y tendría que hacerlo, por el bien del propio Marco, por su bien… y por el de su reino.


	4. Navidad en varias camas

Hasta los huesos

4: Navidad en varias camas

-Marco, ¿qué te has puesto hoy?- preguntó Star, tapándose la nariz.

-¿Puesto?- el muchacho la miró, en la mesa del desayuno del día anterior a la Nochebuena.

-Sí. Hueles raro. Y no es un olor bonito.

-A ver- dijo su madre, y olisqueó a su hijo –Pues nada, sigues oliendo a chico bonito.

-¡Mamá!

-Si es la verdad, hijo- intervino su padre –Ya veo que en un par de años algunas chicas van a empezar a mirarte con otros ojos.

-Papá…

-O algún que otro chico, bueno, no te vamos a querer menos si es así.

-¡Papá!

Star se rió por lo bajo.

-Star, no lo animes. Después se lo van a creer.

Su madre dejó escapar una risita.

Marco la miró.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa en esta casa?

-Cosas. Cosas como preparar la cena de Navidad- dijo su madre, llevando a la mesa un plato con panqueques. Lo puso en el centro de la mesa, y Star se sirvió unos cuantos –Y necesito que toda la gente de aquí ayude. Si no, no vale.

-Bueno- Marco dio un mordisco a su panqueque. Aún podía sentirle el mismo gusto de siempre, lo que era bueno. ¿Qué pasaría su tenía que alimentarse de almas, o cosas así? Tom parecía poder sobrevivir a comida humana, al menos por unos días. Se rascó, distraído, la espalda. Se había despertado con picazón y no dejaba de molestarle -¿Qué me toca a mí?

-A ti, ir a por algunos ingredientes para los postres. Star, tú irás con Rafael. Va a necesitar ayuda con las bebidas y lo que me falta para la cena. Así, dividiendo tareas, llegaremos a tiempo. Después, si quieren, tú y Marco podrán salir a jugar, pero primero, la comida.

-Oh, bueno- la chica miró al señor Díaz, quien le guiñó el ojo y miró hacia su hijo, con un dedo sobre su sonriente boca. Entendió enseguida -¿Estás seguro que podrás sobrevivir sin mí, Marco?

-He sobrevivido hasta ahora. Y tengo mi equipo de primeros auxilios, por si pasa algo.

.-.

-¿Dónde se supone que encuentre el chocolate con toffe nórdico?- preguntó el muchacho, luego de pasar por la sexta tienda de comestibles. Había logrado comprar todo lo de la lista, menos eso, y ya estaba por llegar el mediodía -He buscado por media ciudad, mamá, y no lo encuentro.

-Es ese que trajiste de regalo con tu abrigo- respondió la señora Díaz -¿Te acuerdas?

Marco hizo memoria. Sí, le habían dado algo extra además del abrigo que estaba usando, unos chocolates. Se había olvidado de eso por lo de su transformación, y se mordió el labio. ¿Debería decírselo a sus padres? ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

-¿Marco?

-Oh, sí, ahora me acuerdo- dijo el muchacho, volviendo a la realidad –Me olvidé de eso. Ahora voy a ir a buscarlo.

-Cuídate, hijo- le pidió su madre, con voz preocupada.

Detestaba preocuparla.

Enfiló hacia el parque de Juan Nieve, preguntándose cómo iba a decírselo a sus padres, si es que algún día se animaba a hacerlo.

.-.

El parque estaba lleno.

Las colas en las atracciones eran rápidas, y había gente animando a los niños que esperaban. Marco no escuchó ni un lloriqueo en su camino hacia la tienda de dulces que indicaba el mapa. Tenía forma de copo de nieve, y estaba dividido en dos: por un lado, la dulcería para niños, llena de colores y dulces sin azúcar, para personas celíacas, diabéticas, bajas calorías o hechas a base de verduras. Por el otro, la chocolatería, que incluía bombones de licor, chocolates europeos y pastelería de tres continentes, además de un café con media docena de mesas.

Tenían de ese chocolate.

-Es la última caja- dijo la muchacha, con un delantal a cuadros –Tienes suerte, chico.

Marco suspiró aliviado. Con el chocolate ya en su poder, podía volver a su casa y…

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sirenas meteorológicas- le dijo la chica, y li miró -¿Has venido con tus padres? ¿Tienes vehículo para volver a tu casa?

-Eh, no.

La chica frunció los labios.

A su alrededor, la gente dejaba dinero sobre las mesas, o los productos en los estantes, y salía del local.

-Esa sirena es de viento blanco, o de tormenta de nieve intensa- pasó al frente del mostrador, con la expresión de una protagonista de trilogía distópica en su momento más épico –Tenemos un refugio para estas situaciones. Podrás llamar a tu casa desde allí.

La clientela se había ido casi en su totalidad, y por las ventanas empezaba a ser difícil distinguir sus alrededores. Era, sí, viento blanco.

-¿Viento blanco? ¿En esta zona?

-Sí, es raro, pero nuestro jefe pensó en todo. Ven, activaré el cierra y nos iremos al refugio. Si tienes teléfono móvil, avisa a tu padres, pero si no te funciona, hay teléfonos fijos en le refugio.

.-.

La empleada presionó un botón, y unas persianas metálicas bajaron, dejando le interior de la tienda casi en penumbra, si no fuese por un par de focos de emergencia. Marco, luego de intentar llamar a sus padres y encontrarse con que no había señal, siguió a la muchacha, nervioso. Esto no era una situación para la que estaba preparado, y detestaba eso.

-Ven, muchacho. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Er, Marco, señorita.

-Mucho gusto, Marco, soy Marcy, y seré tu compañera de refugio por unas horas. Si todo sale bien, mañana a la noche estarás en tu casa comiendo una deliciosa cena y contándoles una anécdota interesante a tu familia y amigos.

El refugio era un espacio subterráneo, similar a una especie de depósito, pero con asientos cómodos y armarios empotrados en las paredes. Además del personal del parque, había algunas personas, como tres parejas de ancianos, una adolescente con su hermanita menor que parecía de jardín de infantes, dos padres jóvenes con un niño de primaria, y algunos adolescentes como Marco. Y un muchacho que parecía ser Nieve en miniatura.

-Voy a…- empezó, se interrumpió y empezó de nuevo –Marcy, ¿dónde están los teléfonos? Quisiera llamar a mi casa.

-Allí están- la muchacha señaló una serie de teléfonos fijos atornillados a las paredes –Si quieres, deja aquí tus cosas. Nadie va a robártelas.

Marco dejó sus bolsas al lado de uno de los asientos, y fue hacia el teléfono más cercano. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de su casa cuando una de las puertas del refugio se abrió, y entró Juan Nieve en persona. Llevaba a una niña en brazos, y al verlo una médica fue hacia ellos.

-La encontré, señora Mercedes- dijo, con su voz de príncipe europeo. Marco notó que todas las chicas, y un par de chicos, lo miraban. Estaba cubierto de nieve, que se derretía con la calidez del refugio –Estaba escondida en el jardín de invierno.

-Oh, pequeña- Nieve dejó a la pequeña sobre uno de los asientos acolchados, y la médica deshizo el bulto de mantas azules. No, no era una manta azul, era lo que parecía ser esas capas inglesas de color zafiro. La capa que Nieve usaba en sus apariciones públicas, notó Marco –A ver, mírame. ¿Cómo te sientes, criaturita?

Nieve, al ver que la niña estaba en buenas manos, miró a su alrededor. Vio a su versión en pequeño y fue hacia él, sonriendo. El muchacho, más o menos de la misma edad de Marco, le devolvió la sonrisa. El alivio era mutuo.

-Estimado público, y personas geniales con las que trabajo- dijo Nieve padre, luego de unos momentos –Están ustedes en el estreno de nuestro refugio para eventos climáticos excepcionales. Ahora mismo, todas las personas que estaban en el parque están en sus casas, o aquí. La señorita Lila era la última, y la pillina se escondió muy bien, pero ahora estamos a salvo. Aquí tienen comida caliente, mantas, teléfonos y una biblioteca de medios para esperar a que pase la tormenta. Según nuestra experta en meteorología, será cosa de un par de horas. En quince minutos repartiremos chocolate caliente y pasteles, para calentar el estómago. Si tienen alguna herida, avísenle a la señora Mercedes Cepeda, nuestra médica. Sea como sea, mañana tendrán algo muy interesante que contar. Para cualquier cosa, estamos a su disposición. Nos aseguraremos que lleguen sanos y salvos a sus hogares hoy.

Marco marcó el número de su casa, y mientras esperaba a que atendiesen, miró a su alrededor. Marcy estaba trabajando con un muchacho, que había visto en el restaurante al que habían ido con Tom y Star la vez anterior. Habían tomado un par de cocinas portátiles y un microondas y estaban preparando la comida, junto con Nieve padre. Nieve hijo, por otro lado, estaba hablando con un par de niños, que pasaron de moverse con nerviosismo a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Sí?- la voz de su madre sonaba algo tensa.

-Mamá, soy yo, Marco.

-¡Hijo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, mamá, estoy en el refugio del nuevo parque de diversiones. Estamos todos bien, y nos van a dar chocolate caliente con torta. Estoy bien de salud, y cuando pare la tormenta de neive nos llevan a casa.

-Oh, hijo, llámame apenas estés por venir. Tu padre, Star y yo estábamos en casa cuando vino la tormenta, y yo pensé que te habías quedado atrapado en la nieve…

-Mamá, estoy bien. Estoy en el lugar más seguro en el que recuerdo haber estado. Apenas pueda, te aviso cuando llego, ¿sí?

-Cuídate, hijo. Te amamos.

-Yo también los amo, mamá. Hasta luego.

Cundo colgó el teléfono, escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él, con pasos casi silenciosos. Al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos azules de Nieve hijo. Lo miró, sin comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que el muchacho le alcanzó algo y Marco lo tomó, más por reflejo que por otra cosa. Era algo cilíndrico y tibio.

-Toma- le dijo el muchacho –Parecías algo triste mientras hablabas por teléfono.

Marco bajó la vista y vio que era una taza de chocolate caliente. El vapor y el aroma dulce lo relajaron un poco.

-Gracias- dijo, con una sonrisa cansada –Lo necesitaba.

El otro imitó su sonrisa, y al otro muchacho se le pasó de nuevo por la cabeza lo de ser un príncipe europeo.

-De nada- ¿las niñas los miraban con envidia? –Soy Jack Nieve, y ése de allá es mi padre, Juan Nieve. Creo que ya has hablado con él antes.

-Oh sí- el abrigo lo abrazaba como las cobijas en la mañana de Navidad –Soy Marco Díaz- le extendió la mano –Gusto en concerte… en esta situación tan extraña.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Sería agradable tener a alguien de mi edad para hablar, al menos hasta que cese la tormenta.

-Bueno- dijo Marco, y los dos se alejaron de los teléfonos.

.-.

Maco bajó del auto del señor Nieve con sus bolsas, y una extraña tranquilidad.

Caminó hacia su casa, dejando huellas en la nieve, y sólo cuando le abrieron la puerta el auto arrancó. Los brazos de su madre casi lo asfixiaron por el abrazo que le dio.

-Mamá, aire.

-Oh, hijo, estábamos todos tan preocupados- le dijo la señora Díaz.

Dentro, había un par de personas sentadas en el sofá. Una era Star, y el otro…

Tom estaba envuelto en su capa de color, y parecía estar más tranquilo que Star, quien no dejaba de mover los pies. Marco vio que el tercer ojo de Tom lo miraba de arriba abajo, antes de levantarse e ir hacia él.

-¡Marco!- Star lo abrazó -¿Estás bien? ¡Creímos que te habías perdido en la nieve!

-No, Star, nada de eso. Estaba en el parque cuando pasó, y había un refugio, y el señor Nieve nos mantuvo a todos con buen ánimo. Hasta nos dio chocolate caliente con torta. Ah, y aquí están tus chocolates, mamá.

-Hijo, si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar esto, no te los hubiera encargado.

El tercer ojo de Tom la miró.

-Nadie podía saberlo, mamá.

-¿Te encuentras… bien?- preguntó el demonio, con sus tres ojos fijos en él, sin acercarse.

-Er, sí. Gracias por… ¿preocuparte?

-Marco, por favor no salgas de nuevo hasta que pasen las fiestas. Si vuelve a haber otra tormenta, me va a dar un ataque al corazón.

-Bueno… papá.

.-.

-Marco, ¿por qué hueles así?

-¿Así? ¿Así como?

-Como a… a… a algo que contrataría Ludo.

-¡Star!

-Es la verdad, Marco- le dijo Tom, tapándose la nariz. Su tercer ojo estaba lloroso –Ese aroma no es normal en ti.

-¿Puede ser por… por esto?- se señaló las líneas de su cara.

-Sí y no- respirando hondo, Tom contuvo el aliento y se acercó, cruzando la habitación de Marco, donde se habían retirado. Lo examinó de arriba abajo –No es por eso, es por otra cosa… Y no estás cambiando como pensé que lo harías.

Se alejó y abrió la ventana, respirando a grandes bocanadas. Star lo siguió, y se quedó en la ventana por el resto de la escena, observando.

-Marco- empezó el demonio -¿Por qué te apareciste en el baile, dos años atrás?

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía estás con eso?- le respondió el muchacho, algo fastidiado.

-No por eso, sino el por qué. Fuiste, y fuiste preparado para no ser reconocido. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso… era… lógico?

-Pues… escuché una voz en la habitación de Star. Algo sobre el Baile de los Amantes, o algo así.

-¿En mi habitación?- preguntó la chica, sin comprender.

-¿Lo has escuchado de nuevo?- preguntó el demonio.

-Pues… un par de veces, creo. Veamos… - se puso a pensar –Tres veces, no, cuatro. Cuando tu varita cayó en ese montón de copias, y Ludo había ido a por la verdadera, y yo le tiré el oso de peluche sin verlo, y le di, y lo viste, Star, y recuperaste la varita. Luego, cuando casi elegiste el vestido que tenía trampas dentro, y yo te propuse otro y esa serpiente- se estremeció –Bueno, su mordida dolió, pero no me afectó tanto porque no era Mewni. Una vez con mamá y otra con papá.

-¿Serpiente?- preguntó Tom -¿Qué serpiente?

-Oh, nada, sólo una Viridi de Niebla- dijo la chica.

-Esas no afectan a humanos. De ninguna manera. Marco, ¿cuándo fue eso?

-El año pasado. Las marcas sanaron en una semana. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque si te afectó en algo, es porque en ese entonces ya estabas… cambiando. Lentamente. Y ahora el proceso se está… - miró a Marco con sus tres ojos. Pareció dudar –acelerando. Creo que quizás sería buena idea… el buscar alternativas. De alojamiento.

-Oh, Marco, no temas. Sé que tus padres no tendrán problemas con esto. Mira, me aceptaron con todas mis cosas que son normales pero que para la Tierra son raras, y han pasado por junglas, parques acuáticos internos, un par de dimensiones raras, y, y, y, y cachorritos que disparan láser por los ojos.

Star hablaba demasiado rápido, con una sonrisa forzada, y miraba a todos lados menos a Marco.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Marco, vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-No te enviarán a Santa Olga- dijo el demonio –No eres princesa.

-Existe San Francisco, para príncipes rebeldes… - Star miró al muchacho, que parecía estar viendo cómo se hundía el barco que lo iba a llevar al otro lado del mar, con el resto de sus seres queridos, y que ahora lo dejaba anclado en una tierra llena de caníbales -¡Pero no es para ti, no irás, no eres príncipe! Además, si no enviaron a Tom…

-Ey.

-Si no enviaron a Tom, menos te enviarán a ti. Además, si te envían, pues ya saliste de una de esas escuelas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser salir de nuevo?- la muchacha se rió con nerviosismo.

-No estás ayudando, Star- le dijo Tom.

-Vamos, Marco. Tus padres te aman, y tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé, y sé que son personas comprensivas. No te van a echar de casa. Y si lo hacen, puedes venirte a vivir conmigo hasta que se les pase. Eres su único hijo, y eres un muchacho responsable, y… eh… y sabes defenderte, y eres amable y bien educado, y te va bien en la escuela, ¡y has sobrevivido a mucho!

El otro muchacho suspiró. Los hombros le parecieron menos pesados.

-Además, es Navidad, y es una época en donde todo el mundo quieren ser buenas personas. ¡Es el momento ideal!

-Bien, creo que… que quizás podría… ser…- Marco se detuvo unos instantes, mirando hacia el suelo. Una de sus manos había empezado a tener una de esas líneas tan delgadas que eran como las de maquillaje a una pasada de desaparecer.

-Bueno- dijo la chica, hablando algo rápido -si nadie le hizo nada a la señora Skullnick, y ella es un troll, ¿qué podría pasar? Mira, aún no me han echado de la ciudad, ni han venido con pinchos y antorchas. Y te conocen desde que naciste, Marco. Eres un buen chico, y la ciudad entera lo sabe.

.-.

Tom se quedó en la habitación de Marco.

Star parecía haber dicho la verdad, a juzgar por los gritos de alegría que venían de la planta baja, y algún que otro sollozo de alivio. Oía las voces de Marco, de Star, y de dos adultos. Seguían hablando, animados, y sólo algo nerviosos. Cambio. Se lo habían tomado bien. Los padres de Marco se habían tomado bien el que su hijo estuviera cambiando de forma inesperada, en algo que no habían planeado, por las palabras que lograba captar.

Pese a ser el único heredero.

Marco sabía bailar, y parecía hacerlo porque le gustaba. Iba a clases de karate porque le gustaba hacerlo, y a juzgar por cómo había sobrevivido en estos años con Star, era decente en eso. Tenía ideas propias, iniciativa, _libertad de acción_. Su padre no estaba allí para marcarle, punto por punto y parte por parte, cómo debía ser toda su vida. Porque se podía discutir con Tom, pero no con la realidad, y cuando sucedió lo de la Luna de Sangre… Había ardido en llamas por una semana entera, una semana en que su madre lo envió a dormir fuera de la cama matrimonial porque estaba apestando todo. Y a Tom le aconsejó que no mencionase el incidente nunca más, al menos hasta que llegó el informe sobre el estado de los reinos.

El problema con tener un solo heredero, era que a veces tenías que enviarlo a hacer cosas que, por lo general, se les asignaban a los hermanos menores, o a los bastardos. Y lo que hasta él mismo tenía que aceptar, era que su padre había demostrado serle fiel a su madre.

Visto y considerando cómo iba todo, a Tom no le molestaba demasiado. Hasta era agradable estar allí, en la Tierra. Estaba Star, estaba Marco, y estaba esa extraña cultura que estaba comenzando a entender. Si no fuese por la oleada que se les venía encima, casi diría que disfrutaba de eso como unas vacaciones.

.-.

-Lo aceptaron- Marco estaba todavía algo lloroso –Lo aceptaron, Tom, y no les importa.

-Ya, ya- el demonio no sabía si quería quedarse o irse de la habitación, y la peste creciente no ayudaba –Ya pasó.

-Es que es como un alivio, el no tener un mundo encima, un mundo que empezaba a pesar y ahora, ahora está allá, orbitando alrededor de un Sol. Oh, Dios mío- el muchacho se tapó la cara con las manos, y pareció que iba a volver a llorar.

-¿Todavía te queda llanto?- preguntó Tom.

-Llorar es sano a veces- dijo Star –Te alivia y te hace sentir mejor. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, Marco, pues llora. No nos vamos a burlar, ¿verdad?- preguntó, mirando al demonio.

-No le veo sentido al burlarme- dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

.-.

Esa noche, invitaron a Tom a quedarse con la familia Díaz.

Después de todo, como era de otro país (lo cual era técnicamente cierto), y la familia Díaz era muy afín a alojar gente de otras tierras (lo cual era cierto en todo sentido), no tenían problema alguno. El demonio, con su disfraz de humano, deslizó que sabía lo que le estaba pasando a Marco, y que se lo tomaba con calma, o eso esperaba.

El olor seguía allí, pero casi era soportable ahora.

La comida no era la mejor que había probado, pero la calidez de la familia hizo que se atrapase a sí mismo sonriendo. Le hizo acordar a cuando él era pequeño, y su padre era hasta agradable con él, y habían pasado una celebración familiar juntos, y Tom se había hasta reído. Miró a Star, a Marco, a la señora y señor Díaz, y se sintió… cálido. No como cuando las llamas calientes lo rodeaban, sino como lo que sentía cuando tenía a Malvavisco en las manos, y acariciaba su sedosa piel de conejito. Pero era como la evolución de eso.

Después de medianoche, la familia se sentó a ver televisión. Star de un lado de Marco, y él al otro, con el señor Díaz al lado de Star, y la señora Díaz al lado de Tom. El aroma se había desvanecido, casi. Se sintió extrañamente relajado, y dejó que la extraña calidez se extendiese por su cuerpo. En algún momento, la señora Díaz debió de haber tomado su taza de chocolate caliente, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que había unas risitas a su alrededor, y que no tenía intenciones de moverse de la posición en donde estaba.

Hasta que la risa de Star lo despertó.

-Oh, Tom, vuélvete a poner como estabas- le dijo la chica, parada frente al sofá, con un celular en la mano.

-Al fin tengo más fotos para avergonzar a mi pequeño- sonrió la señora Díaz, con una máquina de fotos.

Tom levantó la cabeza de donde estaba apoyándola, y se giró para ver qué era eso que le había hecho las veces de almohada.

Marco estaba algo sonrojado.

Miraba a todos lados menos a Tom, o a Star, o a sus padres, y se le notaba inquieto.

Tom se sentó derecho, sin perder la calma. Saludó a la familia y se retiró a la habitación que le habían asignado, que era la de Marco, con una cama que habían sacado del depósito. Sentía que las orejas le ardían, lo mismo que la cara, y que cuatro pares de ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, tres sonriendo y otro intentando no verlo.

.-.

El olor era insoportable.

Tom se despertó la mañana de Navidad, sintiendo que debía salir de esa habitación o se ahogaría. Tomó su muda de ropa, se cargó a un durmiente Marco al hombro y salió, sintiendo de inmediato un cambio en el aire. El olor venía del interior de la habitación de Marco, y se le cruzó por la cabeza el preguntarse por qué el muchacho no había reaccionado como él. O por qué no se había despertado al ser cargado cual saco de papas.

Bueno, había sólo una persona a la cual podría preguntarle.

-Star- golpeó en la puerta de la chica con el pie, despacio, y escuchó. Volvió a llamar.

-¿Sí, Marc- la chica abrió la puerta, en pijama, y se detuvo al ver a Tom. En pijama. Cargando a Marco sobre un hombro. Olisqueó por dos segundos. Cerró la puerta –Tom, báñate.

-No soy yo- si la situación hubiese sido otra, ahora estaría humeando –Es la habitación de Marco esta vez, y veo que ya lo hueles. Y algo le sucede a él.

-Eso huele- la chica abrió la puerta de nuevo, vestida con ropa de casa y una máscara antigás en la cara –a algo horrible. Toma-le dio una máscara –Creo que si la usas así, no se enredará en tus cuernos.

Dejaron a Marco sobre la cama de Star, y fueron hacia la habitación del misterio, mucho más despiertos que antes. Tom podía escuchar la respiración de tres personas en la casa, junto con las de los cachorros de ojos láser. No percibía nada amenazante en el perímetro, pero no llegas a ser príncipe del infierno confiando en que todo será paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Listo?- preguntó la chica, varita en mano.

-Listo- dijo Tom, preparando una de sus manos para lanzar un hechizo de fuego.

-A la de uno.

-A la de dos.

-¡Tres!

De una patada, Star abrió la puerta, barriendo la habitación con su magia. Tom lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el sitio donde el aroma era tan persistente que casi se podía ver: la silla de Marco. La magia de la varita y el fuego demoníaco dieron en el blanco, y un tufo tan potente que travesó sus máscaras y les llenó los ojos de lágrimas se extendió por todo el área.

Tosiendo, se aplastaron contra la pared, uno a cada lado del marco de la puerta, y salieron corriendo, cada uno por su lado, con una mano sobre el muro. Tres respiraciones humanas, sí, contó Tom, aún son tres. Se escondió tras una esquina y esperó, con su fuego listo para ser encendido, esperando con el cuerpo en tensión.

Pasó un minuto.

Dos.

Diez minutos después, el tufo había desaparecido, y pudo sacarse la máscara. Star no había esperado tanto, y cuando él se acercó a la habitación, la vio salir, llevando algo en un palo de escoba. Algo que colgaba como una tela quemada.

Sólo cuando la colocaron en dieciocho capas de bolsas de basura selladas herméticamente pudieron respirar de nuevo.

.-.

-Chicos, ¿han visto mi abrigo?- preguntó Marco, una hora después –Y Star, ¿por qué estaba durmiendo en tu habitación?

Luego de un par de duchas, Tom y Star habían vuelto a tener un aroma medianamente respirable. La señora Díaz aún dormía, mientras que el señor Díaz les estaba preparando un desayuno, que llevaba mucho de la comida sobrante de la noche anterior. Estaban en la sala, intentando averiguar qué había pasado, cuando el otro muchacho bajó las escaleras.

-Y, ya que están aquí, ¿por qué mi habitación luce como si hubiese sido un campo de batalla?


	5. La belleza del mundo según Marco Díaz

Hasta los huesos

5: La belleza del mundo según Marco Díaz

Primer día de escuela tras las Fiestas.

Marco se sentía algo nervioso, aunque Tom le había aconsejado que no intentase esconderlo. Tarde o temprano, sus compañeros de clase verían sus cambios, y era mejor que fuese algo gradual, para que se fuesen acostumbrando a la idea, en vez de una gran sorpresa. Eso podría traer malos resultados.

-Además, si necesitas ayuda, sólo ven a mi lado y yo lo resolveré- dijo el demonio, con una sonrisa encantadora –Después de todo, parece que soy… interesante… para tus compañeros de clase.

-Algunos- dijo Star, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -Y algunas.

-Mi encanto supera las barreras de los sexos.

-Sí, claro- dijo Marco, aún nervioso. Las líneas del rostro habían empezado a dibujar un círculo alrededor de sus ojos, y algunas líneas que iban hasta su barbilla -¿Es por la máscara que usé?

-Puede que haya sido en parte, aunque la cultura en que te has criado tiene mucho peso. Es algo personal.

-Ujum- Marco se rascó la espalda con aire distraído, y saludó a Jackie-Lynn, que pasaba con su patineta a unos metros de ellos, con mucho interés. La siguió con la mirada, hasta que pasó otra muchacha por allí, una de las porristas, y le pareció bonita para ver. Y luego otra muchacha, y un muchacho, y… -¿Pasó algo durante la Navidad?

-Excepto el incidente apestoso, no- dijo Tom.

-Ujum, ese donde ustedes dos sintieron peste de algo… - miró a un par de chicas, y sintió que la piel le picaba -¿Es que todas se han vuelto más bonitas? Y ese chico no está nada mal.

Star lo miró.

-Marco…

-Es que son tan… tan… _atractivos._

-Marco-la voz de Tom le hizo apartar la mirada –Tienes corazones en la piel.

-¿Corazones?- el demonio tomó algo de su rostro, que se despegó como una pegatina, y se lo puso en la mano. Era un corazón violeta –Er… Star.

-Esto no debería estar pasando- la chica no daba crédito a sus ojos –Marco, creo que será mejor que te llevemos a un lugar donde no haya nadie, y esperar a que pase tu…

-Eso. Sí. Bueno- Marco estaba mirando a uno de los chicos del equipo de natación –Le verdad es que tiene una bonita espalda.

-Vamos. Ya- dijo Tom.

.-.

Marco veía cuán bello era el mundo y quienes lo habitaban en él.

Jackie-Lynn, por ejemplo, era habilidosa, inteligente, carismática, activa y bella. Y ese muchacho del club de natación, que no sabía su nombre, parecía ser muy disciplinado para haber logrado esa bonita espalda. Oh, y algunas de las porristas tenían un equilibrio logrado con años de práctica, y se les notaba en sus bonitas piernas.

¿Por qué el mundo era tan bello?

Se sentía acalorado, y la cama de la enfermería ya no estaba fría, como cuando Star y Tom lo trajeron, diciéndola a la doctora que Marco parecía estar sufriendo algo de la pubertad. Acto seguido, Tom la envió a la otra punta de la escuela, diciéndole que sería muy buena idea el que diese charlas, aula por aula, sobre la seguridad y la salud. Le plantó la idea tan bien en su cabeza, que la médica les pidió que esperasen allí, que tenía que ir a cumplir con su deber.

Ahora podían cuidar de Marco.

Habían tomado un par de sillas, y se habían sentado, uno a cada lado de la cama donde el muchacho, ahora con la piel violeta por completo, divagaba.

-Oye, Tom- dijo el muchacho, agarrándole la mano -¿Sabes que estaba algo celoso cuando te vi llegar? Es decir, wow, que eras guapo. Y ahora que estás aquí, no eres tan malo, la verdad- dejó escapar una risita –Eres agradable de tener al lado, como si… como la luz de los ojos de una calavera, sí.

Dejó escapar una risita.

Star miró al demonio, nerviosa.

-Y Star, no me sorprende que haya tanta gente tras tu… mano, o algo así. Eres independiente, poderosa, leal, creativa y divertida. Si mejoras algunas cosas serás una gran reina. Con vestido de acción incluido.

-¿Es esto normal en los varones?

-No- la chica no sabía a cuál de los dos mirar –No es así en Mewni.

-Tampoco en mi tierra.

-Sería genial el estar los tres juntos. Seré el más feo de los tres, pero casi que me siento mejor de lo que soy cuando estoy con ustedes, ¿saben? Como si un yo del futuro, de esos buenos, viniese y me diga "mira, tú puedes".

-Creo que me está gustando esto- dijo Tom, inclinándose hacia el muchacho.

-Me gustaría que me gustase el gustarme- Marco se rió de nuevo.

-Al menos no le salieron dos pares más de brazos- dijo la chica.

-Oye, ¿no quieres acostarte conmigo, Tom?

El demonio lo miró, con sus tres ojos bien abiertos.

-Tengo calor, y tú vienes de tierras calientes. Ven y comparte.

Star sentía que su mandíbula iba a tocar el piso.

-Staaaaar, si tienes frío, derritamos la nieve. Tengo dos brazos- otra risita.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí- dijo ella –Los tres. Hasta que se te pase.

-Bueno- pausa -¿De verdad eres Tom?

-¿Qué?

-Star no te quería ni cerca después de lo de la Luna de Sangre, y ahora estás aquí, bonito y todo, como si fuesen amigos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Maduramos- la palabra salió demasiado rápido de la boca del demonio. Star lo miró, con algo similar al pánico en los ojos. Tres ojos le devolvieron la mirada y negaron a la ver –La gente… madura, en todas las dimensiones.

-En casi todas- aclaró la chica.

-Oh, bueno- Marco se relajó en su cama -El mundo es tan beeeeeeello…

.-.

-Pica.

-Podría haber sido peor- le dijo el demonio.

-Sí, y pica.

-Marco, casi pensé que te iban a salir alas y tendrías seis brazos, como me pasó a mí- la chica parecía aliviada.

-Ajá. Piiiicaaaa.

-Te picará menos si dejas de rascarte- Tom agarró una de las manos de Marco, y Star la otra –Así, podrás volver a casa y darte un baño.

-Pica. Picapicapicaaaaa.

-Podrían haber pasado cosas peores- suspiró la muchacha.

-¿Dije algo mientras estaba en ese estado?

Demonio y Mewnmana se miraron s los ojos, por sobre la cabeza de un muchacho que se doblaba por las ganas e rascarse.

-No- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Genial. Habría sido vergonzoso el decir cosas mientras deliraba. Y pica.

.-.

-Piiiiiiiiiica.

-Marco, te vas a lastimar- Star le había propuesto el usar su magia para curarle la picazón, y al muchacho casi le había parecido una idea sensata. Después se lo pensó mejor –Ya deja de rascarte, me pones de los nervios. A ver, dame tus manos.

-Star, ¿qué tengo en la espalda?

-Deja de rascarte y te digo.

Con los brazos temblando, Marco los dejó caer mientras Star le levantaba el abrigo.

-Espero no me cortes la mano con un golpe de karate.

-Muy graciosa.

-Hum, veamos… ¿Te pica aquí?- trazó una línea sobre la espalda del muchacho, sobre su omóplato -¿Y aquí?- y sobre el otro.

-Sí, sí, sí, pica. ¿Qué me pasa ahí?

-Creo que te están saliendo alas.

Dos segundos de silencio.

-¿Alas?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo las de esos demonios?

-Er… no lo sé, aún no han salido… Quiero decir, son pequeñas, pero parece que eso son, bajo tu piel. Alas.

-¿Y qué hacen bajo mi piel?

-Puede que… se deba a que tu desarrollo no es… normal. Quizás haya… algunos errores de diseño- se rió nerviosa –Mejor llamemos a Tom.

-Bueno.

-Mientras tanto, te pondré esto en la espalda.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Marco, al ver le frasco de cristal celeste que la chica tenía en las manos.

-Un gel frío, para cuando te quieres rascar pero no debes. Marco, si no bajas esas manos, voy a tener que atártelas.

-¿Atármelas adónde?

-A la otra mano, y entonces a un lugar donde no las puedas usar para rascarte. Esto está muy lastimado, y si sigues así, va a ser peor.

-Por favor, que Tom tenga una solución mejor que esa.

.-.

-¿Sabes? Me resulta muy buen idea. Podrías atarlo al poste de la cama.

-¡Tom!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Si me lo sirves en bandeja al chiste, Star- el demonio se rió –Pero no hay problema, Marco, las alas pican un poco al salir. Debe de ser tu Mewbertad. Y muy buena idea lo del gel, Star. Eso lo aliviará hasta que las alas se abran paso. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no te rasques más, Marco.

El muchacho lo miró como si quisiera darle un mordisco.

-Aunque creo que sería buena idea, Marco. Si te rascas, aunque sea dormido, lastimarás tus alas, y será peor. Si salen, saldrán débiles y no serán más que un feo adorno en tu espalda. Y supongo que quieres las funcionales, ¿verdad?

-Y, si van a salirme alas, sí, que funcionen.

-Así que Star, recomiendo que te asegures que se acuesta de espaldas, y que le ates las manos. Lo digo en serio, Marco. Asegúrate de ponerle más de ese gel frío para la picazón. Si mañana sigues así, iré allá y lo solucionaré de otra manera.

.-.

-Esto no me parece algo que deberíamos estar haciendo a nuestra edad.

-¿Qué? ¿Impedir que te rasques?

-¿Lo preguntas de verdad, Star?- la miró –Olvídalo. Sólo levántate temprano mañana para poder ir a la escuela a tiempo.

-Lo prometo, Marco. Apenas me levante, vendré a desatarte… Y Tom vendrá conmigo.

-¿A la escuela?

-A ver cómo estás, bobo. Él sabe sobre anatomía demoníaca, y te ayudará con… con lo que sea que pase.

-Bien. Espero poder dormir.

-Si quieres, podría intentar algo de magia para…

-NO- la chica retrocedió ante su tono –No, no gracias, Star. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero si la usas, esto podría acelerarse, y ya es algo molesto por como es, y Tom va a sugerir que me ates las piernas también.

Star rió. Parecía complacida.

-¡Star!

-Como dijo Tom, tú mismo me pones el chiste en bandeja.

Marco gruño.

-Ya, ya, mira, te pondré el gel frío y le pondré varias capas a tu espalda- levantó el frasco.

-Espero que funcione.

.-.

-Mira, allí está.

-¿Es él? ¿El rubio casi albino?

-Es Jack Frost, te digo. Eso o es un cosplayer que se toma muy en serio su arte.

-Sólo falta el cayado de pastor.

-¿Se lo regalamos? Estoy mejorando en carpintería, y no debe de ser tan difícil…

Marco, con la espalda picándole menos, oía los comentarios de las chicas al pasar. Había risitas, también, y miraban hacia una persona en particular. De lejos se lo podía ver, porque su pelo era casi tan rubio que parecía blanco. Casi no se sorprendió al enterarse de quién era hijo.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó a Star y Tom.

-Estuvimos todo el día en la enfermería, contigo- dijo la chica –No sabíamos nada.

-¿Y quién le mostró la escuela, entonces?

-Jackie-Lynn- respondió Star –Me lo dijo ayer, cuando me llamó para preguntarme dónde había estado, y si nos conocíamos de algún lado.

-¿Jackie-Lynn llamó a casa?- preguntó Marco.

-Me llamó a mí, no preguntó en qué casa estoy viviendo.

-Oh- dos segundos de silencio –Y este chico nuevo, ¿cómo se llama?

-Jack Nieve.

-Oh, sí, es el hijo del señor Nieve. Estuvo ayudando a su padre cuando sucedió lo de la tormenta de nieve- aclaró, ante las miradas de sus amigos. Se rió por lo bajo -Esa familia tiene un sentido del humor raro para poner nombres.

.-.

Tom no tenía por qué asistir a clase.

Era un príncipe del infierno, y como tal, se habían esmerado en su educación. Matemáticas, psicología, filosofía, ciencia, lengua… podría competir con un universitario y ganarle en cualquiera de esos temas. La historia humana era demasiado similar a la que había estudiado de otras dimensiones, la formación ética y ciudadana era una mezcla entre aguantar la risa y entender su lógica, y la educación física era un mal chiste.

Así y todo, no le molestaba demasiado el estar allí.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada, y estaba en el medio de la tercera. Ya le había dicho a su madre que tendría que quedarse al menos un par de meses más, porque había visto algunos avances importantes en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Marco estaba evolucionando de forma visible cada día, y si Tom se iba, no tendrían a quién preguntarle cuando algo sucediese. Star era de Mewni, pero él venía de un mundo mucho más diverso, y sabía más de cómo evolucionaban los demonios.

Y Marco se estaba convirtiendo en uno.

O en algo muy similar, lo que fuera, pero Tom no se iba a ir de allí hasta asegurarse que Marco comprendía el alcance de sus habilidades.

Jack Nieve se le había acercado a hablarle, aprovechando el único momento en el que él y Star lo habían dejado solo, y su índice de sonrisa había subido al doble. Menos mal que ese muchacho no había aparecido ante Marco ayer. Parecía la imagen infantil de príncipe azul de las nieves por las que las niñas debían suspirar desde pequeñas. Siendo hijo de quien era, no era tan extraño.

Pero a Tom no le gustaba.

Se había presentado ante Star con una sonrisa, pero sin interés de conquistarla, y había actuado con Tom con cortesía, pero no se llega a príncipe del infierno dejando pasar detalles. Ese muchacho se traía algo entre manos, Tom lo sabía. Marco, por otro lado, no sabía.

Y las alas del muchacho estaban a punto de salir.

En menos de una semana terminarían de desarrollarse, y Marco debía empezar a practicar el usarlas para poder volar. Eso le entusiasmaba, pero Tom se sentía inquieto. Había algo que no terminaba de encajar, algo de muchas cosas, y se sentía intranquilo.

Y entonces Marco fue a una fiesta de pijamas a casa de los Nieve.


	6. La ignorancia no te mantendrá a salvo

Hasta los huesos

6: La ignorancia no te mantendrá a salvo.

Marco estaba emocionado.

Era su primera fiesta de pijamas mixta, y Jackie-Lynn estaría allí, en la casa de los Nieve. Que, por supuesto, parecía ser la clase de casa que veías en las postales de pueblitos nórdicos, donde habían vivido vikingos siglos atrás, o esas casas en los centros de esquí de lujo. O eso decía Brittney, con una agitación de cabello y un tono de voz que ponía en evidencia que a ella no la habían invitado.

-¿En serio no los ha invitado? Pensé que sí.

-No lo hemos visto- le dijo Tom –Cuando empezaron las clases, nos quedamos contigo en la enfermería, ¿recuerdas?

El otro se sonrojó un poco.

-Oh, cierto- dos pasos más -¿Y Star?

-Dijo que su madre la había hecho volver a Mewni por unos asuntos familiares.

Tres pasos de silencio.

-¿Por qué cambiaron?

-¿Qué?

-Tom, la última vez que te vimos, un par de años atrás, ella no quería saber nada más de ti. Y ahora están aquí, como dos viejos amigos. ¿Qué es lo que no me están contando?

-Maduramos- la palabra salió demasiado rápido, de forma automática.

El tercer ojo de Tom lo traicionó.

-En serio. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible que no me lo puedan decir? No es como si no hubiese estado en situaciones peligrosas antes.

-Cosas que no entenderías, Marco- ninguno de sus ojos lo miraba –Puede que hayas… que estés sufriendo algunos cambios, pero lo que me pides es ir del nivel tres al cien. Son cosas de nuestras dimensiones, algunas que sólo pueden saberse por miembros de las familias reales… Y tú ya sabes lo mal que puede hacerte el saber, o el involucrarte, con eso. Más de lo que ya estás- dijo, apurado, al ver el ceño fruncido de Marco.

-Tom- el muchacho paró en medio de la vereda, y miró a todas partes, asegurándose que nadie les pudiese oír, antes de continuar –Sabes cómo va a ser esto. No me lo dices. Hago una tontería, o viene el malo, y me ofrece decirme lo que tú no quieres decirme. Me entero de lo que sea que esté pasando y habrá problemas. Terminaré en peligro me lo digas o no. ¿No te parece que, si puede afectarme, merezco saber qué es lo que puede venir a por mí?

-Hasta que no haya evidencias que lo necesites, no.

Tres segundos de silencio, dos ojos contra tres.

-Así no funciona este mundo, Tom.

-Es que no eres… - se atajó, demasiado tarde.

Un grupo de porristas se acercaba, y sus voces llegaron hasta ellos.

-Ya estoy involucrado, de todos modos- dijo, señalándose las líneas de la cara.

.-.

-Hola, Marco.

-Oh, hola Jack- sonrió, aliviado de poder hablar con alguien que no le escondía secretos. O quizás era el aroma a chocolate del muchacho -¿Cómo has pasado tu primer día de clase? Siento no haber podido estar para recibirte… tuve que estar en la enfermería.

-No pasa nada- se retorcía las manos, nervioso –Jackie-Lynn me mostró dónde estaba todo, de todos modos y… Bueno, no puedes controlar cuándo te enfermas, ¿verdad?

-Aún no- sintió que burbujas de alegría le subían desde el estómago -¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, es que voy a dar una fiesta de pijamas, y… Y quisiera invitar a algunas personas del salón además de a ti.

-Hombre, eso estaría genial.

-Sí, lo sé- miró a un lado, pasándose los dedos por una mejilla, como si se rascase sin ganas –Es que no me animo a entregarlas en persona. Pero papá dijo que esto no se podía enviar por correo…

-¿Y si las dejas sobre los pupitres?

-No sería… alguien podría tomarlas, y no quiero que se ofenda la gente a la que no invité.

-Pues… mira, si quieres te acompaño, yo conozco a esta gente desde hace más tiempo. No se van a ofender… bueno, no todos.

-Gracias- dijo Jack, sonriendo un poco. La sonrisa de Jack le hizo sonreír a él también. Se sentía con la cabeza algo ligera.

.-.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y Jack le mostró una hoja de papel con nombres anotados en una caligrafía demasiado perfecta para un muchacho de su edad

-Aquí tengo la lista…

Al terminar de leerla, notó que faltaban algunas personas.

-Jack, ¿puedo invitar a alguien más? Tengo un par de amigos que me gustaría presentarte.

El otro muchacho lo miró, sorprendido, y con lo que a Marco le pareció miedo.

-Creo… creo que he invitado a…- tartamudeó, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Oye, calma. No hay problema si no quieres.

-Oh, bueno- la tensión desapareció –Es que no me llevo el todo bien con toda la gente.

-¿En serio? Parece que la gente por lo general te ve como alguien agradable.

-Sí, ese es mi padre- miró hacia el suelo, sin bajar la cabeza –Es que él sabe cómo tratar con distintas clases de persona, pero es… algo que se aprende con los años. Y yo antes era muy tímido. Empecé a ser algo más… sociable, pero no me llevo bien con todo el mundo. Es por eso que invité sólo a algunas personas… y por lo que te invité a ti primero. Es decir, si todo sale mal, sé que al menos habrá una persona agradable en la fiesta de pijamas.

Marco escuchó, y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, sé que le caerás bien a la gente y que encontrarás cosas buenas en ellos. No son malos. Y con respecto a mis amigos… si quieres te los presento ahora.

-Er… mejor no. Es que, si es mucha socialización… tengo energía limitada para eso.

-Oh. Bueno, de todos modos, cuando quieras, a ellos les gustaría conocerte de cerca. De lejos creo que te han visto todos, y con buenos ojos.

-¿En serio?

-Si pareces un cosplayer de Jack Escarcha, tu padre y tú. Sólo les falta el cayado de pastor.

-Oh, sí, ése Jack- pausa –A papá le encantó esa película, y por eso me puso Jack. Por ese personaje. Y cuando diseñaba su parque, en un principio había un Jack Escarcha de mascota, pero no consiguió los derechos, así que hizo todo el parque nevado. Le gusta la nieve y las montañas.

-Se nota. Y no lo ha hecho mal.

-Sí, no lo hizo mal- bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio.

Marco masticó su comida, sin decir una palabra. Jack no había tocado la suya, ni siquiera había abierto su caja de almuerzo. Esperó, con muchas preguntas pero sin querer presionar el tema, sólo estando allí.

-Sabes- dijo Jack, de repente, levantando un poco la cabeza pero sin mirar al otro –Papá tuvo que hacer casi todo él solo. Trabajó desde más joven que yo para… para llegar a donde está ahora. Y a veces, a veces… a veces siento que espera que me entusiasme lo mismo, que me guste, pero no concordamos en todo. Es decir, no soy un clon. Lo veo, ilusionado con su parque y su nieve, tanto que a veces parece que se olvida de mí. Y yo veo que ama lo que hace, pero yo… no sé.

-¿Te dice que tienes que seguir con el negocio familiar?

-No… no de esa manera. Pero me dice lo feliz que estaría si lo hago, porque eso haría felices a muchas personas más. Y a veces, lo miro y… y es agotador. Hace mucho y lo hace bien.

-Es que es adulto- pausa -¿Cuántos años tiene tu papá?

-Cuarenta. Sí, lo sé, luce quince años más joven, se lo dicen seguido. Hay veces en que piensan que somos hermanos, porque es casi igual a mí… aunque él es como la versión sin fallos.

-Jack, él tuvo mucho más tiempo, y eran otras épocas, y está haciendo lo que le apasiona. Estoy seguro que, cuando encuentres algo que te guste como a él le gusta su parque, serás genial, y tu padre estará orgulloso.

-Quizás…

El ver triste a Jack hizo que a Marco el sándwich le supiese a arena. Las alas le volvieron a picar, debajo de la piel y de la prenda que le había dado Tom, una que parecía un corpiño deportivo pero hecho para varones.

-Vamos, hombre, que aún ni has terminado la secundaria. Tienes tu vida por delante. Quizás encuentres lo que te gusta en unos años, y entonces suceda.

Jack suspiró y levantó la mirada. Esos ojos celestes parecían de los que hablaban las chicas cuando comentaban sobre sus príncipes azules soñados. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y una mano dudosa se posó sobre la espalda de Marco.

-Pude que… tengas razón.

El picor se alivió de inmediato, y una sensación de bienestar se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Casi se había olvidado de lo que era la vida sin que quisieras arrancarte los omóplatos para que te dejasen de picar.

-Oye, que el aliviado soy yo- se rió el otro, y Marco volvió a la realidad.

-Sí, cierto. Oye, come algo y vamos a entregar las invitaciones, que si no vas a desmayarte de hambre y tendré que cargarte como princesa.

-¿A mí? Me han dicho que luzco más como varón, así que yo sería el príncipe y tú la princesa.

Marco, recordando su incursión a Santa Olga, se concentró en su sándwich y no dijo nada ante las risas de Jack. Las burbujas de alegría seguían allí, flotando en su pecho.

.-.

Tom se había traído su propio espejo a su actual residencia. Cada vez que sonaba, esperaba que fuese su madre, con malas noticias o, peor aún, su padre. Por eso, en un principio no quiso atender la llamada. Y entonces vio quién lo llamaba.

-¿Star? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso te quiero preguntar yo a ti, Tom- la chica tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Qué te sucede?

-Me quedaré aquí unas semanas más. Madre considera que es lo mejor que podría hacerse dadas las condiciones actuales de…

-No me refiero a eso, Tom. Mi padre ya me comentó cuál era la situación. Me refiero a ti, y a tu situación con Marco.

-No hay ninguna situación con Marco- dijo, sintiendo la amargura de sus palabras y sus hombros caer.

-Exacto. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Tom la miró, como si viese llover lava del otro lado de su ventana en su habitación, allá en sus tierras natales.

-Star, ¿qué tengo para ofrecerle? Él es un muchacho más humano que otra cosa y tiene aquí su vida. Por más que quiera ser parte de eso, no puedo obligarlo a elegir. Aquí está su familia, Star, y sus amistades. Aquí está su futuro…

Sus palabras se le apagaron. ¿Cuándo había empezado a volverse tan poco decidido?

-Tom, lo que sea que está afectando a nuestras dimensiones no se detendrá allí. Tarde o temprano, llegará a la Tierra. Y se está acelerando. Él sabe que algo pasa, y le dije que era algo peligroso en nuestras dimensiones. Está juntando las piezas él solo. Será mejor que se lo digas tú, antes que se entere por otro lado.

-¿Y quién va a decírselo? Somos los únicos de otra dimensión por aquí.

-Puede ser… pero hay demasiadas cosas raras sucediendo. La transformación de Marco, el aroma, la forma en que nos afecta a nosotros dos pero a nadie más…

-Alguien más lo sabe.

De repente, sintió que su sangre se enfriaba en todo su cuerpo, empezando por su columna.

-Marco tiene derecho a saber lo que le está sucediendo, y lo que sucede a su alrededor, Tom. Antes que sea demasiado tarde, y alguien más se gane su corazón.

-Sí, tienes…- se paró en seco –Espera, ¿qué?

-Tom, es obvio. Estuvimos juntos, te conozco y sé cuándo te interesa alguien- miró hacia abajo –Te vas a tragar una mosca.

El demonio cerró la boca con un chasquido, el rostro de un rojo furioso.

-Ni siquiera sé si se siente atraído por mí.

-Pues invítalo a una cita, y averígualo.

-¡No es tan fácil! Es decir, está Jackie-Lynn, la chica que le gusta, y ahora está ese Jack que parece que es su nuevo mejor amigo y entonces está… Estoy yo, y siento que todo está a punto de estallar, Star. La situación en casa, Marco, y…

-¿Y?

-No sé cómo…cómo acercarme a él.

-Pues empieza diciéndole la verdad.

-¡No puedo ir y decirle que me…

-¿Síííí? Sabes que no te voy a juzgar, Tom. Tú no me juzgaste nunca.

El demonio sintió que la tensión se disolvía un poco, siendo reemplazada por algo de calidez. Se sintió sonreír un poco.

-Marco y yo tenemos una historia, Star, y no es una del todo buena. Creo que le gustan los varones, pero no sé si Marco lo sabe.

-¡Oh, oh, yo puedo ayudar en eso!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Bien, un problema menos. ¿Qué más?

-No es un buen momento para el romance. Si todo sale mal, y debo volver a mi reino, él se quedará solo. Y no sé… no sé si hay garantías de regresar.

-Eso no lo podemos cambiar, Tom. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

-El saber que el invierno llegará no va a convencerme que no acumule alimentos o leña.

-¿Invierno?

-Bueno, es una frase que oí en esta dimensión, algo se debe de haber perdido en la traducción.

-Creo… que lo entiendo. Da igual, no lo puedes controlar. ¿Eso es todo?

-Es… - miró hacia todos lados menos hacia la muchacha –No, no es todo. Deberemos ayudarle a controlar sus habilidades, y tarde o temprano se enterará de por qué nos enviaron aquí. A ti para enseñarte una lección, y a mí… creo que fue para protegernos, Star. O para intentar convencer a Marco que se nos una en combate, si es que llegamos a eso. Antes… Antes incluso de conocerte, pensé que eso era algo válido, pero ahora… ahora no. Así no es como… como empiezan las relaciones sanas.

-Y por eso es buena idea que lo intenten. Invítalo a salir y dile que es porque tienes curiosidad o algo así, y que sea cierto. Como ir a patinar, Marco es muy bueno en eso. Y cocinando nachos. Y bailando. Y en karate. Y en las normas de seguridad.

-¿Crees que aceptará?- de repente, no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

-Lo peor que te puede decir es que no. Además, ha estado pasando el rato con nosotros y haciendo cosas por cuatro semanas casi. Si te odiase, no lo habría hecho.

-Creo… creo que tienes razón.

-Por supuesto, Tom. Y conozco a Marco por años. Él no te odia, sólo es que no sabe que te sientes… atraído por él. ¿Te estás sonrojando otra vez?

-No.

-Pues ese tono rojo dice otra cosa.

Tom cortó la llamada para dejar de ver la radiante sonrisa de Star.

.-.

-...y entonces ganamos la carrera de relevos, y nunca había visto a Wendy así de contenta. Guardé algunos de los bombones que elegí del premio, Tom, mira. Son suizos. Nos contamos historias, y me enteré que Jakie-Lynn quería, en un principio, hacer karate, pero luego vio unas fotos de su madre y de su abuela patinando en los años sesenta y setenta, y decidió probarlo y al final le gustó. Y cuando al fin nos fuimos a dormir, los chicos por un lado y las chicas del otro, parecía que estábamos en una cabaña suiza.

Star y Tom escuchaban a un muy emocionado Marco, con la bolsa de bombones a medio comer en el centro de la ronda que habían armado. Escuchaban al muchacho en silencio, aunque Marco parecía no darse cuenta que lo escuchaban a medias, hasta que la chica se levantó.

-Marco, voy a por algo de beber, y algo salado. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Oh, nachos. ¿Y tú, Tom?

-Eh, lo mismo- dijo, sin mirarlo.

-Bien, vuelvo en un ratito- dijo la muchacha, y salió de la habitación de Marco.

El humano miró al demonio, quien parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos. Jugueteaba con ellas, como si intentase sacarse algo de la garganta.

-Marco- dijo al fin, cuando el otro pensaba que iban a quedarse en silencio hasta que volviese la muchacha –Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué… qué es?- preguntó, sobresaltado.

-Es sobre lo que mencionaste hace unos días- ahora sí, lo miraba, con sus tres ojos. No sabía bien qué reflejaban, pero no era nada similar al enojo –Eso que no te decíamos lo que sucedía.

-Bueno… ¡Genial! Soy todo oídos, entonces- se acomodó sobre el almohadón que usaba como asiento, y esperó.

-Han comenzado a realizarse ataques contra varias familias reales, Marco, entre ellas, la mía y la de Star. Parecen ser obra de un grupo demasiado bien organizado para ser algo del momento. Han enviado a algunos miembros de la familia real lejos de sus castillos. Como a Star y a mí.

Marco había pasado de la expectación a un drenaje de la alegría.

-Hace poco, desapareció un castillo completo. No lo destruyeron, sino que desapareció. Con gente y todo, dejó sólo un espacio vacío en donde antes estaban los cimientos. Y luego, empezaron a atacar a otros blancos, como a quienes tienen habilidades que podrían ser útiles a las familias reales. Y tú, Marco, estás empezando a entrar en esa categoría.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Eres amigo de Star, ya has luchado por ella, al lado de ella, y has rescatado y defendido a otras princesas. Todas las que estaban en Santa Olga hablan bien de la princesa misteriosa, Marco, y son más avispadas de lo que fui yo al intentar saber quién era el muchacho calavera enmascarado del baile de la Luna de Sangre. Si alguien enlaza esos dos eventos, no tardarán en encontrarte. Y si quien te encuentra tiene intenciones de llevarte por las malas… será mejor que sepas cómo defenderte.

-Eh… sí. A eso me refería.

-Hoy empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, Marco. Tanto Star como yo te ayudaremos. Esperamos que nunca tengas que utilizarlo para defenderte tú… o a las personas que te rodean. Mira- el demonio tomó la mano del humano, y señaló las líneas que empezaban a marcarse en la palma –Será mejor que las escondas de tus compañeros de clase, para que no sepan algo que los pueda dañar. No podrán confesar lo que no saben- dio vuelta su mano, hasta ponerla contra la propia -¿Sientes eso? Es la magia que fluye en mí. Star también la tiene, aunque es de un tipo distinto a la nuestra. Y es por eso… que si necesitas algo, o tienes dudas… puedes confiar en mí.

-Uuuuuuuuuh.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia la puerta, donde Star sonreía de oreja a oreja, con una bandeja en las manos con nachos y un par de botellas de lo que parecía ser jugo.

-Por favor, continúen- dijo la chica, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡Star!- dijo Tom, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero no se soltó.


	7. Susurros

Hasta los huesos

7: Susurros

-Respira.

Marco lo intentaba, pero la situación era algo confusa.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, él frente a Tom y Star algo lejos, observando la escena. En el suelo, entre el demonio y él, había cuatro objetos. Una vela ardiendo en un candelabro, una maceta con tierra, un abanico y un vaso con agua. Tom, en ese momento, le estaba alcanzando el abanico, y Marco no comprendía del todo lo que debía de hacer con él.

-Es para saber si tus habilidades son elementales- le aclaró la chica –Y así no te tiraremos al río si tienes poderes de fuego.

El tercer ojo de Tom pareció hastiado, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Esto es mágico, o algo así?- preguntó Marco.

-Sólo si tienes alguna habilidad relacionada con sus elementos- dijo el demonio. Tomó el candelabro, y señaló la llama con un dedo -¿Ves cómo se mueve?- la llama comenzó a bailar, hasta ponerse plana por completo, como si le hubiesen puesto un recipiente encima –Es porque mis habilidades están relacionadas con el fuego.

-Creo que las mías no tienes mucho que ver con el viento…

-¿Y las alas?- preguntó Star.

-Bueno, eso sí- admitió el humano.

Dejó el abanico en el suelo, y fue a por el vaso. Lo miró y no vio nada anormal en él. Señaló al agua, y le ordenó que una gota se levantase en la superficie. Lo pensó con fuerza. No sucedió nada, y dejó el vaso de nuevo en el piso. Tomó la maceta, y sintió el áspero material bajo sus dedos. Sonrió un poco al oler la tierra algo húmeda, y pensó en que sería interesante si pudiese moldear la arcilla u otros materiales con sus habilidades. La tierra parecía cómoda, acogedora como una cama con cobijas tejidas en telar en una mañana de invierno nevada. Allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, casi sonrió al imaginarse el estar tendido allí, oliendo la vida de la tierra mientras descansaba, en ese estado en el que aún no dormía, escuchando a sus alrededores, como si fuese un murmullo similar a la de una canción de cuna…

-Marco.

Lo que lo hizo volver en sí no fue la mano de Tom en su brazo, sino el tono con el que le había hablado. Demasiado rápido, como si le preocupase algo. Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse. No es que el suelo se fuese a abrir y él se fuese a dormir a los cimientos de la casa. Estaban en el primer piso, después de todo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, con un tono algo suave. Pestañeó, confundido.

-Prueba con esto- le dijo el demonio, tomando la maceta y alcanzándole el candelabro.

Marco, no exactamente molesto pero no contento, observó la llama y pensó en imitar lo que había hecho Tom. No debía ser tan difícil. Por un momento pensó en soplar, pero no sería nada útil. ¿Y si apagaba la llama? Antes, cuando usaban faroles o similares, a las llamas las protegían con una campaña de vidrio, para que el viento no les apagase la luz. La llama, cuando dejaron de mover el candelabro, se hizo más regular, arriba y abajo, más abajo, y Marco pensó que podría hacer que la llama fuese en horizontal. Abajo, abajo, abajo… y una voluta de humo salió de la punta de la mecha, ahora con un diminuto puntito ardiente y naranja que se estaba volviendo gris.

Miró la vela, sorprendido.

El humo estaba formando lo que parecía ser un semicírculo, pero fue sólo un par de segundos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, a nadie en particular.

-Que no eres Maestro Fuego, Marco. Tom seguirá con el título en esta ciudad.

Marco miró a Star, quien sonreía.

-Significa que debemos seguir probando- Tom tomó los objetos, los colocó en una caja de lo que parecía ser un material negro y lustroso, como si fuese piedra pulida, y comenzó a sacar otros. Dejó algo frío e irregular en las manos del muchacho –Intenta con esto.

Marco miró el objeto. Era plateado y frío al tacto, y de alguna manera reconoció que era plata. Una pepita de plata, irregular como cuando las sacan de la tierra y aún no las han fundido. De alguna manera, le gustó. Le recordó a un rosario que usaba su abuela cuando iba a misa, y cómo le decía que había sido un regalo de su abuela, y que cuando Marco se casara y tuviese hijos, ella se la daría a su primera nieta, o nieto. Parecía un tesoro, uno de esos que se veían en los cofres piratas enterrados en la arena. Había algunos, pequeños pero presentes, a unos metros bajo tierra en el jardín…

Marco pestañeó.

-¿Hay más de esto en el jardín?- preguntó a Tom.

-¿Más pepitas de plata?- preguntó el demonio.

-Sí, más de esto.

-Puedo averiguarlo enseguida- dijo Star, y agitó su varita, diciendo unas palabras que Marco no alcanzó a distinguir bien. Un rayo arcoíris después, algo atravesó volando la ventana y cayó a los pies de la chica. Algo plateado y que casi parecía una piedrita común y corriente, si no fuese por su tono plateado -¡Mira, sí había!

Sintió que alguien tomaba la pepita de sus manos, y dejó que Tom le pusiese el siguiente objeto en las manos. Algo seco y que no estaba frío al tacto. Le gustó enseguida. Miró qué era, y vio que era una cuña de madera, de esas que se usaban como topes de puerta. Dejó escapar una risita. La única persona que sabía que usaba esos topes de puerta eran sus abuelos, cuando iban de visita y se quedaban unos días. Su abuela le cocinaba buñuelos los días de lluvia, y le contaba cuentos mientras Marco se los comía, escuchando cada palabra como si fuesen de chocolate caliente.

Pestañeó y recordó lo mucho que a su abuela le gustaban los nachos. Él siempre los preparaba en el Día de los Muertos, y el plato de espaguetis con albóndigas que le gustaban a su abuelo. Se preguntó si terminarían en el mismo sitio cuando él dejase este mundo.

De alguna manera, se sintió como si un par de manos arrugadas se posasen en sus hombros, uno de hombre y otro de mujer, y algo se _desenvolvió_. Como si fuese una flor abriéndose al Sol, o algo que había estado atado y que ahora caía en cascada para mostrar su forma, ahora que no tenía por qué estar guardado.

El tope de puerta pesaba en sus manos.

De repente, levantó la vista, preguntándose qué hacía allí, con Tom mirando por sobre su cabeza, y Star con los ojos apuntando hacia el mismo sitio.

-Están detrás de mí, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con una casi certeza.

-¿Qué?- Star lo miró, confundida, y luego de nuevo a un punto por sobre su cabeza. O a sus costados –No, no, Marco, no ha entrado nadie. Es que…

-Tus alas- dijo Tom.

Por un segundo, nadie se movió.

Las palabras se hundieron en la cabeza de Marco, y luego miró hacia atrás. Vio un destello de negro y vino, y sintió que tenía algo en su espalda, algo no pesado pero tampoco liviano como el aire. Vio el ala, un ala que le recordó a la de los murciélagos pero era más gruesa, y luego miró hacia el otro lado.

Y vio algo rojo en el suelo.

Lo miró sin comprender, y se le pasó por la cabeza que podría llegar a ser sangre. Después comprendió que se trataba de parte de su abrigo con capucha. Y entonces pensó en cómo iba a vestirse de ahora en más, en especial con ropa de abrigo, si sus alas ya estaban allí. Alas. Alas que iban por sobre su cabeza hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, como las de los dragones, o las de los demonios. Alas para volar.

-Marco- la voz de Tom lo hizo mirar de nuevo al frente –Creo que es hora que uses esto.

Le estaba dando lo que parecía ser un brazalete de tela de toalla, de esos que usaban al hacer deportes para secarse el sudor de la frente. Miró al demonio sin comprender.

-Tus alas son demasiado visibles, Marco- le dijo –Y no es el único cambio.

La sonrisa, que no sabía que había estado teniendo en la cara, se le enfrió un poco. Miró a Star, quien le alcanzó un espejo de mano, y se miró la cara.

Ya no podía disimularlo.

Las líneas de la cara ahora habían formado una máscara al completo, y ya notaba que el interior empezaba a ser más pálido. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, notando la textura que empezaba a mostrarse sobre las partes blancas de lo que parecían ser una calavera sobre su cara. Y sus ojos… ¿parecían algo rojos?

Dejó el espejo a un lado y se puso la muñequera. Miró a su espalda, esperando que sus alas se replegasen, pero no sucedió nada. Miró a la muñequera y luego a Tom, confundido.

-Debería funcionar- dijo el demonio –Así me funcionó a mí… - lo miró –Marco, intenta replegar tus alas. Para que no te las pises al levantarte. Debería ser tan fácil como dejar de estirar a la mitad un brazo o una pierna.

Eso fue fácil. Las alas eran flexibles y se replegaron sobre su espalda, casi sin abultar. Le dio una sensación de alegría que le pareció algo rara, pero no desagradable.

-Ahora, veamos qué podemos hacer con… con el resto- dijo el demonio.

-A ver, Marco, probemos esto- dijo Star, empezando a mover su varita.

Bueno, se dijo Marco, ya tenía alas. ¿Qué podría salir… mal?

-No me mires así, hombre, que este truco lo practiqué mucho. Lo usé varias veces conmigo, y funciona. Veamos- apuntó con su varita a la muñequera, y de repente se volvió algo más fría y un poco menos flexible como si de tela pasase a ser de un tipo de plástico blando. Sintió que un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo –Bueno, mira tú.

-¿Qué?- dijo Marco.

-Mírate ahora.

Marco volvió a tomar el espejo, y se vio como se había visto un mes antes: con su rostro humano, sin alas, y su buzo con capucha aún roto, notó cuando movió el espejo para mirarse la espalda. Oh, bueno, algo era algo.

-Es una ilusión- dijo Star -Si alguien toca tu rostro no notará gran diferencia, y mientras mantengas tus alas plegadas, no pasará nada. Y luego podremos ir a practicar el vuelo.

El muchacho sonrió. Esa idea le gustaba.

Star bajó los ojos, sin moverse ni dejar de sonreír, y Marco siguió su mirada.

Tom lo miraba fascinado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó, casi sin pensarlo.

El demonio pestañeó una vez, antes de echarse atrás.

-Las alas… en un ser de tu estructura… no es algo común. Ni siquiera entre… entre la realeza.

-Imagínate en el próximo baile, Marco. La gente se preguntará si eres algún príncipe de tierras lejanas, y sólo Tom y yo sabremos quién eres en realidad… ¿Recuerdas el baile de la Luna de Sangre? Los rumores de entonces serán nada en comparación a esto. A menos… que quieras ir como fuiste en Santa Olga.

-No- dijo Marco, enseguida.

-¡Oh, vamos! – dijo la muchacha –A menos pruébate algún traje. Tom sabe cómo vestir bien, cuando quiere hacerlo… Y sabe más de anatomía demoníaca que yo.

-Pruébalo- le dijo Marco.

El ver a Tom así, fuera de balance en un ambiente amistoso, le resultaba extrañamente agradable. Hasta su molestia era bonita de ver. Terminaron riéndose los tres, Tom al último pero con sinceridad al fin.

En esos momentos, su compañía le era agradable.

.-.

-Marco.

-Oh, hola Jack. ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

-Bueno… como siempre. Aunque… creo que le he caído bien a algunos chicos, y a un par de chicas de la escuela.

-Hombre, eso es genial- Marco notó que Jackie-Lynn se acercaba, y la saludó con la mano y un "hola" sin moverse de su lugar. La muchacha le contestó, y los dos chicos continuaron caminando hacia el interior del edificio escolar.

-Sí, lo es… - hizo una pausa, y Marco esperó. Agradecía a todos los santos el que la ilusión funcionase, sintiendo sus alas bajo la ropa que cubría su espalda. Parecían hormiguear, y ya no picaban –Marco, ¿alguna vez has viajado en submarino?

-Nunca. ¿Es una nueva idea de tu padre?

-Es algo así… pero para gente grande. Dice que sería una buena opción para fiestas el tener un salón submarino. Y ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños… Bueno, me propuso el probarlo. En mi cumpleaños, con algunas de mis… no sé si decir amistades, pero gente con la que me agrada estar.

-Oh, sí, comprendo eso- dijo Marco, recordando de cómo se habían reído Star, Tom y él.

-Entonces… ¿vendrías a mi fiesta? Y algunas personas más…

(Voz helada. Susurra en niebla que se vuelve hielo y cae, en fragmentos que buscan sangre para congelar.)

Marco se detuvo ante el fugaz pensamiento. No habían sido siquiera palabras, sino una mezcla de imágenes, sensaciones y hasta el sabor del frío. Frío que era esquirlas filosas que se te clavaban en la parte más tierna de la unión delantera entre pie y pierna, haciendo que cayeras en un agujero en el hielo. Agujero que tardaba dos segundos en volver a cerrarse y allí te quedabas, dentro, una bonita estatua de hielo.

-¿Marco?

La voz de Jack lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿cómo hicieron posible un submarino?- preguntó, con voz algo rara –Es decir- volvió a su balance –No recuerdo que haya un curso de agua lo suficientemente profundo como para permitir algo así de… faraónico.

-Es parte de una nueva sección del parque que aún no ha terminado, pero el curso de agua está allí. ¿Pasa algo?

(El vidente no sabe. El vidente no debe saber.)

-¿Vamos a tener que llevar ropa de abrigo? Es decir, quedan unas semanas de invierno, pero no sé cómo serán… las instalaciones.

Jack sonrió cual príncipe encantado.

.-.

-Algo anda mal.

La sensación de intranquilidad fue creciendo a una de miedo, y luego a pánico. Marco agradeció no tener todas las clases con Jack, y cuando se despidió de él, simuló irse a su casa pero terminó cambiando de dirección y yendo hacia el departamento de Tom. Con calma. Como si se acordase de algo que le habían encargado que fuese a buscar antes de irse a casa de vuelta. Nada sospechoso.

Se obligó a relajarse y a entrar a un par de negocios, buscando cosas que no le habían pedido, y comprando algunas. Normal. Nada de lo que informar. Porque tenía la horrible sospecha que alguien lo estaba observando, y que esperaba que hiciese algo extraño para que le cayese algo en la cabeza. Y esa sensación parecía tener la voz de su abuelo, que había sido detective de la policía y sabía cuándo era buena idea confiar en sus instintos. Y cuándo tomar una ruta alternativa. Porque si sólo lo seguía uno solo, no sería complicado despistarlo.

-Pasa- dijo Tom, apenas escuchó la voz de Marco por el comunicador del edificio –Último piso.

Con una chicharra, las puertas se abrieron, y Marco entró corriendo. No seguro, pero menos peligroso. Tomó las escaleras, pese a saber que eran más peligrosas que el ascensor en total de personas heridas o muertas en ellas. No le gustaba la idea de encerrarse en una caja y subir, subir por una columna dentro de una caja pesada que no sabía si podría sostener, o si sus alas podrían extenderse en un espacio cerrado como ese, mientras algo tiraba de las cuerdas y cables desgarrados.

No se cruzó a nadie en su carrera, y cuando llegó al departamento de Tom, el demonio le abrió apenas llamó. Lo dejó entrar, sin una palabra, y Marco entró corriendo, casi sin aliento. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás herido?- la voz de Tom sonaba preocupada.

-N-no- respondió, entre jadeos.

(La calidez de la tierra, pero antes de ser tierra. Eso que hace que seas la parte viva de la tierra.)

-Tom- levantó la cabeza de repente, sorprendiendo al demonio, que estaba ahora a su lado. Estaba sin su ilusión humana –He empezado a sentir cosas.

-¿…cosas?

-Sí. Creo… creo que he escuchado, o sentido, que… que mis abuelos me… me intentan avisar de algo. Mis abuelos muertos.

-Eso podría encajar con tu nueva… situación- parecía algo decepcionado –Tus habilidades apenas están despertando, y puede que experimentes cosas… que Star y yo pasamos cuando niños.

-Tom… no sé si seguiré…

El demonio lo miró, con algo que Marco no pudo identificar en sus ojos.

-Ibas a decirme, unos días atrás, que yo no era de este mundo. O que no era de los mundos donde viven Star y tú. Y ahora… ahora no sé si seguiré así. Siendo… siendo un humano de este mundo.

-Marco, si fueses un humano vulgar y silvestre, no habrías intentado aceptar mi existencia. La habrías negado.

-Pero eres real. Star es real. Ponyhead es real, Ludo es real, Mewni es real, y yo soy real.

-No todos los humanos pueden aceptarlo.

-¿Y yo qué… qué soy?

Tom lo miró en silencio. Al fin había terminado de comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo, y había corrido hacia él en pánico.

-Eres un humano que ha pasado por cosas. Y esas cosas te dieron habilidades extra.

-¿Pero aún soy humano?

-Ni Star ni yo lo somos- le alcanzó un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo. Parecía que se le iban a volcar los ojos en lágrimas de un momento a otro.

-¡Pero nacieron así! ¿Qué pasaría, Tom, si empezases a convertirte en humano?

-Probablemente me expulsarían de infierno. No se admite la realeza humana. Tú, en cambio, estás ganando habilidades…

-¿Voy a empezar a ver a la gente como comida? ¿Entraré en frenesí y mataré lo que tenga delante? ¿Soñaré con un triángulo amarillo con moño y sombrero de copa y empezaré a buscar hacer tratos con la gente, sellados con fuego azul? ¿Empezaré a tener hambre de almas? Oh, Dios mío, ¿mi familia está a salvo conmigo bajo su propio techo?

No se resistió cuando Tom lo llevó a un abrazo.

De las preguntas en pánico pasó a los sollozos, y luego se quedó dormido, en brazos del demonio.


	8. No como un vampiro joven

Hasta los huesos

8: No como un vampiro joven

-Respira.

Marco, obedeció, todavía algo tembloroso, e intentando no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ayer desde el momento en que pisó la escuela. La otra cara de sus nuevas habilidades. Contuvo el aire unos segundos y lo dejó ir, repitiendo hasta que pudo hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

-Tom… gracias.

El demonio lo miró, sin comprender.

-Por estar aquí. Y por… er, esto- señaló la cama en la que se había despertado.

-Era la más cercana, y si despertabas y no me veías, podrías haber entrado en pánico de nuevo. Además, si realmente había alguna clase de peligro, lo mejor era no estar en sitios separados. ¿Te estás sonrojando? No he utilizado ninguno de mis encantos en ti.

Marco se tapó la cara con las manos, y luego su torso bajó hasta tocar las sábanas.

-Nunca había dormido en la cama de otra persona- dijo entre sus dedos.

-¿Ni en la de tus padres?

-No. Tenían mi cuna al lado, pero siempre era "cada uno en su camita".

-Espero no te haya resultado desagradable.

(Semilla a árbol joven, con mucho por delante. No tocar. No bromear sobre el tema. Aún está vulnerable. No sería justo, no sería bueno, no es base saludable. Demasiado frágil ahora. Apoyar, no tocar.)

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Marco.

-"Espero no te haya…"

-No, después de eso.

-No. ¿Has sentido algo?

-Er… creo. Aunque no eran del todo palabras. Y no es la primera vez que pasa.

-¿En qué circunstancias sucedió la primera vez?

-Fue ayer, en la escuela… ¿Por qué no fuiste a clase?

-Tenía un par de cosas que hacer, y cuando terminé era tan tarde que no valía la pena.

(Cosas fluyendo por debajo de la superficie. Capas.)

-Capas.

-¿Qué?

-Como las cebollas. Compré algunas ayer- Marco sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero que si seguía tirando del hilo lo iba a encontrar –Para cocinar algo. O pretender que iba a cocinar algo. De cena. No fui a cenar. No fui… no fuimos a la escuela- lentamente, sintió que el pánico empezaba a volver.

-Marco, es sábado.

\- Casa. Yo. No avisé.

-Le dije a tu madre que te quedabas aquí por la noche- el muchacho lo miró. Con sus alas relajadas, a Tom le recordó a una mascota que había tenido de pequeño. Dejó escapar una risita, y Marco lo miró, confundido –Sí, usé tu teléfono celular. Así que si quieres, puedes hacer eso que ibas a hacer.

(Seguro. Algo que él sabe hacer. Curiosidad, también.)

-¿Hacer?

-¿Qué se hace con lo que compras en tiendas de alimentos?

Un segundo de miradas.

Dos

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Marco, al final –Tienes razón. No vale la pena que se desperdicien, y con la hora que es, más vale empezar a hacer un almuerzo temprano. ¿Me alcanzas mi ropa? ¿Por qué sonríes?

(Calidez. Agrado. Compañía amena.)

-Quizás te lo diga luego- le alcanzó la ropa que Marco había llevado el día anterior -¿No quieres que te preste algo de ropa? Para ver si es cierto eso que tengo o no buen gusto.

-Eh… Quizás después de cocinar. No quiero que se arruine. Y, la verdad, tengo hambre.

-Pues entonces muéstrame tus habilidades en la cocina, Marco Díaz. Veremos si te has ganado la fama que Star te ha hecho.

.-.

Marco había entrado a un par de tiendas de comestibles, comprando lo que siempre usaba para cocinar sus nachos. La clase de comida que preparas cuando, además de una necesidad de comida, tienes una de sentirte bien anímicamente. Había ido a por los ingredientes para unos nachos sin carne, y comenzó con el guacamole. Eso lo sabía hacer. Sobre eso tenía control.

La cocina del departamento de Tom había sido modificada, por supuesto, y la heladera estaba llena de comida preparada, o lo que supuso que Tom consideraba comida. Le sorprendió que no hubiese sirvientes allí, o si los había, que se escondiesen tan bien. El demonio lo había dejado en la cocina a por algo que no recordaba. Tomó un aguacate y lo cortó por la mitad.

Le sacó el hueso y comenzó a retirar la pulpa, para luego ir a por el otro. Su madre le había enseñado cómo buscar aguacates maduros pero no tanto, y que había que echarles jugo de limón encima para que no se oxidase. Peló y picó dos dientes del ajo que había comprado, una cebolla grande, bien picaditos. Algo de salsa tabasco. Unas hojas de cilantro bien machacadas, y mezclar bien. Sacó los nachos de la bolsa y los puso a calentar en el horno, con algo de queso encima, el tomate y una cebolla más pequeñas, bien picados.

-Eso huele bien- el demonio entró a la cocina, con lo que parecía ser su ropa informal, ideal para un concierto de punk-rock.

-Veamos si te gusta su sabor- dijo Marco, sacando la bandeja de horno con los nachos echando vapor y aroma -¿Dónde los llevo?

Tom llevó una botella y dos vasos largos, y fueron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, con pufs y una pantalla gigante. Marco puso los nachos en una mesita, y luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, se acostó sobre un puf de frente, se levantó la parte posterior de su remera, y dejó sus alas libres. Eran como el fluir de una tela, aunque tuviesen partes sólidas.

-¿Admirándote, muchacho?- el otro sonaba divertido, y le dio un mordisco a un nacho con guacamole –Mmmmm- dijo, con deleite.

Marco lo miró, y vio que estaba masticando antes de contestar.

-Es… extraño. Se sienten como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, y se hubiesen… desenvuelto. O algo similar. No es como lo que pasó con el tentáculo ese.

-Tengo que oír eso- tomando otro nacho y pasándolo por el recipiente con guacamole, Tom se sentó en el puf, con los pies apoyados en el piso y el cuerpo hacia delante -¿Cómo fue eso del tentáculo?

-Un experimento de Star que no salió como debía. Terminé con un tentáculo en vez de brazo, y al principio era genial… Hasta que se volvió violento. Me volvió violento, y cuando Star logró contenerlo y hacerlo desaparecer… bueno, antes de eso tenía un brazo lastimado. Y ese ser… dijo algo de que no se podía eliminar del todo el virus.

-Oh, creo que sé qué ser es ese- Tom miró hacia el techo y luego volvió hacia el muchacho –Es la clase que se aferra a alguien y le hace resaltar un defecto hasta el máximo, disfrazándolo de virtud. Como si los humanos fueran perfectos.

-Entonces… ¿no terminaré siendo un hombre violento?

-Eso dependía de las elecciones que tomabas, Marco. Y no pareces ir por ahí solucionando todos los problemas a puñetazos… ni cortándole la mano a la gente.

El muchacho se tapó la cara.

-Tom, lo siento…

-Y mira, ahora estamos comiendo nachos deliciosos en mi sala como seres civilizados. Eso no lo hace un violento, lo hace alguien que está evolucionando. Es lo que omiten esa clase de seres, para poseer a su anfitrión, o consumirlo, dependiendo de su clase.

Marco respiró un par de veces entre sus manos.

-¿Te han gustado?- dijo al final, espiando por entre sus dedos.

-Si no te apuras, me los terminaré comiendo yo. Y no soy el que dijo que tenía hambre.

Marco alargó la mano, tomó un nacho, lo pasó por guacamole y se lo llevó a la boca. Sonrió cuando el nacho crujiente desapareció entre sus dientes. Tom sirvió lo que parecía ser gaseosa en los vasos, y por el resto de la mañana, Marco se sintió cálido.

.-.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Marco, estaba preocupada, y punto de ir a buscarte por si te pasaba algo, cuando llamó Tom. Casi pensé que me iba a decir vía espejo que te habían atacado, y entonces va y usa ese espejo en miniatura que tienes en el bolsillo. Dijo que estabas bien y asustado. ¿Qué te asustó, Marco?

-Creo… que fue un ataque de pánico. Sí, eso fue- Star y Tom tenían los mismos modelos de pufs, notó, aunque el material y el color fuesen distintos. Pensó en sus alas –Star, creo que voy a necesitar cortar un par de tajos en la espalda de mi ropa.

-Si te congelas la espalda, puede que lances rayos de hielo.

El muchacho miró la gran sonrisa de la chica e hizo la conexión.

-Oh, cierto. Tajos en ropa hermética para conservar el calor. ¿Mis alas se pueden congelar?

-Pues… Podríamos intentar.

-No, no gracias- dijo, rápido.

-Oh bueno- pareció acordarse de algo –Ah, me encontré con Jackie-Lynn hoy al salir de la escuela. Dijo que te diese esto- le alcanzó un sobre celeste con brillantina blanca –Es una invitación para un cumpleaños- sonrió de oreja a oreja –Parece que estás muy solicitado estos días, Marco. ¿Puede que sea tu nuevo encanto? Oy. Oy, oy, ooooooy. ¿Es eso sonrojo?

-No- se escondió tras el sobre y se hundió más en el puf.

-¿Vas a ir al próximo baile en el castillo de Tom?

-¿Qué?- Marco, desconcertado, se levantó y la miró, con el sobre en el regazo -¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?

-Pues es de la realeza, cada tanto hacen bailes… aunque en los últimos tiempos no tanto. Piénsalo, Marco. Vestido como un príncipe y bailando con Tom. ¡Serías la noticia del día!

-Y muy arriesgado. Además, Tom no me ha mostrado su guardarropa, pese a que le pregunté.

Los ojos de Star crecieron en tamaño y brillo.

-¿Qué? Dormí con la ropa de ayer y él me preguntó si quería algo de la suya.

-¿En su cama? Oh, Marco, has ido más lejos de lo que yo jamás fui con él. ¡Pillín!

Marco se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Star, para ya. No es gracioso.

-Bueno- ojos aun brillando -¿De qué va la carta? ¿Admiradora secreta?

-Creo que sé qué es, y no, no es una admiradora secreta- abrió el sobre –Es una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños… Y parece que hay un par de invitaciones más.

-Es hora de ir a por tu nueva ropa, muchacho.

-Star, no es de…

-Sí es de disfraces. Me lo dijo Jakie-Lynn cuando me dio la invitación. ¿Por qué me miras raro? Está al otro lado de la tarjeta.

-Oh, bueno- miró hacia su espalda –Creo que sería algo peligroso el llevar mis alas fuera… Je.

Star lo miró, curiosa.

-Es raro Star. Tenía miedo de ser algo horrible, y de que pasase una tragedia, como en esas historias donde un vampiro joven empieza por matar a toda su familia. Pero ahora… no siento miedo. Siento hasta curiosidad. Y de todas las per… ¿te acuerdas la primera vez que vi a Tom?

-Oh, sí.

-Hoy pudimos hablar de eso y hasta reírnos. No pensé que él sería mi primera opción ante un ataque de pánico- miró a la muchacha –Star, ¿por qué sonríes?

-Sueño despierta. Podría hacer algo con mi varita, pero creo que mejor lo hago cuando no estés.

-O… k.

-Y si hay dos boletos, ¿tienes idea a quiénes invitar?

-Por supuesto que a mamá y a papá- dos segundo de silencio.

-Marco, no es para reírse tanto.

-Es-es-que sí es… Bueno, alivia el reírse después de lo de ayer. Pensaba en Tom y en ti, si quieren ir.

-Claaaaaro, pero sólo si me dejas ayudarte con tu vestuario.

-Star, no vas a usar uno de "esos" trajes… ¿o sí?

-Bueno, si quieres…

-NO.

-Oh, allá tú. Pero de todos modos, necesitarás ayuda si quieres esconder esas alas por más tiempo. Serán hermosas, pero puede que llamen la atención de la gente equivocada.

.-.

-Ahora sí, Marco, no te escaparás.

-Star…

-Sabes, Marco, si no quieres hacerlo, sólo dímelo. Si no te sientes cómodo, no importa la ropa que te pongas, no lucirás… no te lucirás.

-Es un cumpleaños con fiesta de disfraces. No creo que sea conveniente ir… al natural, Tom.

-No pensaba ir desnudo- miró a Marco –Si me lo pones en bandeja, hombre.

Star empezó a reírse, y casi se cayó al suelo de la habitación del demonio.

-Puede que no tengan que esconderse, chicos. Si nadie dijo nada sobre mi mewbertad, ni se mostraron demasiado preguntones cuando te vieron llegar a la escuela, volando y con un caballo de huesos, no creo que ir disfrazado de ustedes mismos haga mucha diferencia… Oh, espera.

Star buscó algo en su cartera con forma de estrella, que había quedado en un puf, mientras Tom le mostraba algo de su ropa a Marco.

-Si quisiera ir de príncipe moderno, creo que esto encajaría perfecto- dijo el muchacho –¿Usas esto a diario?

-Y luego bailaríamos y la gente se preguntaría quién es el guapo muchacho que baila contigo, y entonces perderé un zapato y Jack vendrá a por mí… Y no, esto es más formal que otra cosa. Aunque mamá ya me dijo que debo acostumbrarme a usar ropas más adecuadas para mi rango.

-¿Crees que Jack te considerará más atractivo que a mí? Es decir, eso del príncipe misterioso siempre da buena fama, claro, aunque no sé si a Jack le atraen los chicos.

-Marco, Jack es bi.

-¿Star? ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace unos segundos. Mira, esto es lo que te quería mostrar. Lo encontré en… "Libro de caras", o algo así. Es el de Jack Nieve. Y parece que tuvo un par de noviazgos antes. Uno con una chica y otro con un chico. Parece que su noviazgo terminó unas semanas antes de mudarse a esta ciudad.

-Star, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Tom me enseñó, y luego pregunté a expertos en el tema… Bueno, sí, con un poco de magia. Los Nieve nunca ocultaron si les gustaban los chicos, las chicas, o los dos. Así que puede que le cueste decidirse entre los dos, chicos- terminó, con una risita.

-Star, ¿has estado viendo esas imágenes sólo con chicos en ellas?

-Marco, soy una jovencita saludable a la que le agradan los varones. Dos, mejor aún. Y si están entre ellos, bueno…

-Así que ese es el motivo por el cual siempre te nos pegas- dijo Tom –Te has ganado esos cuernos, chica.

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? Si siempre estoy rodeada de malas compañías… Y chicos guapos. O que van camino a serlo. Es lo lógico.

-Tom, ¿y si volvemos a la ropa, antes que a Star se le ocurra preguntarnos cosas?

-Ooooooooh, ¿y qué podría preguntarles que no quieran que yo sepa? ¿Es que hubo algo más que sólo dormir en la misma cama? ¿O acaso fue- levantó las manos e hizo signos de comillas –"dormir"?

-Marco, deja de ponerte en bandeja, por favor.

-Más ahora, que te ves mucho más sabroso para el mundo. Ey, ¿por qué esa mirada? Si no soy la única que lo ha notado. Las chicas casi murmuran más sobre ti que sobre Tom, y él es el príncipe misterioso y genial que vino de tierras exóticas.

-Espera, espera, ¿cómo?

-Marco, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero los cambios por los que estás pasando se notan en la forma en que te comportas- le dijo Tom, con calma –Star lo notó mucho antes, porque ella te conoce desde hace años y ha vivido contigo, y yo lo confirmé. Has ganado confianza. Y la confianza es sexy.

-Oh, ¿incluso para los demonios?

Tom pestañeó, sorprendido ante la respuesta y el tono que había usado el otro. Al segundo siguiente, sonrió con malicia.

-Pues no sé. Soy el único que conozco que está por aquí, y creo que has mejorado algo, sí, pero no tanto como yo. Para estar seguros, deberíamos ir a un sitio donde haya más demonios…

-Oh, claro, como un baile, ¿no?

-Me alegra tanto saber que aceptas la idea, Marco. Será en un par de meses, y no sabía si te iba a gustar la idea… con todo eso del príncipe misterioso del baile de la Luna de Sangre.

-Tom, ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó Marco, curioso. Curioso, pero no con tono de negarse.

-Pues sí. ¿Aceptas mi invitación, joven Marco Díaz?

-Pues… veré si tengo sitio en mi agenda.

-Sí lo tienes, Marco, yo me encargaré de eso.

-Oh, bueno. Gracias a mi asistente Star, creo que podre honrar su baile con mi presencia, señor Tom.

-Genial- sonrió de una forma algo extraña, casi son dulzura, y luego de unos segundos, volvió a tomar una prenda de ropa –Ahora, veamos qué podrías usar entonces.

-¡Ese azul! Puede que combine con este otro, mira, Tom.

-Ustedes dos juntos son un peligro.

-Pues sí, Marco. Creo que ya lo sabías- dijo la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Ahora, no te muevas, veamos si esto te queda…


	9. Agitación

Hasta los huesos

9: Agitación

-Respira.

Tom intentó respirar, y su pecho subió y bajó varias veces. Marco lo sentía tenso y caliente, y vio que una de sus manos se aferraba, temblando, a las sábanas. Sintió que la transpiración le goteaba, pese a la nieve que caía del otro lado de la ventana del departamento. Despacio, bajó su cabeza y besó el cuello del demonio.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres, Tom- dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Autocontrol. Autocontrol. Autocontrol.

-A ti- logró decir el demonio entre jadeos, y Marco sonrió en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su amante.

-¿Deseas que me mueva?

-S… sí.

-Dime cuándo.

Sintió que el cuerpo bajo él se relajaba, junto con un torrente de energía que le llegó hasta la punta de las alas, haciéndolas agitarse. El interior de Tom era una deliciosa tortura, y él tenía hambre de más. Deslizó una de sus manos, que estaba a un costado del torso del demonio, hacia una de las pálidas piernas, y la alzó hasta que quedó por sobre su hombro. Se la besó, sintiendo cómo el cambio en el ángulo hacía temblar al muchacho bajo él.

-Marco…

La expresión de Tom era de deseo, de ansia, de más…

.-.

Marco se despertó transpirado.

Tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella, deseando que esas imágenes desapareciesen. Maldijo por lo bajo esos sueños. Al menos le habían hecho comprobar que su sistema reproductivo estaba funcional, pese a la ausencia de huesos en ciertas importantes zonas masculinas y a lo avanzado de su transformación.

Sus alas tintineaban, recordando esa sensación en el sueño. Marco dejó escapar un sonido entre gruñido y gemido, atenuado por el colchón y la almohada. Estaba tan feliz que Tom no fuese como ese demonio en forma de triángulo, que podía entrar en tus sueños o algo así. Intentó respirar hondo varias veces, hasta que se convenció que su problema no iba a solucionarse solo.

Sólo esperaba que su madre no preguntase nada sobre la velocidad en que su caja de pañuelos parecía vaciarse.

.-.

-Marco, no tienes buena cara hoy.

-Es que anoche no dormí bien, Star- intentó concentrarse en su desayuno. Necesitaba nutrirse para estar funcional… no de esa manera, no, de eso ya había comprobado que todo se encontraba en un estado óptimo de desempeño. Dejó escapar un gemido, con la cara oculta entre las manos.

-Sabes, podríamos ir a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Tom dice… - pausa –Oh.

-¿Oh?

-Marco, ¿por qué estás tan tenso?

-No estoy tenso. Nada de nada. Estoy tranquilo. Sólo cansado. Eso. Nada más.

-Sabes… la Mewbertad puede no ser algo de una sola vez… A veces puede llevar a efectos secundarios… como el tener sueños algo… "interesantes"- pausa –Wow, Marco.

-Por favor, que alguien me mate- dejando a un lado su taza, el muchacho escondió la cara entre sus brazos cruzados, intentando fundirse con la mesa.

-Es algo natural- Star lo dijo con demasiada alegría en la voz.

-Eso lo dices porque eres una de esas chicas que le gustan los chicos.

-Y si son dos, mejor- el muchacho observó la radiante sonrisa de la muchacha y gimió –Oh, vamos, Marco. Soy una de las únicas dos personas que puede saber por lo que estás pasando. Y, a menos que quieras preguntarle a Tom…

-Nonononononoasíestábien- dijo, sentándose recto en su silla con rapidez.

-¿Qué quieres saber, entonces?- preguntó, dejando a un lado su desayuno y dándole toda tu atención -¿Si es normal el tener sueños "interesantes"?

-Er… - el sonrojo le subió a las mejillas –No es uno solo… los he… tenido todos los días… desde el sábado a la noche.

-Ujum- Star se dio golpecitos en la cabeza con su varita –Sí, eso encaja. ¿Qué más?

-¿Soy yo o Tom… Tom parece… percibir algo de esto?

-Puede ser. Es muy observador cuando quiere serlo. Y parece que eres uno de sus sujetos observables favoritos- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Marco no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Marco?

-Es que es… repentino. Antes me gustaban las chicas y luego aparece Tom y pone todo de cabeza en mi cabeza, y a mi… cuerpo- lo dijo susurrando, como si temiese que sus padres lo escuchasen, sentados en la sala viendo la televisión –parece gustarle la idea. Pero no es… no sé si esto… si esté bien.

-Eres sano, eres buen chico, todo parece funcionar de forma correcta.

-Es que… ¿no debería haber romance? ¿O conocernos mejor antes? O algo como eso…

-Si los dos están de acuerdo, pues no hay problema, Marco. Eso del romance rosa ya está pasado de moda, pero si a ti te gusta, ve a por ello. ¿Te gusta eso, Marco?

-…no soy nada bueno para el romance.

-Pues ve a por el placer, entonces.

-¡Star!- escandalizado, sintió que no sólo se sonrojaba por la sugerencia, sino porque la idea no le desagradaba para nada -¿Tom sabe…? ¿Tom cree en…? ¿Tom es…?- balbuceó, confundido.

-Creía que a esta altura ya sabías que le gusta la gente, no una chica o un chico. ¿O es que crees que todos los demonios son o varones o mujeres?

-Grmñf- Marco se mordió el brazo cubierto con tres capas de abrigo. "Época de la cebolla", sí, cuando tenías tanto abrigo encima que se te hacía difícil el moverte.

-Puede que él también esté esperando algo de eso…

Marco se rió, y la muchacha lo miró, algo confundida.

-Oh, sí, claro. Seguro que le gustaría… saber su posición- pausa –Star, deja de sonreír así.

-Deja de ponérmelo en bandeja. Y dime, Marco, ¿qué te parece tantear el terreno con Tom?

-Creo que. Mejor no. Por ahora. Él es. Tom. Y yo. Soy Marco.

-Y se verían tan bonitos los dos juntos… sin tanta ropa encima.

Marco sintió que se le subía el calor a la cara.

-Oh, vamos. Si una chica te dijo una vez que quería ser tu novio… Oh, no, espera, lo dijo al tentáculo que tenías por brazo.

-Oh, Dios, sí.

-Ella estaba diciendo que ahora no le importaría ser novia tuya...

-¿En serio?

-Pues, ¿ella te gusta?

-En este momento, no.

-Mira, puedes intentar decirle algo a Tom. O a Jack Nieve. Otro muchacho bonito que te hace ojitos…

-Star, no soy el protagonista de un manga de esos que lees.

-Por supuesto que no, eres una persona real en la realidad real del mundo real. Y si no le dices nada a Tom, puede que crea que tu corazón, u otras partes más masculinas, están pensando en el príncipe de hielo.

-No es tan frío como aparenta- dijo Marco, sonriendo.

Star lo miró por un segundo.

Luego, empezó a reírse.

-Oh, oh, oh, eso estuvo bueno.

-Me gustan las personas más cálidas, Star. ¿Qué puedo decir?

-Y tienes en la mira a uno de los más "calientes" de todos. Buen ojo.

-…quizás sea por eso, muchacha.

-Ooooooooh, eso me gusta, Marco.

-Sí, ya me imagino que lo que a ti te gustaría es que te lo cuente… ¿Star?

La muchacha estaba mordisqueando su varita, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Star, no puedo creerlo.

-Marco, con todo lo que has visto estando conmigo en estos años, me sorprende que te sorprenda. Son dos chicos guapos y que encajarían, je, muy bien juntos.

-Empiezo a pensar que tú pervertiste a Tom y no al revés.

-Pueeeeede que sí- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.-.

-Star, ¿le pasa algo a Marco?

-Oh, no, Tom, todo lo contrario- dijo la chica, y se rió por lo bajo. Le dio un mordisco a una de las donas que había llevado a la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me evita?

Star siguió riéndose por lo bajo.

-Mujer, cuenta el chiste o no te rías.

-Pueeeeeeede que quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo, pero no se anima a decírtelo. Tiene consideración con las personas y no sabe cómo te lo tomarás.

-¿Y tú sabes qué…?

-Oh, no, señor- la chica se volvió seria y negó con la cabeza –Eso que te lo diga él.

-Pero él no me lo dice.

-Pues entonces no está listo para decírtelo.

-Y me dices que él no está listo para decírmelo porque…

-Para que no me diga ninguno de los dos que no les dije nada. Que no me vengan con esas cosas. Ya no son niños.

-¡Díselo a él!

-Ya se lo dije, más o menos. Pro no importa cuánto subas el fuego, eso no hará que la torta se cocine más rápido. Queda quemada por fuera y cruda por dentro, y no es lo mismo. ¿O es que acaso los deliciosos nachos de Marco se hacen a las apuradas?

Tom sacó otra dona y empezó a morderla, sin decir nada, mirando la puerta por la que había salido Marco.

-Buen chico. Cómo se nota que has madurado.

-Habría sido triste el que pasaran dos años y no haber madurado nada.

-Bien, bien, así se empieza.

.-.

El momento llegó el miércoles a la mañana.

-¡Hola! ¡Tom!- dijo Marco, como si esperase el salir disparado hacia cualquier otro lugar ante el mínimo gesto del demonio.

-Er… Hola, Marco- respondió -¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡¿Por qué preguntas?!

-Me estás llamando por el espejo de Star, una hora antes de que nos veamos en la escuela.

-Sí, eso, espero no haberte, despertado, Tom.

-Ya estaba despierto.

-Tú me mantuviste dormido.

Tres ojos se clavaron en él.

-¿…cómo?

-Es que, no pude dormir, y tú estabas… estabas allí. Muchas veces.

-¿Por qué te estás volviendo rojo?

Por unos segundos, pareció que Marco iba a cortar la llamada e irse corriendo, pero luego dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y lo miró, decidido.

-Tom, me están pasando cosas extrañas. Creo… que puede ser la Mewbertad. Y tú… tú esssss… eres algo repetido.

-No lo creo, soy único- el tercer ojo le guiñó, y el otro enrojeció de nuevo.

-Tom, es en serio. Es… - miró hacia todos lados, y luego soltó, mirándolo casi con miedo -¿los demonios entran en celo?

Silencio.

-No todos. Pero no eres un demonio.

-Soy como tú- y luego añadió, ante la mirada algo confundida del otro –Único- sonrió, algo nervioso.

-¿Quieres que tengamos esta charla cara a…?

-NO- demasiado rápido, demasiado alto –No sé si podré. Es que… - tomó aire –Esto soñando contigo.

-Eso es normal, soy irresistible- sonrió con algo entre el orgullo y la vanidad.

-No de la forma en que… en que creo que tú crees. Es algo más… er… intenso.

Ahora no lo miraba a la cara.

-Marco, no puedo leer tu mente, pero creo saber lo que piensas.

La crispación fue muy visible. El aumento del sonrojo, también.

-Es que no se… no sé si te… no te veo en esa… posición.

-Marco, ¿has tenido cálidos sueños conmigo?

No había burla en su voz, ni diversión, sólo curiosidad, y eso le hizo levantar la vista. Tom lo miraba como si estuviese esperando algo de él.

-Er… ¿sí?

-¿Eso es todo?

-Er… ¿no? ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de disfraces conmigo?

-…Sí, Marco. Pero dime más sobre esos sueños.

-¿Sueños? ¿Qué sueños?

-Esos que tienes conmigo. Porque puede que no cumpla deseos, pero quizás a ese sí lo pueda hacer realidad… - sonrió con algo que era demasiado similar a la malicia. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero no se burlaba de él.

-Esa no es la posición que ocupa el demonio en esta clase de…

-Oh, no, has estado demasiado tiempo con Star- Tom se palmeó el rostro –Y ella te habló de ese triángulo con moño y sombrero de copa de los sueños. Eso es fantasía, Marco.

-Sí, lo eres.

El demonio lo miró entre sus dedos.

-Creo que empiezo a ver lo que estás tratando de decirme- bajó su mano -¿Es algo que quieres intentar volver realidad? Ser más "activo", digo.

Las alas de Marco se movieron tras él, como si tintineasen.

-Tom- su voz goteaba algo que no le había escuchado antes. Casi sonaba como a lujuria -¿Es que no tienes curiosidad por saber lo que se siente el dormir agotado en la misma cama conmigo? La tuya era muy cómoda…

Los tres ojos del demonio lo miraron, atónitos, intentando procesar la escena. Los ojos de Marco se habían vuelto algo más rojos, y el muchacho exudaba seguridad… por unos tres segundos.

Luego, pareció volver a su otro yo.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo Tom.

-¡Hacerqué!- asustado, notó el demonio.

-Creo saber lo que sucede, Marco. Es extraño, pero no tanto. Y no me repele para nada- añadió, con una media sonrisa.

-Sí. Qué. Mepasa.

-¿Te había pasado antes? Eso de tu "fuerte atracción" hacia alguien más.

-No. Es decir en mi Mewbertad… o lo que fuese eso, creo recordar que había… mucha gente que me atraía. Y puede que haya tenido sueños así antes… con algunas chicas y uno o dos chicos… - se rascó la cabeza, sin animarse a mirarlo del todo –Pero nunca había sido tan… Es como soñar que estás soñando y darte cuenta que sueñas dentro del sueño, y despertarte dentro del sueño y comprender que estás soñando, o algo así. Pero yo pensaba que era la realidad, Tom, que tú en realidad estabas allí, en tu cama, y que estábamos…- se cortó en seco.

-Si bebes una medida de tekila puede que puedas decírmelo- sonaba interesado y divertido, no molesto ni hastiado como se temía Marco.

-No, no necesito beber.

-Pues dime qué quieres, Marco- sonreía como un demonio -¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Ser yo- la voz era más profunda ahora, y sus alas se movieron despacio, como movidas por una brisa cálida –Y sólo puedo serlo contigo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo sea tu primera experiencia?

A esta altura, Tom casi podía saber cuándo Marco iría de forma "evolucionada" a su yo anterior, de confiado a inseguro. Y creía saber el motivo.

-¿C-cómo sabes que…?- balbuceó el humano.

-Eso les pasa a algunos demonios, Marco, pero sólo una vez.

-¿Te pasó a ti?- Tom pareció recordar algo no muy agradable –Er…

-No, pero sé lo que pasa cuando no se hace nada al respecto. ¿Sabes qué? Hablemos cara a cara, así resolvemos esto de una vez. De todos modos, por como nieva, no va a haber clase.

-Er… ¿Nieve?- Marco miró hacia la ventana, que parecía casi un espejo blanco –Oh. ¿Y cómo vas a…?

-Sí, creo que será mejor que yo vaya para allá. A menos que veas mi departamento como algo más familiar y relajante- miró a Marco –Ya veo que no. Estaré allí en quince minutos.

-Er… ¿cómo?

-Oh, Marco, ¿de verdad crees que no traje algunas cosas de mi hogar?- se rió por lo bajo, divertido –Sólo estate listo en quince minutos, y estaré en tu puerta. A menos que prefieras…

-Bueno. Estábien. Nosvemos. Eneso.

Tom sonrió casi con ternura cuando Marco cortó la llamada.


	10. Rodeado de amor

Hasta los huesos

10: Rodeado de amor

Cuando se dijo que estaba calmado, o lo suficientemente calmado, Marco salió de la habitación de Star. Que no estaba en casa. Bajó a la cocina, en donde su madre le había dejado su desayuno, con una nota en que le decían que iban al cine porque Star tenía curiosidad por ver una película romántica. A Marco no le atraían esas películas. Le iban a traer algo dulce, decía la nota. Marco creyó haber leído mal, pero no importaba.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té con leche, e intentó beberla. Sentía que su estómago estaba retorciéndose, pero tenía que tener combustible. Como los aviones. Alas tintineando con… con lo que sea que las estuviese moviendo. Quizás era el azúcar. Dulce y caliente como un beso… comoelchocolate. Eso. Mejor haría un par de tazas de chocolate para cuando llegase Tom.

Puso la leche sobre el fuego un par de segundos antes que sonase el timbre de entrada.

Casi dio un salto por la sorpresa.

Intentando calmarse, fue hacia la puerta de entrada caminando como un robot. La nieve seguía cayendo del otro lado de la puerta. Respiró hondo un par de veces y la abrió. Una ráfaga de viento y nieve le dio en la cara antes de poder decir nada, y algo pasó por su lado, algo cubierto de blanco. Cerró la puerta enseguida y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Demonios, que hacía frío.

Casi se rió, pero al final salió como un traqueteo de dientes.

-Chimenea- dijo, y señaló hacia el hogar. El montón blanco fue hacia allá, y Marco fue hacia la cocina, a tiempo para evitar que la leche hirviese y se volcase.

Unos minutos después volvió a la sala, donde lo esperaba Tom, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. En el perchero junto a la puerta había varios abrigos blancos. "Época de cebolla". Marco dejó una taza humeante en la mesita y se sentó en un sofá, sin saber bien cómo empezar.

-A veces me recuerdas a Malvavisco.

Marco lo miró, sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. El demonio no lo miraba, sino a las llamas, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y la postura de alguien que se relaja.

-En especial últimamente- Tom movió sus ojos del fuego hacia él en un pestañeo, con calma –Pareces un gato o un conejo que se asoma a su potencial, y luego teme. Haces que la gente quiera estar contigo y abrazarte.

-Er… ¿gracias?

-¿Nunca pensaste en detenerlo?- pausa –En detener tu transformación.

-No… no sabía que se podía…

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-…no- dijo, después de pensarlo –Aunque a veces sea algo extraño, o incómodo, aunque a veces me asuste… me gusta- miró la taza que tenía en las manos y empezó a beber, despacio.

-Ya te puedes casar.

-¿Qué?

Tom también tenía su taza en las manos, una taza bastante más vacía que antes, y sonreía.

-Si sabes cocinar, ya te puedes casar.

-¿Y lo de ser independiente y todo eso?

-Para eso estará tu marido.

-Ey- le tiró un almohadón, y Tom se lo devolvió.

-Después de todo, ya has soñado con tu noche de bodas.

Tom sonrió despacio al ver cómo le subía el color a la cara al muchacho.

-Bueno, sí- dijo al fin, apartando la mirada y tomando otro sorbo de su taza –Aunque no me lo… no era así como se… sentía.

-Dime cómo se sentía, entonces.

-...intenso. Y dulce, de cierta forma.

-Como una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno.

La voz de Tom casi le hizo soltar la taza. La dejó en la mesita, pero no la soltó enseguida.

-Dijiste que sabías por qué pasaba esto- logró decir, tartamudeando.

-Así es. No es la primera vez que a alguien le pasa conmigo.

-¿Contigo?- lo miró, sin entender.

-No me molestaría hacerlo realidad- dijo, sonriendo con coquetería –Después de todo, reúnes dos elementos indispensables para la vida humana. Eso que hace que una obra de arte sea recordada por siempre. El amor y la muerte, Marco, eso eres.

Las palabras de Tom cayeron sobre Marco como si fuese una manta pesada.

-¿Es por… es por eso que puedo oír… a mis familiares muertos?

-Es por eso que te ayudan. El amor que se profesaron en vida sigue en la muerte, y ahora que pueden ayudarte, lo harán. También puede que puedas comunicarte con otros muertos, más adelante. Y el amor, tanto emocional como físico, también es otra parte importante de lo que eres ahora. ¿Los has tenido antes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esos sueños, Marco.

-Er… un par de veces.

-¿Con personas desconocidas?

-Er… ahora que lo pienso, no. Siempre eran con chicos, o con chicas, que conocía y que… bueno, que apreciaba y me apreciaban. Nunca sentí… esa clase de deseos… con personas que… con las que no sintiese nada.

-Encaja. Esa clase de seres aman, Marco. Del amor que los relaciona con sus seres queridos surge su fuerza. Tus padres te aman, Marco, y Star, a su manera, también. Y veo que tú también les amas, de distintas formas. Es por eso- se enfocó en su rostro, en el rostro que no tenía nada escondiendo las marcas en su piel –Es por eso que la transformación ha sido tan rápida. Te rodea el amor.

Marco sintió en su interior un tipo de calidez que no se debía ni al fuego ni al chocolate caliente. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, y la tensión se evaporó enseguida.

-Ese en el que te estás convirtiendo, es muy raro, y sólo existe en las culturas como la mejicana. ¿Estás seguro que no tienes ningún ancestro no-humano?

-Creo que son todos humanos- se llevó la taza a la boca y vació su contenido, sonriendo.

-Tu confianza y tu seguridad vienen de esos lazos, Marco. Cada vez que te muestras así, es en una situación en donde hay un vínculo… establecido. O que percibes que puede establecerse, de amor. Uno que yo desearía hacer realidad.

-¿Uno que yo…?

-Marco- puso su peso en uno de los brazos del sofá, acercándose al otro muchacho y mirándolo serio -¿Quieres intentarlo? Que seamos novios, digo- parecía algo nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba mejor que él –Es decir, si es que estás soltero y deseas dejar de estarlo.

-Estoy soltero- dijo, e hizo una pausa –Y creo que tú no estarías tan mal para dejar de estarlo.

Tom sonrió como si sintiese una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con el chocolate caliente o con el fuego de la chimenea.

.-.

Star llegó con la señora y el señor Díaz cerca del mediodía.

Ni pestañearon al ver a Tom y a Marco juntos, intentando lo que estaban intentando. Sus ojos no se detuvieron en el pelo, el tercer ojo o los cuernos del muchacho, sino a otros elementos más interesantes.

-Vaya, Tom, no sabía que te interesaba eso- dijo Star, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y riendo por lo bajo.

-Es que Marco cocina demasiado rico. Y si voy a aprender, aprenderé de alguien que sepa cómo cocinar algo delicioso.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que juzgarlo- dijo la señora Díaz –Pero antes, hola, muchacho. No te había visto por aquí.

Media hora después, cuando llevaron los tacos a la mesa, Star estaba sonriendo tanto que Marco casi temía que se le cayese la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿Así que conocías a nuestra Star?- preguntó el señor Díaz.

-Sí, nos conocíamos… de antes. Y luego pasé por aquí hace un par de años. Es una pena que no haya sido en la mejor de las circunstancias- dijo el demonio.

Casi se sentía extrañado que los Díaz lo mirasen como un muchacho normal. Luego recordó que Marco seguía cambiando día a día y a ellos no les había importado demasiado. Y los tacos definitivamente le salían mejor a Marco. Star los miraba contentísima, el señor y la señora Díaz parecían alegres de tenerlo allí, sentado a su mesa, y Marco se veía relajado y sonriente. Y lo habían incluido a él casi de inmediato.

Sintió que sus dudas se evaporaban y que un peso se le levantaba de los hombros. Así que así se sentía ser parte de una familia en donde todos se querían. No era de extrañar que Marco tuviese las habilidades que estaba mostrando tener.

.-.

-¿Yyyyyyyy?

-¿Y qué, Star?- preguntó Marco, casi sabiendo pero prefiriendo que la princesa se lo confirmase.

-¿Acaso hubo besos?

La miró, sin saber bien qué responder. Hacía una hora que Tom se había vuelto a su departamento, por el mismo misterioso medio que lo había traído hasta la casa de los Díaz. Marco y Star habían subido a sus habitaciones, buscando algo que les sirviese para la fiesta de disfraces. En esos momentos, la muchacha le puso en las manos un montón de ropa y le hizo la pregunta.

-Eso… eso es entre nosotros, Star.

-Oh, vamos, Marco.

-Yo no te pedí detalles de tu noviazgo con Tom.

-Pero yo sí te los pido. Anda, comparte, no seas amarrete.

-¿Crees que mamá y papá lo saben?

-¡Oh! ¿Hubo besos, entonces? ¿O algo más?

-Star, sólo nos besamos.

-Ya es algo. Y no sé si sabrán, pero sospechar, sospechan. No parece que les moleste. Parece que los acostumbré a las cosas raras… como un muchacho con cuernos y tres ojos en su cocina.

-Star, los llevaste de regalo de aniversario a Mewni.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso es normal… o para mí, al menos.

-¿Y qué estás tratando de buscar?

-Algo que te quede como ropa de príncipe, o de princesa, si es lo que quieres. Oh, vamos, sabías que iba a ir más o menos por ahí. No me vengas con esa cara, si te hubieses decidido cuando estaba Tom, no tendríamos que seguir con esto.

-¿Qué haremos con mis alas y la ropa de invierno?

-¿Sienten frío? Las alas- aclaró la muchacha.

-Tienen sensibilidad, pero no tanta como el resto de mi cuerpo. Pero no sé si el ponerles algo encima las va a dañar, como… escafandras para alas. O bufandas, o mantitas.

-Hrgmñ- Star mordisqueó su varita, mirando las alas de Marco. De momento, le habían hecho un par de tajos en la espalda a algunas prendas viejas, pero no podía ir con sus alas libres fuera de casa, por la ropa de abrigo y la conservación del calor y eso –Creo que hay algo así a la venta en donde compramos mi nuevo cargador. Ropa que se adapta al usuario, o algo así. Podemos ir en cuento…

-En cuanto me decida a por el disfraz, Star, sí, ya me lo has dicho- miró el montón de ropa -¿Y si uso el mismo que usé en la Luna de Sangre?

-Ooooooooh, sí, eso podría ser.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues sacando ropa?

-Ya te has decidido tú, ahora me toca a mí, Marco.

El muchacho suspiró, resignado pero sonriendo.

.-.

La nevada continuó por el jueves y el viernes. El sábado a la mañana, las nubes decidieron que ya habían hecho bastante y se retiraron, dejando un paisaje blanco en donde antes había estado la ciudad. El señor Nieve ofreció sus máquinas para despejar las calles, feliz en su "juguete de hombre grande", como dijo entre risas a un periodista.

Y Star, Tom y Marco estaban listos para la fiesta.

-Te queda mejor ahora, Marco- le dijo el demonio, observando el traje negro y blanco que había visto un par de años atrás, en la Luna de Sangre.

-Es otro, pero el modelo es el mismo. Creo que crecí un poco en este tiempo.

-Sí, has crecido muy bien.

El tono de Tom lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Y tú estás guapo, Tom- dijo Star, mirándolo de arriba abajo -¿Qué es?

-Pensé en ir con el traje blanco, pero sería poco apropiado… para el clima- el otro muchacho recordó que Tom prefería los ambientes cálidos a los fríos. Su disfraz tenía más sentido ahora –Y como he comenzado a ver esa serie que mencionaste antes, pensé que este sería un mejor disfraz.

-¿Señor del fuego?- sonrió Marco.

-Con capa de pieles para los viajes a tierras nevadas, claro.

-Y mira, sirve para ocultar su disfraz hasta que lleguemos adentro y todo- dijo Star, con su disfraz de mujer vikinga, hacha incluida.

-¿Ese traje no es más… de otoño?- preguntó Tom, observando a Marco, con esa máscara que ya había visto antes.

-Star me dio esto- señaló un prendedor en forma de calavera en el interior de su faja –Por unas horas, mi cuerpo no sentirá el frío. Doce, creo.

-Así es. Y, ahora, ¿estamos listos?

-Listo.

-Listo.

-Pues vamos al baile, muchachos bonitos.

.-.

-Señor Nieve. Es hora.

-Bien, Lamia. Que la última parte del plan comience.


	11. Cuatro ofertas

Hasta los huesos

11: Cuatro ofertas

Al llegar al baile, Marco se encontró con que casi todos sus compañeros de clase estaban allí, disfrazados de toda clase de cosas. Se movían de un lado al otro, charlando y sonriendo, hasta que un grupo de seis personas, todos con los uniformes del parque del señor Nieve, los guiaron hacia un sitio que no habían visto antes.

En un principio, parecía una piscina común y corriente, sólo que tenía lo que parecía ser un muelle. Y, entonces, algo rompió la superficie del agua, y apareció la boca de un submarino, uno tan grande como la casa de Marco… lo que quería decir que el vehículo completo era, al menos, cinco veces mayor.

El señor Nieve los esperaba, sonriendo.

-Les doy la bienvenida, jóvenes. Es un honor el tenerlos aquí, para estrenar en primer submarino activo de la historia de la ciudad. ¡Podrán contarle esto a sus nietos!- risas generales, miradas emocionadas –Ahora, les doy la bienvenida a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo, Jack. Por favor, pasen y disfruten del paseo. Será uno que siempre se recordará.

De a dos, fueron entrando por la puerta, que parecía la de una nave espacial, y bajaron por unas escaleras de caracol. Dentro, la temperatura era agradable, pero no dejaba de ser fresca. Pasaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una inmensa sala de baile.

-Damas, caballeros, bienvenidos- Marco reconoció a la chica de la chocolatería –En unos segundos, el submarino se sumergirá en las aguas del río subterráneo. Puede que sientan un ligero bamboleo, pero sólo será por un par de segundos. Esperamos que disfruten de su estadía…

-Te están mirando, Marco- la dijo Star, sonriendo –Y a ti también, Tom- le avisó al otro.

-Es que somos muchachos bonitos con buenos trajes- dijo el demonio, sonriendo.

-Y el… saber que hay gente que te aprecia te hace feliz- dijo Marco, apretando la mano de Tom y tomando la de Star.

-Oh, Marco- dijo la chica, y los abrazó.

Para cuando empezó el primer baile, a nadie le sorprendió que el Señor del Fuego y el Mariachi esqueleto bailasen juntos.

.-.

En un momento de la velada, las luces se apagaron y una cantante famosa local comenzó a entonar una versión de una de las canciones de moda. A Star le gustaba, a Tom no tanto, y Marco se encontró con que había tomado demasiado jugo. Se despidió de Tom con un saludo de la mano y le preguntó a una de las camareras en dónde estaba el baño.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a la sala de baile, notó que había una figura, vestida de blanco y celeste, encorvada e inquieta.

-¿Jack?- el muchacho rubio levantó la cabeza de golpe y, al verlo, asintió. Parecía que era un muñeco con una cuerda demasiado tensa -¿Estás bien?

-No- dijo, y pareció desinflarse –Es decir… no lo sé.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu padre, o a alguien…?

-No, por favor- cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir –Pero sí puedes… ¿podrías acompañarme por unos minutos? Hay algo… algo que necesito decirte.

.-.

-¿Jack?- el muchacho parecía algo nervioso, llevándolo de la mano hacia un sitio que no parecía estar habilitado para la celebración -¿A dónde vamos?

-Marco… - la voz le temblaba. Y la mano que sostenía la suya también –Te… te lo diré cuando lleguemos, ¿sí?

(Cuatro destinos. Compañero, aliado, dos no definidos aún. Mezcla de posibilidades.)

Curioso, Marco se dejó llevar, dejando atrás el salón de baile y el ruido. La muñequera estaba oculta debajo de un guante, en la misma mano que estaba tomando Jack. Era una sensación extraña, como si se estuviese alejando de la historia principal.

Jack abrió una puerta hacia lo que parecía una habitación, y se sentó en un futon suave. Era el único lugar donde se podía tomar asiento, y Marco lo imitó, yendo hacia el otro lado del futon, al lado de una mesa. A Marco le recordó una de esas que se ven en revistas de decoración, baja y para lucirla al tomar el café. Se sentó, todavía sin comprender del todo la situación.

-Marco, hay algo que debo decirte- Jack no lo miraba, y jugueteaba nervioso con el dobladillo de su abrigo celeste y blanco. El color que sólo se veía en los témpanos.

El otro esperó, recordando los susurros de antes, y sospechando lo que iba a seguir.

Jack tomó aire, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mi padre no vino aquí sólo por el parque.

Eso no era lo que esperaba, pero el otro no había terminado.

-Vino aquí porque yo… yo estaré pronto en edad de considerar el… el tener pareja.

-¿Pareja? ¿Cómo esa chica y el muchacho de antes?

Jack enrojeció, y evitó su mirada.

-Eso fueron… experimentos fallidos. Verás- dijo, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marco –Es algo que… es complicado de decir… porque sólo tengo tres oportunidades, y quemé las dos primeras… demasiado pronto. Y padre me dijo… que debo encontrar a alguien que sea… apropiado para mí. Y para el reino.

(Reino de hielo. Dice la verdad, pero no toda.)

-Espera, espera, espera- Jack lo miró, como si no esperase que lo detuviesen en ese punto –Hay mucho que no entiendo en eso. ¿Tres oportunidades? ¿Para qué?

En un principio, Jack no contestó. Se sonrojó, evitando la mirada de Marco, hasta que pareció tomar aire y coraje. Lo miró a los ojos, todavía avergonzado.

-He tenido… sueños contigo. Sueños… intensos. Papá dice que… que es mi edad. Que es la edad. Que eso pasa a esta edad. Y… no tengo esos sueños con… con cualquier persona. Er, yo…

Hizo silencio, jugueteando con las manos, sin mirarlo.

-Yo nunca lo hice con nadie, Marco. Ni con mi novio ni con mi novia… de ninguna manera. Yo estaba esperando… a una persona especial. Y entonces… aparecieron esos sueños. Esos que indican que puedes… puedes tener una relación… amorosa y sólida con esa… persona. Y eso sólo pasa… una vez. Cuando aún no has tenido… relaciones… con nadie.

Miraba a todas partes, menos a Marco.

-Pensé que con mis dos parejas anteriores… podría hacerlo, pero no… no concordábamos. No queríamos… las mismas cosas. Y ahora, Marco, ahora… tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar para esto.

El otro muchacho lo miró, con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir.

-Marco- Jack se movió hasta su lado, y le tomó una mano –Yo… quisiera… es decir… ¿te gustaría… ser mi novio?

El proceso de pensamiento de Marco llegó a un alto. Miró a Jack, sin comprender la situación, hasta que las piezas comenzaron a caer.

-Yo… no sé en quién más confiar, y hay cosas… cosas que sé que no podría hacer con nadie más.

Su otra mano, temblando, se posó despacio sobre su rodilla.

***Había tenido tres sueños más, las noches del miércoles, del jueves y del viernes. ***

***Uno con cuerdas, otro con cinturones o correas, y el tercero con esas esposas especiales, acolchadas, todo hecho para sujetar pero no para dañar.***

***En todos esos sueños, sin importar quién tenía las riendas, las reglas eran las mismas. El "sumiso" ponía los límites, y el "dominante" pintaba dentro de ellas. En el sueño de las esposas, Marco tenía las manos sujetas hacia arriba, podía estar sentado pero sus brazos iban hacia arriba, y su miembro se bamboleaba de arriba abajo mientras Tom lo embestía. La calidez de su interior se había extendido hasta hacer arder su piel, sus alas tintineaban y sonreía de placer y felicidad. Tom lo besó entre las alas, con su transpiración bajando por sus cuerpos. Jadeaban, sonriendo, y ambos sabían que, ante la palabra de seguridad, debían parar. Marco sabía que Tom se detendría***

***Él era el chico seguridad, después de todo. Había tanteado el tema con Tom, y ambos estaban de acuerdo que cualquier cosa que hicieran debía ser sana, consensual y segura. Tom no quería hacerlo de otra manera y él tampoco.***

La mano temblaba menos ahora, y Jack seguía hablando.

***El grillete se le clavaba en la piel, y lo hacían sangrar. No sentía placer ante eso, sentía dolor, una mezcla de dolores físicos y mentales que no lo dejaban pensar. Alguien lo embestía, tiraba de sus cadenas, y jadeaba con placer. Un placer a costa de su dolor. Algo que Marco no consentía, pero a ese otro no le importaba.***

-Y es por eso que yo quería…

***Porque él no era una persona, era un objeto cogible. Un objeto para usar y tirar, para ponerle un collar al cuello y tirar cuando no se lo esperase, tirar de la correa y hacerlo caer, tirarlo a la basura cuando no le divirtiese más el lastimarlo. Cuando no le sirviese más. Cuando no sirviese ni para siervo ni para lo que sea que él quisiera. Cuando no quedase más por romper.***

-No.

La mano de Jack, a medio muslo, se detuvo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó, sorprendido.

-Dije que no- Marco lo miró a los ojos, y le sacó la mano de su pierna.

-Marco, eres el que he elegido, el único que podría hacerme lo que necesito ser. Para ser mi consorte. Para reinar a mi lado.

Marco sintió que se quedaba helado en el asiento, y no le gustó la sensación.

-Jack, no sé de qué hablas, y de todos modos no puedo ser… lo que quieres que sea.

***Jack reía cuando Marco le decía que parase. Que no, que sí quieres, le decía, deja de mentir, tonto, y hacía lo que él quería, diciéndole a Marco que sus propias lágrimas de dolor eran puro teatro. Porque la fantasía de Jack, su placer, era más válida que la realidad, que la tortura que sufría Marco.***

-De que seas mi consorte.

-¿Consorte?- algo no encajaba, esto era demasiado extraño para ser verdad… No era como si tuviese a una princesa de otra dimensión viviendo con él y a un príncipe del infierno en su misma escuela –Jack, ¿qué sucede?

-Mi reino me necesita, Marco- con timidez –Y necesita que una pareja real gobierne. Mi padre hace lo que puede, e intenta devolver algo de la riqueza a nuestro reino, algo de su buena imagen, con todo lo que trabaja. Es pequeño, pero sobrevive gracias a lo que él hace, a la forma en que lo administra. Y me dijo que sólo tendría una oportunidad más de casarme por…

(No es amor.)

-Jack- no sabía cómo empezar, pero debía decírselo –Si es tu última oportunidad, creo que sería mejor el buscara alguien que… - las palabras pesaban -…que te ame como tú le amas- los ojos del otro muchacho parecieron perder su brillo –Yo no… no siento lo mismo por ti. Y ya tengo a alguien.

(Primera oferta.)

La sensación de asco continuaba, y Marco se levantó, incómodo. Quería salir de allí, irse, volver con Star y Tom y decirles que no quería estar allí. En un submarino. Bajo toneladas de agua helada. Se quedaría en un sitio donde todo el mundo lo viera y fingiría estar enfermo, o mareado, o lo que fuese, hasta que llegase la hora de irse.

(El grillete de su cuello cortándole la piel herida, la sangre que no había terminado de secarse y volvía a fluir. Otra embestida que lo hacía desear morir para escapar de una vez, las lágrimas que ya no caían porque no tenía más, la garganta desgarrada por dentro y por fuera.)

Jack bajó la mirada, respiró un par de veces, y luego volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarías a traer algo de prosperidad a mi reino?

-¿Cómo?- Marco no comprendía el razonamiento de Jack –Sólo soy un muchacho que ni siquiera ha terminado al secundaria. No soy sabio, ni rico, ni tengo influencias- y no quiero estar a tu lado, Jack, estuvo a punto de añadir, temblando.

-No es así- Jack se levantó y caminó despacio hacia donde estaba Marco. Una de las manos de Jack sostuvo una de sus manos, y la otra deslizó hacia abajo el guante, dejando al descubierto la banda que mantenía su ilusión –Esto no es algo que un muchacho común use, Marco.

Se tensó, e intentó retirar la mano del agarre del otro. Sintió que la habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa, pero sospechaba que en el silencio había cámaras filmando, micrófonos oyendo, gente observando. Retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar a la pálida figura de blanco y celeste témpano.

-Marco, eso es maravilloso- Jack lo miraba como si fuese una criatura del reino de las hadas –Sea lo que sea, es algo que podrá darle esperanza a todo un país, y hacer que recuperen su orgullo, su deseo de vivir, su patrimonio y su historia.

(Mártir. Sacrificio. Hasta que sea más útil su muerte que su vida. Objeto útil y placentero hasta que pierda la forma, se quiebre, o intente huir.)

-No.

-Marco, podrías tener un título de nobleza. Ayudar a reconstruir un país. Ser un héroe.

El asco le hizo temblar.

(Segunda oferta.)

-No me lo estás diciendo todo.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero, Marco, ¿por qué temes mostrar tu nuevo aspecto? La gente de esta ciudad ha visto cosas más extrañas y no se espantan. Serías un ejemplo de integridad entre culturas. Eso es lo que necesita mi reino. Y, si no es como mi consorte… serías muy bien recibido como mi subordinado.

Algo en la forma en que dijo la palabra, algo detrás del tono y de la imagen, algo por debajo de todo eso que percibían sus sentidos humanos, le hizo ver cuán profundo iba todo. Era una oscuridad fría, que helaba todo lo que se acercaba. Que cortaba la piel y ataba con cadenas. Era como asomarse a un abismo. Se movió hasta que la mesita de café estuvo entre los dos. Mal, muy mal, y no necesitaba a los susurros para confirmarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Sé que es mucho lo que te he dicho. ¿Estás… estás teniendo un ataque de pánico?

-No- dijo, demasiado rápido, demasiado tenso. Siguió retrocediendo, buscando la salida, hasta que llegó a la puerta, y apoyó sus manos y espalda contra ella, sin perder de vista a Jack –No quiero estar aquí, Jack. No… no me siento…

Algo pasó volando a su lado, chocando contra la superficie de la puerta. Una puerta que no era de madera, sino de otro material. Marco se calló, observando primero a Jack y luego bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. El brazalete que mantenía su ilusión cayó, cortado en limpio, junto con unos jirones de su guante. Y con la máscara que cubría su cara, esa que se había levantado para hablar con Jack, y que aún no se había vuelto a poner sobre el rostro.

-Esas alas son muy bellas, Marco- miró al otro muchacho, sintiendo que esta era la (Tercera oferta) y no le gustaba –Tus ojos se están volviendo rojos, y pronto tu calavera será blanca y hermosa por sobre tu rostro. ¿Por qué tiemblas?- esa sonrisa no era de amabilidad, sino de algo que le helaba las entrañas, y tenía que salir de allí ahora.

-Abre la puerta- dijo, con la voz más firme que pudo logar.

-¿Para qué, para que te vean así?- Jack se rió –Puede que toleren a Star, pero tú eras humano y ahora eres… algo más, Marco- dio un paso hacia él y sintió que sus nervios le decían que escapase de allí cuanto antes, que la serpiente se lo iba a comer –Y no a todos les gustará eso. Quizás tus dos amigos, los príncipes, lo toleren, pero espera a que regresen a sus reinos cuando todo se vuelva difícil. ¿Y crees que tus padres soportarán el…?

-Mis padres lo saben, y me han aceptado como soy- dijo, y su voz sonó firme. De eso estaba seguro. De una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba seguro ahora era que sus padres lo amaban y lo habían aceptado así. Habían ido a rescatarlo cuando Toffe se lo había llevado.

-¿Y soportarán la asfixia?

Marco lo miró, helado.

-Están aquí, Marco. Tus dos amigos de la realeza y tus padres. Y todos tus compañeras y compañeras de clase que tienen un mínimo de simpatía hacia ti. Bajo el agua helada. En una sala que es muy fácil de inundar, con puertas herméticas para que el agua no llegue a otras partes del submarino- se miró las uñas, con una sonrisa demasiado maligna para ser la del príncipe de hielo que… que había aparentado ser hasta ese momento –Y creo que sabes cómo salvarlos.

(Miente. No están tus padres. No les dejará ir.)

-No es verdad. No hay garantía de tus palabras.

Jack ya no parecía Jack, sino un demonio dentro de su cuerpo. Lo miró y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿En serio? Aprende a mentir mejor, Marco. Ponte esto y puede que les dé una oportunidad.

Sostenía algo en la mano, y el muchacho sintió repugnancia al ver que era un collar similar a los de los perros, celeste y blanco. Pero era de metal. Un grillete para el cuello.

-¡No!- el asco se le reflejó en la voz -¡No confío en tus palabras! ¡No confío en ti!

-No tienes que confiar, tienes que obedecer, perro. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a apreciarme. Cuando comprendas cuán aplastante puede ser para un grupito de humanos una nevada eterna, o toneladas de agua en un submarino que falla…

Marco se tensó, y algo en su expresión hizo que la sonrisa de Jack se ensanchase.

-Buen perro. Ahora, ven aquí… - le hizo una señal con la mano, y Marco, lentamente, se despegó de la puerta. Sonó un crujido. Algo de hielo se había comenzado a formar entre sus manos y la puerta, como si jugasen a mantenerlo prisionero. Temblaba con rabia contenida –Tengo tantas ideas para…

Marco le lanzó un zarpazo.

Jack se cortó en seco, y el collar salió hacia cualquier parte. Antes que tocase el piso, Jack había retrocedido, trastabillando, y Marco le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. No era como los chicos de su clase de karate, no, Jack iba a lastimar a su familia y a sus amigos, y Marco no iba a permitirlo. Antes que perdiese el elemento sorpresa, lo dejaría en el piso e iría a avisar a todos para que escapasen. Un puñetazo más y…

Algo se aferró a su pecho y _apretó_ , lanzándolo hacia el piso y manteniéndolo allí, aturdido.

(Cuarta y última opción.)

-Maldito perro imbécil- Jack sonaba como si quisiera patearlo, morderlo y escupirlo a la vez. Lo que lo estaba manteniendo en el piso, algo escamoso, apretó más, sacándole al aire -¿Te crees mucho, pichón de peón? Yo te ofrezco llegar a ser algo, y eliges ser imbécil. Oh, bueno, no digas que no te di opciones. Al menos nadie más podrá usarte ahora… Y si sólo te rompo la caja torácica, podré jugar con lo que quede de ti.

Jack se movió por la habitación, y eso que lo mantenía sujeto lo azotó un par de veces contra el suelo, hasta que su visión se oscureció en los bordes.

-¿Con quién has soñado, perro? Sé que no es con Star, o si no hubiésemos hecho algo distinto a lo de la nevada. Las fechas concordaban. ¿Acaso ya te ha cogido ese demonio maricón?

Marco intentó hablar, pero no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones. La cara de Jack apareció en su campo de visión, de cabeza, con una sonrisa que le heló el corazón. Sus dos brazos estaban atrapados, y no pudo hacer nada cuando Jack, o lo que fuera, lo dio la vuelta. Sintió un par de dedos fríos contra su nuca, deslizándose hasta su cuello, y luego un fuerte tirón hacia atrás. Sus alas se crisparon, casi por inercia, libres pero no por voluntad propia. Algo frío y con uñas filosas agarró cada una de sus alas, y no comprendió lo que sucedía sino hasta que las manos de lo que era Jack se cerraron en puños, desgarrando y rompiendo.

Una y otra vez.

Hasta que de sus alas sólo quedaba un amasijo sin forma.

-Perro patético- lo que lo mantenía pegado al piso desapareció, y Marco terminó en el suelo, ciego de dolor y sin oír casi lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por eso, no reaccionó sino hasta que el agua helada lo tocó, y levantó la vista.

La habitación se estaba inundando.


	12. Baile de máscaras

Hasta los huesos

12: Baile de máscaras

-Marco aún no regresa- dijo Tom, sintiéndose nervioso.

-No demora tanto en ir al baño, por lo general- dijo Star, algo intranquila.

-Creo que iré a buscarlo.

-¿Y por qué yo no?

-Porque, Star, si aún está en el baño…

-Oh. Cierto- la chica se movió, inquieta –Ve, ve.

Tom salió de la sala luego de preguntarle a una de las camareras en dónde estaba el baño de caballeros, y si había más de uno. Sólo uno para toda la nave, le dijo, y hacia allá fue él, sintiéndose intranquilo. Tenía la sensación que algo no estaba del todo bien allí.

-¿Marco?- el baño de varones era pequeño pero lujoso, y lleno de espejos. Observó que ninguno de los tres baños estaba ocupado. Al llegar al final, se dio la vuelta, y vio entrar al señor Nieve.

-¿Sucede algo, muchacho?- preguntó, con el tono de voz puesto en "encantador".

-No encuentro a alguien.

-¿Cómo lucía? Quizás lo haya visto…

-Él… estaba disfrazado de mariachi calavera.

-Oh, sí, lo he visto. Fue a la habitación principal con mi hijo. Sugiero no los molestes, tienen derecho a la intimidad.

Tom lo miró, sintiendo que algo estaba mal, realmente mal.

-¿En dónde están?- el adulto sólo sonrió y entró al baño, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si el demonio estuviese expuesto en un mercado. No le gustó para nada -¿A dónde ha ido?

-Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Marco celeste.

Tom pensó que iba a detenerlo, o hacerle algo, cuando pasó al lado del adulto, pero el señor Nieve se limitó a sonreír. Contó las puertas a medida que iba pasando por ellas, sintiendo que había algo malo sucediendo, algo urgente. Star remarcaba su lealtad, su amistad, la forma en que apreciaba a sus seres queridos, y Tom sabía, sabía, que Marco no era de la clase que jugaba con el corazón de las personas. Allí había algo malo sucediendo.

Llegó a la puerta con marco celeste. Probó el picaporte y lo abrió con un chasquido, dejando paso a una habitación poco iluminada. Tanteó en busca del interruptor de luz, hasta que alguien lo empujó con fuerza hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta con varios pestillos.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar a mi hijo en paz? ¿Es que él no se merece algo de felicidad?

Tom se dio la vuelta, ultrajado. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de soportar semejante cosa. Algo le estaba sucediendo a Marco, y él no podía perder tiempo con ese hombre, que había dejado de lado su rostro bonachón.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Marco?- le espetó, sintiendo que estaba a punto de invocar sus llamas. Marco no era así, no se comportaba de esa manera.

La sonrisa del señor Nieve se ensanchó.

-Prueba- señaló una pared de la habitación –Mira a ver qué tal le va.

Tom sentía una aprehensión que le cerraba el pecho, una necesidad de salir de allí e ir a por Marco cuanto antes, y algo tiraba de él hacia esa ventana. Una ventana de submarino, redonda y remachada para soportar grandes cantidades de presión. En un principio sólo vio agua, hasta que algo que identificó como un sofá pasó flotando por su campo de visión hacia abajo.

Mal.

Mal, terrible, su pecho le dolía y algo tiraba de él hacia arriba, hacia algo que se… no, que ya no se movía. Algo que no podía estar viendo. Algo que no estaba bajando, dejando tras de sí un rastro de burbujas, algo que no estaba vestido de mariachi y algo que definitivamente no…

Fue como si tirasen de su corazón en todas direcciones a la vez.

Ese dolor era algo que no había sentido antes, jamás, y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Pero, incluso sin el golpe que suponía la visión del otro lado del vidrio, el golpe de hielo y nieve a la nuca terminó de noquearlo.

.-.

El disfraz de Jack Nieve ya había dejado, casi, de serle de utilidad, pero había algo más que quería hacer. Observó al perro intentar levantarse, inútilmente, y cómo el agua iba subiendo, cada vez más y más deprisa. Presionó un interruptor y las luces se apagaron en el interior y el exterior de la habitación. Sus ojos le permitían ver en la oscuridad, y ver la reacción de ese juguete ante la negrura fue delicioso. Oh, cómo le dolían los huesos, no rotos, pero sí fisurados.

Los perros saben flotar, y éste no era una excepción. Un perro bonito, sí, que iba a darle tan buenos momentos… Su línea del destino, ésa que le indicaba hasta cuándo viviría cada ser, con quién se relacionaría y cómo, con todos sus posibles futuros, estaba yendo hacia su final, ese que todos alcanzan una vez en su vida.

Pero este era especial.

Nunca nadie se le había resistido, ni a él ni a su encanto de Lamia. O presentado batalla. Pero sus habilidades no estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para haber sido siquiera un desafío. El agua estaba llegando al techo, y los movimientos, los dolorosos y espasmódicos movimientos del perro, se hacían más y más desesperados.

En unos segundos, el príncipe y su rey entrarían en la habitación contigua.

Encendió la luz y golpeó el vidrio, para que el perro lo viese. Cuando lo miró, conteniendo la respiración, Lamia le sonrió, saludándolo y pasando su lengua bífida por sobre sus labios. El susto le hizo soltar el aire que aún le quedaba en los pulmones, y disfrutó cada segundo de su desesperación. Aún guardaba la esperanza de sobrevivir, el perro. Sólo apagó la luz cuando la falta de oxígeno le hizo perder la conciencia.

Cómo iba a disfrutar su cuerpo.

El príncipe acababa de entrar en la otra habitación, demasiado tarde y con los nervios a flor de piel. En unos segundos se aproximaría al cristal, y cuando ese hilo se cortase, su rey podría actuar hacia casi obtener la victoria. La princesa de Mewni ya había notado, tarde de nuevo, que las puertas del salón de baile no se abrían.

El placer que sintió al percibir que el hilo del destino del muchacho se había cortado fue casi orgásmico. El ver la expresión destrozada del príncipe de infierno al ver muerto a su amado terminó el trabajo. Gimió con fuerza y dejó que el placer le recorriese el cuerpo en oleadas, mientras su rey terminaba de sellar el destino del infierno y de su familia real.

.-.

El agua comenzó a subir demasiado deprisa.

Marco sabía que las puertas de un submarino estaban herméticamente cerradas, y que no se abrían de ese lado. El agua estaba helada, y de alguna manera, lo hizo reaccionar. Era moverse o morir, y él no podía morir ahora. Sus padres sufrirían, y Tom, y Star y el resto de sus amigos. No podía dejarles con ese monstruo suelto por allí.

Si el agua entraba, entonces debía de haber un mecanismo que dejase salir el aire, como en los submarinos. Flotó buscando una exclusa, una puerta, cualquier abertura, pero el agua subía demasiado rápido. Al ver que sólo le quedaban unos segundos de aire, respiró hondo e intentó buscar algo bajo el agua que pudiese…

Algo hizo un sonido, y el horrible rostro de Jack apareció del otro lado de un vidrio. Sonrió, pasándose una lengua bífida por sobre los labios, y Marco gritó. O eso intentó, porque lo único que logró fue quedarse sin aire. Jack, o lo que fuese que era Jack, pareció relamerse. No tenía oxígeno, no tenía oxígeno y sus padres, Tom, Star, oh no, Tom y Star aún estaban allí adentro y el agua seguía entrando, seguía presionándolo por fuera y su cuerpo dolía, dolía tanto, incluso sin el peso muerto que irradiaba dolor por sobre sus omóplatos, y Tom, no podía dejar a Tom solo, algo horrible le iba a pasar a él y a Star y a…

La oscuridad empezaba a cubrir los bordes de su visión, y Marco debía moverse, respirar, vivir, pero no podía hacerlo. La oscuridad lo cubrió por completo.

.-.

-¡Abran las puertas!- el salón de baile empezaba a inundarse, y el pánico se había extendido como el fuego sobre pasto seco -¡Ábranlas ahora!- ordenó la princesa de Mewni, empuñando su varita.

-¡La maquinaria de flotación ha fallado!- chilló una de las camareras con un teléfono en la mano, fuera de sí -¡Nos hundimos!

-¡Abran las puertas, nadaremos hacia la superficie!- Star apuntó con su varita al techo, o a lo que debía de ser el techo. Si hacía un agujero allí…

-¡Estamos bajo tierra! ¡Metros y metros de tierra y concreto! ¡Está hecho para no romperse ante nada!

Star apretó los dientes. Sus tijeras. Aún tenía sus tijeras para ir de una dimensión a otra. Se apartó de la muchedumbre que se apretujaba ante las puertas y cortó parte del suelo del salón de baile.

-¡Aquí hay una salida!- gritó, y saltó hacia el interior.

El movimiento fue de estampida, y los invitados fueron cayendo sobre la suave superficie del Club de las Almohadas. Era uno de esos sitios donde ibas cuando querías tener unos momentos agradables abrazada a una almohada que olía bien, que te relajaba y que te había ver el lado positivo de la vida. Y era un sitio seco.

Conforme fueron entrando los invitados, la cantante y el personal, los gritos y la desesperación fueron disminuyendo. Cundo ya no entró más gente, Star se asomó por sobre el agujero y observó a todos lados. Preguntó si había alguien más allá y, al no obtener respuesta, y ver cómo una de las puertas empezaba a ceder, volvió al Club de las Almohadas y cerró el portal.

Algo muy malo les había sucedido a Tom y a Marco.

-¿Star?- Jackie-Lynn la miraba, asustada y temblando -¿En dónde está Marco? ¿En dónde está Tom? ¿Y en dónde estamos?

-Nosotras estamos en un lugar seguro, de momento- dijo la chica –Aquí estarán seguros- le alcanzó una tarjeta de crédito para dinero Mewni a una de las esteticistas del local, que venía hacia ellos para saber por qué habían entrado de esa manera tan extraña –Aquí tiene, pagaré por todo el grupo- miró a sus tijeras y las movió hacia arriba en el aire.

Nada sucedió.

-¿Qué?- volvió a intentar rasgar la realidad, volver a crear un portal, pero las tijeras parecían haber perdido su poder -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo ver eso, princesa?- preguntó la esteticista, que parecía humana, excepto porque estaba hecha de lo que parecía ser una esmeralda tallada –Ha sido congelada.

-¿Congelada?

-Sí, muchas tijeras para viajes entre dimensiones están siendo congeladas. Una vez congeladas, si se las usa una sola vez… oh, mire, está sucediendo.

Ante los ojos de la atónita princesa de Mewni, las tijeras se derritieron como si fuesen de hielo, y desaparecieron de la existencia.

.-.

Nieve no era su verdadero nombre, por supuesto.

Su rey tenía otro nombre, uno impronunciable para los humanos, al punto que no había forma de escribirlo siquiera sin que les llevase a la carrera hacia la locura. Él podía pronunciarlo y escucharlo sin problemas, claro estaba: los Lamia sabían mucho de cosas que a los humanos no les estaban permitidas.

No le molestó para nada el que su rey lo despidiese cuando trasladaron al príncipe del infierno a su sala de ceremonias. Ese niño estúpido y temperamental no le interesaba. Lo que le interesaba era mantener flexible el cuerpo que había sacado del submarino, minutos antes que se hundiese en el río subterráneo. El parque colapsaría en unas horas, y se pensaría que había sido un accidente, una tragedia, y que los cuerpos nunca serían recuperados. Como si cambiase demasiado el que se diesen cuenta que la princesita esa los había llevado a otra dimensión.

Ahora, era hora de su recompensa.

Su laboratorio era, a la vez, su habitación para el placer. Colocó el cuerpo boca arriba sobre una camilla acolchada, y retiró lo jirones de ropa que aún le quedaban en el torso. Algo tintineó en el suelo, y el Lamia lo tomó entre sus dedos: una baratija de esas que se usaban para mantener el calor. Sería un buen trofeo para su colección.

Habían pasado sólo un par de horas, y el rigor mortis aún no se había vuelto notable, pero no quería correr riesgos. Se había ganado a su perro, a su juguete. Le inyectó formaldehído para mantenerlo flexible, mirando sus ojos muertos. Se rió ante la escena. Iría a por su boca primero, y luego jugaría con el resto de su cuerpo. Le pasó la mano por el pecho, sintiendo cómo esos músculos, aún no del todo desarrollados, se hundían casi con la elasticidad de un cuerpo vivo. Con marcas de huesos y todo.

Estaba comenzando a excitarse de nuevo.

El verlo morir había sido un deleite, no sólo por la muerte en sí, sino por la ironía que representaba. En unos años más, habría logrado tener habilidades relacionadas con los muertos. Era una delicia a los ojos y al tacto, y era suyo. Todo suyo. Un cadáver que estaba destinado a estar entre los muertos, de cualquier manera, y era su tesoro. Su joya de la corona. Su sexy perro obediente, aunque no tuviera las marcas de su posesión en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos. El marcarlo así después de muerto no era lo mismo, pero la rareza del ejemplar lo superaba todo.

Se acercó a la camilla, deslizando una mano por debajo de la cabeza del cuerpo y cerrándola en un puño. La llevó hasta la altura de su rostro y aspiró el aroma de formaldehído, agua helada y muerte, mezclada con lo que fuese que había usado su perro para lavarse el cabello. Lo soltó y la cabeza rebotó, moviéndose de un lado al otro antes de quedarse quieta, mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Lamia le pasó una uña por la mejilla más cercana, dejando un corte a su paso, y se inclinó sobre el cadáver.

-Ibas a ser mío, de todas maneras- dijo, con su lengua bífida lamiendo el corte. Le supo a victoria.


	13. Tercer rey

Hasta los huesos

13: Tercer rey

Tom despertó con un estremecimiento, y al segundo deseó no haberlo hecho.

Todo lo sucedido le volvió de golpe, con la fuerza de un mazo al pecho blandido con fuerza, y sintió resonar el impacto en su interior, vacío. Marco no estaba. Marco ya no existía. Lo que la Luna de Sangre había unido ya no estaba allí, la única relación amorosa sana que había tenido en su vida, sin ese instinto malsano de control, de poseer. Y Star… no sabía si Star había sobrevivido, tampoco.

Se sentía pesado, hueco, y sin ganas de moverse.

-Bienvenido al espectáculo, principito.

Levantó la cabeza, despacio, para ver a Nieve padre mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él estaba sobre una superficie helada, y cuando pasó sus ojos por los alrededores notó que estaba encadenado, y que un dolor sordo emanaba de los lugares en donde las cadenas y los grilletes entraban en contacto con su piel. Bendecidas.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, sin ánimos de nada. Había pensado que la derrota le sabría a hiel, a humillación, a rabia, pero lo único que sentía ahora era apatía y vacío. Tiritó, pero no sentía gana ni necesidad de encogerse para conservar el calor.

-Tu madre ha ofrecido medio reino para salvarte- la voz le llegaba como a través de algodones –Y tu padre ha ofrecido la otra mitad para que no vuelvas con vida. Algo sobre cortar la fruta que no ha salido como debería, dijo. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien con el rey del infierno... Con lo que le quede de rey, claro está. Después de todo, nadie habría aprobado tu romance rosa con ese humano… pero ya no hay que preocuparse por eso, Tom.

Las palabras debían de cargar un significado, pero se le escapaban. Todo pasaba a través de él como si fuese de viento, o algo que dejaba pasar la brisa.

-Esta noche caerán los reinos, principito. Y será todo gracias a ti y tu estúpida idea que alguien podía amarte. Que te merecías ser amado. ¿Sabes dónde está el cadáver de ese perro humano con pretensiones? En manos de mi Lamia. Le gustan los cuerpos muertos, y bien que se ha ganado ese. Vulgar pero sexy para él.

Un destello de rabia cruzó por su mente, y sintió que algo de energía regresaba a su cuerpo. El siseo del hielo contra las llamas y las cadenas tintineando hicieron que Nieve lo mirase, sonriendo.

El dolor fue inmediato y fulminante.

-Por favor, hazlo de nuevo- la voz chorreaba satisfacción –Si el sistema funciona como debe de funcionar, a cada llama te bañarán en agua bendita, hasta que mueras. Y será una muerte lenta, principito- se rió con satisfacción, una satisfacción malsana –Esta noche será mi coronación. No estarás vivo para verla, al menos no hasta el final. Pero no temas, me ocuparé que todo el infierno vea cuando tu cabeza sea empalada en mi nuevo trono de hielo.

.-.

-¿Todas?

-Así es, hija, todas las tijeras han sido destruidas, congeladas.

Star miró a su padre, si saber qué hacer. Había llamado al castillo, contándoles que necesitaba que la llevasen, a ella y a un grupo de personas, al reino de Mewni, por motivos urgentes. Su madre tenía una tijera para cruzar dimensiones, una que sufrió el mismo destino que la de su hija apenas se usó para traer a su hija y al grupo de asustados humanos al castillo. Los reyes de Mewni aceptaron acoger a los humanos, ya que habían visto cosas y podían ser de utilidad. Y por lo que habían sacado en claro, la situación era peor de lo que se esperaban.

-Fue a la Tierra- dijo la reina, con voz helada –Fue a la Tierra a por nuestras hijas. Maldito sea él y todo su reino, escondió sus habilidades de hielo hasta ahora.

-La reina del infierno- dijo Star –Hay que decirle todo lo que sabemos e ir a rescatar a…

-¿Al príncipe? Ya ha ofrecido rescate- dijo su madre, con los labios fruncidos –No recibió respuesta alguna, y no sabemos en dónde se encuentran. Y sus tijeras también han sido destruidas.

-Pero… Marco y Tom…

-Marco es sólo un humano, hija- dijo el rey, con mirada compasiva.

-¡No, no lo es! Empezó a cambiar hasta ser algo… algo nuevo, y puede que aún esté allá, o que lo hayan capturado, o… Podrían usarlo como presión para que Tom les haga favores, madre, padre- terminó, intentando ser respetuosa.

-¿Algo nuevo?- la voz de su madre no era de curiosidad, sino más bien de otra cosa, como si quisiera pensar en algo distinto aunque fuese por unos segundos.

-Sí, ahora él…

Y, en ese momento, los espejos de todo el reino se activaron a la vez.

Del otro lado, sonriendo con una enorme satisfacción, se encontraba el señor Nieve.

.-.

La transmisión empezaba en ese momento, y Lamia estaba disfrutando la boca de su nuevo juguete. Su lengua bífida podía envolverse alrededor de su lengua, más humana que otra cosa, mientras sus manos iban hacia la espalda, hacia las alas destrozadas. Demasiado frágiles para soportar el peso del poder, de la responsabilidad. Un castigo duro pero justo, para que aprendiese obediencia al amo. Piel joven. Dientes sanos. Cabello saludable. Musculatura elástica de artista marcial. Un muy buen ejemplar para su colección.

La alarma que había puesto una media hora atrás sonó, y despegó su boca de la del cuerpo. Hora de la segunda inyección, para mantener la elasticidad. Dejó a su juguete, su nuevo y bonito juguete, en la camilla, y fue a por sus instrumentos. Su rey estaba disfrutando de tener al príncipe del infierno en sus manos, y él disfrutaba de ese pequeño ser, no del todo desarrollado.

Nada más bello que un pimpollo que aún no ha florecido, sí, en especial si aún no han experimentado el amor físico. Por lo que sabía, este juguete no había tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo, y estaba tan listo para ello…

Oyó un suspiro.

No, no podía haberlo oído, y se quedó quieto, preguntándose si se lo había imaginado. La línea del destino de su nuevo juguete se había cortado: su vida había terminado. Y ningún ser volvía de entre los muertos. Continuó preparando su nueva dosis de inyecciones, comprobando si la temperatura en el laboratorio era la correcta. Su juguete era nuevo en más de un sentido. Tenía que aprovecharlo al cien por ciento.

.-.

-En los últimos años, sus monarcas les han ocultado muchas cosas- la voz, suave como la seda, llegaba a los habitantes de los dos reinos, el infierno y Mewni –Son reinos débiles. Es hora que un nuevo rey surja y lleve las riendas con firmeza.

.-.

Una rajadura se abrió en la sala del trono de Mewni, y los tres miembros de la familia real observaron el fenómeno. La princesa, en tres segundos, comprendió lo que sucedía, y sin pensarlo demasiado, saltó por el portal.

.-.

-El reino de Mewni ha perdido la mitad de su poder, con la destrucción de la varita real. La irresponsabilidad de la princesa es por todo el reino conocida. Y, con respecto al infierno… ¿de qué les sirve un príncipe débil? Esta noche, les haré un favor a todos los demonios, dentro y fuera del infierno.

.-.

Saltaron por los portales, reuniendo todo lo que necesitaban. Star vio todas sus preguntas sin responder, su interlocutor mudo, siempre en movimiento, con la mirada enfocada y dándole indicaciones sin palabras. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que era necesario el seguirle el ritmo, y la voz de Nieve padre, o el nuevo rey, o quien fuera, la instaba a la acción.

Y, en eso, ella era muy buena.

Miró hacia atrás, y les indicó a quienes les seguían que se aprontasen. Vio el pecho de su acompañante subir y bajar, observando la escena del otro lado.

.-.

-Por eso, hoy procederé a tomar los cuernos del príncipe del infierno y usarlos en mi nueva corona- Nieve hizo girar algo de hielo sobre su mano, y un hacha del color de los témpanos se materializó en el aire. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, y la imagen se movió con él.

Tom miraba a la pared, de espaldas a lo que fuese a lo que le estuviese hablando Nieve. Ahora sólo esperaba. Sus cuernos no podían removerse si él estaba vivo, así que sabía qué era lo primero que cortaría. Le habían dejado a la vista el cuello, apartando las cadenas y sujetándolo con cuerdas y correas, pero no se habían preocupado de utilizar un tocón siquiera. Nieve estaba seguro de su victoria, y no parecía preocuparse por os detalles. Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

Las piernas de Nieve aparecieron en su campo de visión, junto con el mango del hacha.

El mango se movió hacia arriba.

-Reclamo el trono del infierno, habiendo capturado y ejecutado a su príncipe…

.-.

Señal.

.-.

De repente, un estruendo hizo que las piernas de Nieve se tambaleasen, antes que algo se lo llevase por delante, lejos de Tom. Se preguntó si este sería otro de sus trucos, o si el hacha volaría y le cortaría el cuello de todos modos, hasta que lo escuchó.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI NOVIO!

.-.

Marco pensó que seguía flotando.

Recordaba el agua subiendo, hasta que toda la habitación estuvo inundada, y él sintiendo que los pulmones le iban a estallar, la sonrisa viperina de Jack… y, luego, nada. Oscuridad.

Pero esto no era desagradable. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o no, y no le importaba. No le dolían ni los pulmones ni las alas ni el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía como en esos días de nieve en donde no había otra cosa que hacer que acurrucarse bajo las cobijas y…

Nieve.

Calor.

Tres ojos.

Dos cuernos.

Dos corazones en las mejillas.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, mijo?"

Reconoció la voz. Era la de su abuela, que había muerto años atrás. Sintió su abrazo, cálido y blandito como cuando él era niño y le contaba cuentos en la silla mecedora.

"Creo que he muerto" respondió, o creyó hacerlo.

"Todo el mundo se muere, mijo. Pero tú tienes una oportunidad de volver"

"¿De volver a morir?"

La risa suave de su abuela le llegó en oleadas casi físicas.

"Tarde o temprano te reunirás con nosotros, Marco. Pero parece que la vida tiene otros planes para ti, mijo. Esas alas aún tienen que aprender a volar"

Por unos segundos, hubo silencio.

Había alguien que lo necesitaba.

No, no alguien, sino varias personas. Seres. Sus padres. Sus compañeros y compañeras de clase. Tom. Star. El resto de la gente en el submarino.

"¿Eso no es hacer trampa?" se preguntó, confuso y con ganas de moverse.

"Marco, la vida te ha dado una posibilidad. Los lazos que has formado con personas y seres, de este mundo y de otros, han abierto puertas que antes estaban cerradas. Y eso no había pasado hasta ahora."

"¿Abuela?" sintió que la mujer esperaba "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Mientras seas amado, mientras alguien te ame, mientras ames a alguien, vivirás. Vivirás incluso aunque mueras, Marco, porque volverás a la vida sabiendo más. Pudiendo hacer más. Esta vez has muerto ahogado, mijo" lo apretó con afecto "y por eso ahora no podrás morir de esa manera de nuevo. Moriste porque no podías irte a otro lado, y ahora podrás hacerlo" la mano de su abuela fue hacia una de las propias, y apretó la mano de su nieto "Sólo si deseas volver."

Silencio.

"Abuela, te extraño. A ti y al abuelo"

"Nosotros sabemos que aún puedes vivir muchas cosas, Marco. Hacer grandes cosas. Te estaremos esperando aquí, cuando tu vida termine. Si tenemos suerte, un día de esos podrás presentarnos a ese guapo muchacho."

Marco sintió que se sonrojaba, que algo similar a una risita tímida le subía por la garganta, y que los ojos se le humedecían.

"Abuela, te veré luego" le dijo.

"Hasta luego, mijo. Ve a rescatar a tus amigos"

Marco asintió, y regresó al sitio del que había venido.


	14. Cae la nieve

Hasta los huesos

14: Cae la nieve

Marco vio a Tom primero, luego a Nieve padre, y casi al mismo tiempo vio el hacha de hielo que estaba por hacer caer sobre el cuello del príncipe. Actuó por instinto más que otra cosa, aunque tuvo el buen tino de aferrar el mango del hacha para que no hiriese a Tom.

Su entrenamiento en karate le hizo saber en dónde golpear para lograr llevar a Nieve al suelo y, una vez allí, llamó a los huesos, con más ganas de las que había usado para apresar a Lamia. Quería golpear a Nieve, pero en estos momentos tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Cuando un grupo de soldados llegó a su lado, dejó al otro atrapado en el suelo y voló hacia donde había visto a Tom. Star estaba terminando de cortar las cuerdas y las correas, pero aún le faltaban las cadenas.

Sus manos fueron hacia los grilletes y tiró, tiró en direcciones opuestas hasta que el grillete se rompió, y luego fue a por otro y otro más, mientras Star rompía otros y los soldados del reino de Mewni entraban a raudales en el escondite de Nieve, o lo que sea que fuese. Cuando el demonio estuvo libre, Marco lo cargó en brazos.

-¿Marco?

La voz de Tom lo detuvo en seco y le hizo mirarle, por primera vez en la última hora, a los ojos, y Marco no lo pensó siquiera. Le tomó un lado del rostro e inclino la cabeza. La adrenalina y el alivio le corrían por la sangre, y el sentir a Tom allí, vivo, besándolo, casi lo hizo llorar. No era seguro, pero él sólo quería cerciorarse, y hacer entender, que los dos estaban allí, vivos.

Tom tardó unos segundos en comprender que sí, que Marco estaba allí, y que no estaba soñando. Levantó una mano y la llevó a la nuca del otro muchacho, casi temblando, mientras una oleada de calor lo bañaba como si estuviera en una terma en el medio de la nieve. Sintió que el vacío se hacía pedazos, y que el fuego volvía a arder dentro de él.

Y fuera.

-Vamos a por el bastardo- dijo, rompiendo al beso en medio de sus llamas, y mirando a Marco a los ojos, unos ojos escarlata, del color de la sangre.

.-.

Una avalancha cayó en la sala, y los soldados de Mewni retrocedieron, rompiendo la formación y el círculo que había alrededor de Nieve. Gigantescos bloques de hielo atravesaron la superficie blanca, como rocas en el medio de un mar embravecido, y Star tuvo que lanzar un chorro de agua termal de las náyades para contrarrestar el ataque.

-¡Lamia!- la voz de Nieve chirriaba con furia -¿Dónde estás, maldita serpiente? ¡No me dijiste nada de esto!

La sala en donde estaban era tan grande como un estadio de fútbol, y una tormenta de nieve se desató allí, cubriéndolo todo de un manto blanco aullante que cortaba. Los trozos de hielo empezaron a unirse, y en las oleadas de nieve había algunas que formaban algo demasiado parecido a un yeti. La sala se llenó de gruñidos y aullidos, cuando lobos y osos de hielo y nieve se lanzaron contra el grupo. Star retrocedió hasta llegar a ellos, y lo mismo hizo el resto de los soldados de Mewni.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos!- dijo Star.

-¡Si nos vamos ahora, Nieve escapará!- le dijo Tom a Marco, quien estaba demasiado quieto, observando la tormenta.

El muchacho asintió, y levantó una mano, desgarrando parte de la realidad y abriendo un portal hacia un sitio tórrido que Tom reconoció enseguida. Sonrió y, con la voz que usaba cuando quería hacer respetar su autoridad, ordenó a todos los soldados del infierno que estaban entrenando en las barracas que viniesen a unirse a una batalla real.

.-.

La batalla duró bastante poco, una vez el ejército del infierno, o parte de él, se hubo unido a la batalla.

Luego que la primer oleada de seres de hielo y nieve cayese ante las llamas de Tom, vino una segunda y una tercera, abatidas por los ejércitos de los dos reinos. Con cada oleada venían menos seres, hasta que al final el viento blanco cesó. Cuando los copos de nieve empezaron a asentarse, se pudo ver, a la distancia, una figura que respiraba con dificultad.

Marco llamó a sus huesos, más huesos esta vez, para inmovilizarlo. Luego, Star utilizó su magia para crear una burbuja alrededor, y Tom ordenó que trajesen de las barracas algo que Marco no terminó de entender qué era, pero sospechaba tenía que ver con mantener sujeto a alguien.

Star tenía varios arañazos Tom aún no se había recuperado de las cadenas y el agua benditas, y Marco comenzó a abrir portales de vuelta a las respectivas dimensiones. Llevaron a Nieve al sitio donde menos poder tendría, debido al calor y la falta de humedad.

-Marco, ve con Tom- le dijo Star cuando estaba por entrar al portal que la llevaría a su reino –Y luego ven a verme. El resto de la gente del submarino está en mi castillo, y creo que luego les gustaría volver a su casa.

Marco asintió, y cuando la princesa entró por el portal, lo cerró con un movimiento de la mano.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo- le dijo Tom, magullado pero sonriendo. Aún había soldados del infierno entrando en el portal hacia su reino, siguiendo a la prisión de Nieve, y miraban la escena con algo que el muchacho no supo identificar –Has mejorado, veo.

El muchacho dio un par de pasos, acercándose al demonio, y lo abrazó sin decir una palabra. Respiró hondo, y sintió que debajo del olor de la nieve y de la chamusquina helada seguía oliendo a Tom. Sintió que las manos del demonio se posaban en su espalda, y sólo entonces pareció notar que no llevaba nada en el torso. No le importó demasiado. Sus alas tintinearon.

-Ven, Marco. Te has ganado un buen descanso- se dejó guiar hacia el portal, y pasó de un clima frío a uno tórrido en un par de segundos.

.-.

Lo que Marco no esperó fue encontrarse con el rey y la reina del infierno apenas puso los pies en su reino.

El padre de Tom parecía un jugador maorí de rugby, sólo que con tres ojos y dos pares de cuernos pequeños, dos a cada lado de la cabeza pelirroja. Su madre, esta vez con un traje más adecuado para ir a una batalla, estaba a su lado.

-Madre, padre, espero haber honrado al reino con mis acciones- dijo Tom, inclinándose ante sus padres.

-Lo has hecho bien, hijo- dijo su madre, con el orgullo en la voz –Hemos recibido las felicitaciones de otros reinos, que temían por los planes de Nieve. Algunos de ellos no nos habían hablado en generaciones. Fue una jugada arriesgada y valiente de tu parte, hijo.

-Veo que has conseguido… un aliado- dijo el rey, observando a Marco. Que seguía sin tener el torso cubierto, pero era tarde para lágrimas. Se puso la mano derecha sobre el corazón e hizo una inclinación, sin saber bien qué más hacer –No pensaba que quedasen seres de esa clase.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, y Marco, sin moverse, no supo decir qué era lo que veía en los ojos del rey. Luego, vio que el monarca giró la vista hacia su hijo, quien esperaba, aún con algo de sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien hecho, hijo- fue todo lo que dijo. Luego levantó una mano y la posó sobre el hombro de Tom, mirándolo de una forma extraña, y luego se retiró.

.-.

Marco fue al reino de Mewni luego de asegurarse que Tom recibiría tratamiento por sus heridas, y de decirle al príncipe que regresaría en cuanto pudiese. Llevó a sus compañeras y compañeros de clase a la entrada de lo que quedaba del parque de los Nieve, en donde había un enjambre de ambulancias y coches de policía. El personal del desaparecido señor Nieve accedió sin reparos a prestar declaración, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro que todo había terminado allí, se retiró.

Luego, fue a su casa, a tranquilizar a sus padres. Les explicó lo que pudo, y luego de varios abrazos que le sacaron todo el aire, y que su madre le diese una camisa de cuello alto y un abrigo con cortes para sus alas, volvió al infierno.

Tom insistió hasta que accedieron a colocar ambas camillas en una misma habitación. Se había ganado el honor, dijo, y había ciertos asuntos que debían de definir en vista de los acontecimientos recientes. Sólo accedió a hacerles caso a los médicos cuando se salió con la suya.

Las heridas de Tom eran las más graves, ya que Marco no había recibido casi heridas, y cuando la muchedumbre de médicas de retiró, tenía medio rostro vendado. El agua bendita le había quemado parte de la cara y, con la adrenalina en números negativos, no tenía muchas ganas de moverse.

Así que el que se movió fue Marco.

Se sentó al lado de la cama del príncipe y le tomó la mano sana, apretándosela con suavidad.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Marco?- preguntó Tom, sonriendo.

Se inclinó sobre la camilla y volvió a besarlo, haciendo que su lengua juguetease con la del demonio. Sólo rompió el beso cuando sintió que un sollozo le subía por la garganta, y volvió a sentarse, aferrando la mano de Tom.

-¿Marco?- preguntó el demonio, con preocupación en la voz.

-Temía por ti, Tom- dijo, las primeras palabras que le escuchaba –Cuando desperté de nuevo en… en el laboratorio de Lamia, pensé que tú estabas muerto. Lo encerré en una jaula de huesos y pensé… pensé que estabas muerto.

-Yo pensé que tú estabas muerto, Marco- se mordió el labio –Nieve padre… él me llevó a una habitación y te vi… ahogado.

-Morí ahogado- dijo Marco, mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos llorosos –Y volví porque… porque había gente a la… - apretó la mano de Tom –Me preguntaron si quería quedarme allí, o volver al reino de los vivos, con nuevas habilidades para no morirme así de nuevo. Y no podía dejarlos, Tom. Ni a ti, ni a Star, ni a mi familia… ni a mis amigos.

Tom dejó escapar una risita.

-Oh, cierto. ¿En dónde estaban?

-En Mewni, pero ya los regresé a la Tierra.

-Y veo que pasaste por tu casa a tranquilizar a tus padres- tocó la tela del abrigo.

-Sí- Marco se quedó mirando la mano de Tom que aún mantenía entre las suyas, y se la besó.

Por unos minutos guardaron silencio, hasta que la voz del demonio habló.

-Es la primera vez que papá me felicita por algo. Parece que lo impresionaste.

Marco levantó la mirada.

-A él le gustan los seres poderosos, Marco. Y que demostrases que puedes derribar a un rey al grito de "aléjate de mi novio", bueno, eso le causó muy buena impresión. En él y en todos los reinos de Mewni y del infierno

Marco se quedó quieto, sin comprender.

-Estaba enviando las imágenes por todos los espejos de los reinos. Te mostraste como un guerrero competente y poderoso, sin miedo de decir lo que siente. Además, eres el único que puede abrir portales entre dimensiones.

-¿El único…?

-Nieve saboteó las tijeras para viajar entre dimensiones. Eres el único que puede viajar entre dimensiones, Marco.

El otro muchacho no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-Lo que quiere decir que tendrás que quedarte aquí por unos días mientras averiguamos cómo hacer más tijeras que funcionen. Y podríamos aprovechar- sonrió –para pasar algo más de tiempo juntos. A un ritmo menos frenético que el de los últimos meses. Hay muchas cosas… muchas cosas que quiero saber, y que tú querrás saber, y cosas que hacer. Como aprender a usar esas alas. Hay muchos de mis súbditos que quisieran tomar parte en eso, incluyendo los artesanos para el asunto de las tijeras.

-Sí- dijo el muchacho, sin mirarlo.

El silencio cayó entre los dos, y Tom tardó unos segundo en comprender que el movimiento inquieto del otro no se debía a la batalla. Por como encogía los hombros, y por cómo evitaba mirar hacia todos lados, no le fue tan difícil adivinar lo que sucedía.

-Marco,- empezó el demonio -derrotaste a un tirano, capturaste a un Lamia, me rescataste de una muerte horrible que habría significado la caída del infierno y de Mewni, y has hecho que papá vea que no soy un caso perdido, todo en un día. Y me quieres, y te quiero. Y eres único en muchos sentidos… ¿Estás sonrojándote?

-…No… - dijo, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Nadia ha hecho lo que tú. Nadie es, o ha sido, lo que tú. Si fueses parte de una familia real te estarían ofreciendo mi mano en matrimonio como regalo, casi- le tomó el rostro con las manos y le dio un beso en la frente –Nada mal, ¿no, Marco?

El otro muchacho se relajó un poco.

-Creo que no. Abue estaría orgullosa.


	15. Política y práctica

Hasta los huesos

15: Política y práctica

El lugar de residencia de Marco era la Tierra.

La Tierra era un lugar neutral para con todos los reinos.

Por lo tanto, el siguiente paso lógico era que las tijeras dimensionales fuesen hechas en la Tierra.

(No es que Marco se hubiese preguntado sobre si era seguro o no. El enviar a Star y a Tom a la dimensión en donde Nieve había intentado asesinar a dos miembros de la realeza de sus respectivas dimensiones, por ejemplo. Pero sabía menos que los reyes y reinas sobre la situación del conflicto armado y, además, eran adultos y padres.)

Cinco días a la semana, de lunes a viernes, de cuatro de la tarde a ocho de la noche, Star, Tom y Marco se reunían a fabricar las tijeras, con ayuda de especialistas de cada reino. Una vez en casa de Marco, otra en el departamento de Tom, para que fuese justo y nadie pudiese decir que había hecho más que el otro.

Los acuerdos entre monarcas eran raros, pensó Marco, mientras un demonio observaba cómo sus garras creaban un portal a otra dimensión. Otro especialista, pero de Mewni, analizaba una complicada serie de fórmulas matemáticas con símbolos que Marco no había visto nunca. Tom y Star debatían acerca del porcentaje de magia mewniana e infernal a usar para que el efecto durase, al menos, un par de siglos en las tijeras, y Marco se limitaba a escuchar.

Ahora le gustaba mucho más escuchar que hablar.

-Y es que hablas poco y nada ahora, Marco- le dijo Star, una vez terminaron con el trabajo de ese día, acostada en un puf del departamento de Tom –Y tienes algo más de confianza.

El muchacho la miró. Lo pensó por unos momentos, y asintió para sí. Ahora le gustaba más observar y escuchar que hablar.

-Otra semana productiva- Tom le palmeó un hombro a Marc y se sentó en un puf cercano, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás –Si todo sale bien, tendremos un prototipo de tijeras para mediados de la semana que viene… - se tapó la cara con una mano.

-¿Tom?- preguntó Marco, algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Marco- le sonrió, mirándolo por entre sus dedos –Es sólo que el usar tanta magia junta, con otros dos usuarios de magia, es complicado si has nacido con esas habilidades. Star heredó su varita mágica, y tú… eres tan especial que a veces no comprendo cómo es que me elegiste a mí.

-Por mis sueños- el muchacho bajó un poco los párpados con aire de una estrella de cine de los años dorados de Hollywood.

Star comenzó a reírse.

Hasta que empezó a llorar.

Cuando se había enterado que Marco había muerto de verdad, lo abrazó y comenzó a lagrimear en silencio. Ni siquiera cuando su varita había sido destruida había llorado tanto. Tardó bastante en calmarse, y aún no había terminado de absorber la noticia. Hasta ese momento, claro está.

Tom no sabía bien qué hacer, y Marco se levantó, con paso algo lento, hasta arrodillarse al lado de la muchacha. Levantó una mano, una mano con dedos humanos y huesos que se veían bajo su piel, y la colocó en el hombro de la muchacha.

El llanto duró un cuarto de hora, que luego se convirtió en hipidos.

Tom le alcanzó un pañuelo.

-Gr-gracias- dijo Star, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz más limpia que antes.

-¿Ya ha pasado?- preguntó Marco, con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

-S-sí- lo miró, y tembló un poco, pero luego lo abrazó con fuerza –Estoy tan, tan feliz que sigas aquí, Marco.

-Yo también, Star, yo también.

.-.

A finales de la segunda semana, lograron un prototipo de tijera estable.

Cuando se aseguraron que podía hacerse otro modelo similar, hicieron varias copias, y lo dividieron en partes iguales entre Mewni y el infierno. Ese viernes, después de haber terminado con su labor diaria, Marco cocinó la cena para los tres, en su casa, mientras sus padres iban al cine. Les supo a victoria.

-Si todo sale bien, podrán copiar las tijeras- dijo Star, agotada.

-Y si todo sale bien, podrán comenzar a fabricarlas enseguida- Tom tampoco parecía estar en su mejor forma. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar –Encontraron uno de los arsenales de Nieve en la Montaña Verde. Tenía huevos de dragón blanco, Star.

La muchacha lo miró, con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Dragón blanco? ¡Pensé que se habían extinguido!

-Pues no, y hallaron seis huevos, Star. Seis. Huevos que deben estar en ambientes helados para poder incubar y desarrollarse. Por el bien de la especie, mi madre decidió que no podemos mantenerlos en el infierno, por motivos obvios.

La muchacha sonrió cada vez más.

-Oooooh, y en Mewni tenemos una zona nevada. Sería una bonita casa para ellos.

-Mejor aún si no hay princesas siendo raptadas por dragones y caballeros yendo a rescatarlas.

-Nah, los cuentos de hadas donde estoy siempre son algo raros- y miró sonriendo a Marco –O soy yo la que doma fieras. O parto a rescatar príncipes que se quedan con el caballero.

Marco observaba la conversación, comiendo despacio. Tom y Star continuaron su charla hasta que la muchacha se retiró a su habitación, y los dos muchachos quedaron solos, terminando su cena.

-¿Es por relaciones públicas?- preguntó Marco, de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te enviaron aquí, lejos de tu reino. Para protegerte, pensé, porque soy el único que puede abrir portales. No pensé en lo que pasaría en el infierno… al decir eso que dije cuando Nieve estaba por…

Se detuvo, sin saber bien cómo continuar.

-Marco, no es exactamente eso- Tom se levantó y se sentó al lado del muchacho –Es por varios factores. Para saber si Nieve en verdad era la cabeza de todo, o si tenía cabecillas, y asegurar nuestra seguridad, la de Star, la mía y la tuya.

El muchacho lo miró, confundido.

-Hombre, eres único en tu especie. Demostraste tener… afinidad con dos de las familias reales que Nieve quería atacar, y eso te hace un blanco. Y si te capturasen, no sólo te usarían… te harían mucho daño. Y luego de… de lo que hizo Lamia…

Marco lo abrazó, despacio.

-Además, este es territorio neutral. No podrán decir que favoreces a uno u otro reino. Has vivido con Star, y, bueno, los dos reinos te oyeron decir que eras mi novio. Madre no lo niega, y padre tampoco, pero están… algo sacudidos por la revelación. Y algunas princesas. Y un par de reinas. Y uno o dos reyes, y media docena de príncipes. Y toda la población plebeya y noble de los dos reinos.

-Ou- Marco sintió que el olvido le había costado bastante más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Los brazos de Tom lo rodearon y apretaron con gentileza.

-Al menos, hasta que tengamos las tijeras funcionando- Marco lo miró –Así, podrás aparecer como el que trajo la solución a un problema causado por Nieve, uno que afecta a los dos reinos. Y esa será una muy buena carta de presentación. Los dos reinos saben que estamos investigando formas de hacer nuevas tijeras, y que eres parte del proceso… Pero antes de que me salvases, nadie sabía casi nada de ti, excepto que eras amigo de la princesa de Mewni. Y eso ha dado lugar… a muchos rumores. Eres como una estrella de las revistas del corazón. El misterioso caballero.

Marco se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Eres el ser nacido en la Tierra más famoso en los dos reinos, Marco. Ninguno de los chicos de tu escuela llegará a eso, nunca.

-Ujum- abrazar a Tom se sentía bien. En especial ahora que esa preocupación se había ido, no del todo, pero se sentía más ligero. "Estrella de revistas del corazón…" Eso explicaba las llamadas de Ponyhead a Star, esas de las que su amiga no quería hablar.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Tom, sintiendo cómo las manos del demonio se movían por su espalda. Sospechaba que no era el único encantado con sus alas. Se preguntó de qué manera había cambiado su cuerpo en el interior, si es que ahora tenía este aspecto. Aún no se decidía el ir a un médico en la Tierra, y hasta que no se solucionase lo de las relaciones públicas, no sería sensato el ir a…

¡Wow!

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo como una ola. Se separó de Tom, sorprendido, quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el demonio, confundido.

-¿Qué has tocado?- peguntó Marco.

-Creo que fue algo por aquí- el demonio levantó su mano y la pasó por debajo de su ala derecha, entre el ala y el hombro, hasta que Marco lo sintió de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Creo que es uno de tus "botones".

Por unos segundos, Marco no entendió.

-Oh- dijo, cuando al fin comprendió lo que sucedía –Oh- dijo, de nuevo, sonrojándose.

-¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?- la voz de Tom era como la seda, y el otro muchacho lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Sí.

Tom sonrió con algo de malicia.

.-.

La habitación de Marco había cambiado poco en los años que habían pasado desde que Star la había hecho desaparecer en un agujero negro. Tom había estado allí varias veces, sobre la cama de Marco, aunque entonces sólo se habían besado. Lo que en la Tierra llamaban primera base, o algo así. Tom no era inexperto, pero el otro muchacho sí, y se sonrojaba cuando lo acariciaba, aunque estuviesen solos.

Los dos respiraban agitados ahora.

Las manos de Marco temblaban al pasearse por la espalda del demonio, con paso tambaleante. Con la puerta cerrada, la cama crujió con un ruido sordo al recibir el peso de dos cuerpos abrazados. Las alas de Marco se agitaron un poco, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Tom lo llevó hacia abajo sin dejar de besarlo. El otro no se resistió.

Las manos de marco acunaron el rostro del demonio, profundizando el beso. Las de Tom fueron hacia los botones que mantenían puesta la camisa del otro muchacho, buscando más piel. Marco rompió el beso, jadeando, y se desabotonó la prenda en un par de segundos, dejándola caer a un lado de la cama.

-Hola, hermoso- dijo el demonio, dejando caer su propia camisa al suelo, mirando de arriba abajo el bonito torso que veían sus ojos.

Las manos de Marco dudaron un momento al ver al otro muchacho bajo él, con una de sus piernas entre las del demonio. Una de las manos de Tom se deslizó por su costado, hasta pasar muy cera del nacimiento de su ala derecha, y decidió que la duda no valía tanto la pena, así que volvió a besarlo.

El besarse sin nada estorbando entre ellos era una sensación nueva.

Y agradable.

Marco dejó escapar lo que parecía el punto medio entre una risita y un suspiro de placer. El cuerpo de Tom era cálido, y el calor de su propio cuerpo le hacía querer sentir más del otro. Separando sus labios de los del demonio, llevó su boca hacia abajo y besó su nuez de Adán.

El cuerpo de Tom reaccionó con sorpresa, y Marco se detuvo. Sólo continuó cuando una mano se posó sobre su cabello y presionó, despacio.

-¿Estoy sabroso?- jadeó Tom, sonriendo.

-Mhm- Marco deslizó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo del demonio, y enterró su otra mano en una mata de cabello rosa. Volvió a unir sus labios.

La reacción de Tom lo hizo pestañear, y por un par de segundos rompió el beso, miró al demonio a los ojos, y continuó besándolo. La mano que estaba en el cabello del otro bajó hasta posarse en la erección aún vestida de Tom. El demonio se crispó, dejando escapar una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres… continuar?- le sonrió Marco, entre jadeos, mirándolo fijo.

Atónito, Tom asintió.

.-.

Calor.

Calor y algo que aún no llegaba al punto de ebullición paro que estaba a punto de, y Tom tenía que aferrarse a la cama con una mano, mientras la otra subía y bajaba entre ambos. Al fin habían encontrado un ritmo común, y Marco jadeaba y gemía lo que parecía ser el nombre del demonio. Los movimientos de la mano del muchacho estaban volviéndose más erráticas, y sus alas parecían estar en el medio de un vendaval por cómo temblaban.

El brazo de Marco tembló hasta derrumbarse, cayendo sobre su codo.

El resto de su cuerpo también temblaba, y unos segundos después, eyaculó sobre el pecho de Tom, jadeando. El aroma llegó hasta la nariz del demonio, y fue como una inyección de adrenalina a su ya acelerado sistema. Moviendo su mano sobre su solitario pene, bajo el cuerpo de un tembloroso Marco, pudo sentir cómo la intensidad se concentraba en un solo punto de su anatomía antes de explotar en placer y semen caliente sobre su piel.

Cuando pudo volver a ser consciente de sus alrededores, vio a Marco, con su frente apoyada contra su pecho, apenas sostenido con un codo y una mano para evitar caer. Tom levantó un brazo tembloroso, lo posó sobre la espalda de Marco, y las piernas del muchacho se deslizaron hacia atrás, despacio y temblando, hasta que quedaron pecho contra pecho, la cabeza de Marco entre el cuello y el tórax del otro, llenando el ambiente con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Cuando el calor empezaba a dar paso a temperaturas más bajas, Marco rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- Tom no comprendía.

-No llegamos… al mismo… tiempo.

Tres segundos de silencio.

Tom empezó a reírse, abrazando al otro muchacho.

-¿Somos actores porno?- preguntó, riéndose.

-…No.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí- respondió, sin dudarlo.

-Y a mí también, Marco- lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados –Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Le dio otro beso al demonio en los labios, uno lento y cariñoso.

-Además, si quieres que hagamos eso, sólo hay una cosa que podemos intentar- la mano de Tom bajó de las alas a la cintura de Marco, pasando por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior que estaba a media cadera –Práctica. Mucha práctica.


	16. Epílogo

Hasta los huesos

Epílogo

Tom atendió el espejo y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro enseguida.

-Star- dijo, preocupado -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es Marco, Tom- dijo la chica –Acaba de suceder. Ahora está calmándose, pero… quizás sería bueno que vinieses hoy, en cuanto puedas.

.-.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Díaz, Marco estaba en su habitación. No respondió enseguida cuando Tom lo llamó, y cuando lo hizo, fue con una voz femenina conocida. No se sorprendió al entrar y ver a Star al lado de Marco, sentados en el piso, el muchacho abrazando sus rodillas y la chica a su lado, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Marco?- fue a su lado y se arrodilló, preocupado -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Morí, Tom- sorbió por la nariz y tomó un pañuelo que le dio Star –Morí, y pensé que tú y Star y mamá y papá y todos… pensé que iban a morir, y que yo no iba a poder hacer nada para salvarlos. Y todo este… todo este tiempo no me… no me cayó, pero hoy… hoy sentí todo. Todo el peso. Y no pude parar.

El demonio se inclinó hacia el otro muchacho, despacio, y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí, Marco. Y Star también. Y tus padres. Todos estamos aquí para ti.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo entre sus brazos, y Marco se tapó la cara con las manos.

Parecía que las lágrimas habían cesado, pero aún tenía el rostro húmedo, y estaba en la fase de los suspiros y los temblores. Tom y Star lo abrazaron, cada uno de un lado, hasta que la tensión pareció dejar su cuerpo y Marco levantó la cabeza, bajando as piernas al suelo y rodeándolos con los brazos.

-¿Qué les voy a decir a mis padres?

-La verdad- dijo Tom –será lo mejor. Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán, y ya todo el infierno sabe de tu existencia, de lo que eres capaz, y de tu valentía. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

-No es… vergüenza. Es… son mis padres. Me aman, y sé que… que temen que me pase algo. Y cuando Toffe me secuestró… fueron a mi rescate. Pero ahora… ahora morí. Y no se los dije. No les dije que morí y volví a vivir…

-Marco, respira, estamos aquí- dijo Star, preocupada.

-Lo-lo siento. No sé cómo-cómo hacer esto. No sé… no sé qué hacer.

-Esto es normal, Marco- dijo Tom, acariciándole el rostro húmedo –Es el impacto de algo grande. Es… - miró a un costado antes de continuar –Es duro asimilarlo. A mí el golpe me cayó un par de días después que sucedió todo. Tuve una pesadilla en donde… donde pasaban cosas malas, y me pasé una hora sin poder dejar de llorar. Y no soy de llorar, Marco. El pensar que… que podría haberte perdido, que estuve a segundos de morir y del conflicto armado que seguiría… fue demasiado. Llora todo lo que necesites, Marco. Y, si quieres decírselo a tus padre o no, es tu elección.

-L-lo sé. Gracias. Por estar. Aquí- le costaba hablar entre respiraciones.

.-.

Los brazos de Tom eran cálidos.

Los de Star también, pero los de él eran cálidos porque habían compartido no sólo el calor de la amistad, sino el del corazón (y de otras partes de sus cuerpos). Star lo abrazaba de frente, Tom por atrás, y sintió que el miedo, la tristeza y el dolor se evaporaban en medio de la calidez.

Dios santo, era demasiado afortunado.

Tenía la cabeza de Star entre su hombro derecho y el cuello, y la de Tom en su hombro izquierdo. Sus alas estaban plegadas, pero el demonio intentaba no tocarlas. Marco se permitió relajarse, aliviado de un peso que no había notado que estaba llevando, y abrazó a los dos, uno con cada brazo, como pudo.

Era algo torpe, pero gracioso.

-¿Estás mejor, Marco?- preguntó la muchacha, separándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Sí, Star- dijo, y luego añadió –Muchas gracias. Por estar.

-Me has salvado más de una vez, Marco, y no es tan malo el estar junto a ti- respondió la chica.

-Lo mismo digo, bonito- Tom lo besó en la mejilla –Y es muuuuuuy agradable el pasar tiempo contigo, con o sin ropa de por medio.

Marco se sonrojó.

Star se rió bajito.

-Tom…

-Por favor, continúen.

-Star.

-Es que son adorables juntos. Es su culpa por ser adorables, eso es.

-Es una lógica sólida, muchacha.

-Se confabulan, eso hacen ustedes dos.

-Es tu culpa por ser- Marco giró la cabeza hacia él, y el demonio aprovechó para besarlo en los labios –tan adorable- terminó, mirándolo a los ojos.

.-.

Las tijeras estaban acomodadas en dos cofres.

-Son las finales- dijo Star –Cada cofre tiene mitad tijeras hechas por mewnianos, mita hechas por infernales.

-Primero iremos al infierno, donde entregaremos las tijeras a los monarcas del infierno- dijo Tom, revisando unas notas –Luego, tomaremos los huevos de los dragones e iremos a Mewni, pare entregar cofre y huevos.

-Y luego podremos volver y te presentaré a… ¿Marco?

El muchacho miraba los cofres como si fueran invisibles, y tuviera la vista fija en un punto muy lejano. Sentado en el piso, parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Marco, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Star.

-Estoy… nervioso- dijo, mirándola –Ya he… ya he conocido a tus padres, Star, pero no me he presentado formalmente a los… a los padres de Tom- miró al demonio.

-Les has causado una muy buena primera impresión- dijo Tom, con una ligera sonrisa –Y luego de que me… rescatases, bueno, dudo que te miren mal.

-Tom, no sé nada de etiqueta en la corte, ni de política, ni de historia. ¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si ofendo a alguien, y causo una guerra? ¿Y si hago algo que…

-Eres extranjero y nuevo en nuestra tierra. Eso bastará para que no se fijen en esas cosas. Además- Tom colocó una mano en la mejilla de Marco –eres hermoso. Y misterioso. En la semana que pasemos en casa, podrás aprender muchas cosas… y si lograste que mi padre me viera con buenos ojos, nada es imposible.

Marco sintió que se le calentaba el rostro.

-Y luego, una semana a Mewni para equilibrar, y entonces todo estará más o menos funcionando. Ponyhead está ansiosa por verte ahora, Marco- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Marco, todo estará bien. Y si no, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte- Tom hizo una pausa –Sé que no será como… igual a lo que has hecho por mí, pero haré todo lo que pueda.

El otro lo abrazó, sintiendo que algo del nerviosismo se iba con ese contacto. Luego Star los abrazó a los dos, y Marco pensó que casi podía reír ahora.

-Además, mira cómo vas vestido, muchacho- dijo la chica –Nada superará a esa aparición espectacular con el torso descubierto, pero bueno, luces muy bien así.

-El negro y el blanco con detalles en rojo te queda muy bien, Marco- Tom lo miró de arriba abajo –Lo harás bien. Te han educado bien.

Marco respiró hondo y dejó ir el aire.

-Bien, estoy listo- dijo, levantándose.

-Así se habla, Marco- dijo Star.

-Mamá y papá están ansiosos por saber más de ti, bonito- dijo Tom, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Vamos, chicos bonitos?

-Vamos.

-Vamos.

-Bien. ¡A la siguiente aventura!


	17. Capítulo extra 1: Noche del baile

Hasta los huesos

Capítulo extra: Noche del baile

La habitación que le habían asignado a Marco no era la de Tom.

No supo bien cómo sentirse ante eso, pero así lo habían dispuesto sus anfitriones, y él no iba a reclamarles, no después de la… amabilidad que le habían mostrado.

Durante la presentación de las tijeras, todo transcurrió de forma más o menos como las habían planeado. Tampoco hubo problemas cuando entregaron las tijeras en Mewni. Luego, vino la cena y Marco descubrió que no conocía la mitad de los platos que le sirvieron. Así y todo, eran deliciosos, y cuando llegó el momento del baile, se encontró rodeado de miradas curiosas.

Había miembros de casas reales que le preguntaban a Tom si estaba bien, cuánto alivio habían sentido al verlo ser rescatado, que harían todo lo posible para atrapar a los secuaces de Nieve… y Tom estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

Marco, por otro lado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, y menos de la clase que traía poder político detrás. La primera en llegar a él fue una princesa, al parecer de un reino marino de las profundidades, porque su cuerpo era bioluminiscente y tenía agallas. Empezó diciéndole que había visto su romántico rescate, y el muchacho pestañeó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba pero intentando no mostrarlo. Contestó con monosílabos, rezando para que no notaran lo nervioso o lo poco acostumbrado a esa situación que estaba.

Luego vino un príncipe, y un diplomático, y más tarde un alto cargo de un ejército, por la cantidad de medallas de su pechera. Empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre de dónde venía, si tenía un reino con ejércitos a su cargo, si era de sangre real, con una voz que no admitía negativas. Marco lo miró, sin comprender por qué lo preguntaba, hasta que Tom vino a su rescate.

El baile estaba a punto de comenzar, y Tom tenía que abrir el baile con su pareja, dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora, a las princesas y príncipes que rodeaban al muchacho. Marco agradeció a todos los santos que conocía el poder escapar de allí.

-Gracias, Tom- dijo, apenas pudo susurrárselo al oído del demonio. La mano del príncipe apretó un poco más su cintura.

Después de eso, habían bailado con algunas personas más. Las princesas veían a Marco como alguien muy atractivo, y en principio intentaban seducirlo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que sabía bailar, y que lo hacía bien, empezaron a buscarlo por otra cosa.

-Sabes- le dijo un príncipe que parecía una mezcla entre persona y dragón europeo –Dicen que si un hombre sabe bailar en público, sabe cómo moverse en privado.

Marco casi tropezó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Se tomó un par de segundos, lo miró a los ojos, serio, y le dijo que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso no significa que no puedas tener… _compañía_. Es algo normal en la realeza.

-No me han educado así.

El tono de voz de Marco era helado, y el príncipe se alejó cuando otra princesa se acercó para pedirle el siguiente baile.

.-.

Cuando al fin pudo retirarse a su habitación, Marco estaba cansado, nervioso por las implicaciones de lo que había dicho y hecho durante el baile, y tan, tan agradecido por el baño lleno de agua caliente que lo esperaba. Logró sacarse casi todas sus molestias físicas con el agua caliente y perfumada, aunque las preocupaciones seguían allí.

Quería abrazar a Tom.

Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, sentir su calor y aspirar su aroma, ese que siempre estaba allí, bajo el perfume y el desodorante y todo lo que usaba para oler distinto de cómo olía en realidad. Acostado en esa cama extraña, abrazando una almohada y añorando los brazos del demonio, pensó que la noche sería larga.

Y entonces escuchó un chasquido.

Levantó la cabeza, curioso. ¿Había trampas en la habitación? Porque algo parecía moverse tras uno de los tapices, algo que tenía dos pies y un par de cuernos y tres ojos lo miraban tras el tapiz y Marco salió de la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿me has extrañado?- preguntó Tom, con voz alegre.

-Sí- fue toda la respuesta, y Marco buscó sus labios. Se encontró con una boca tan deseosa como la suya.

-¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?

La propuesta vino luego de varios minutos de besos, y Marco tardó unos segundos en comprender las implicaciones. Asintió, y luego dijo "sí". De la mano, atravesaron el pasadizo secreto, en un laberinto de oscuridad y alguna que otra luz ocasional. Tom, notó Marco, se guiaba por memoria más que otra cosa, y parecía conocer bien el camino.

-Aquí- dijo, y una pared de piedra se deslizó un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiesen pasar de costado a una habitación gigantesca.

Su casa entera podría haber cabido allí, torre de Star incluida.

Los colores dominantes eran el negro y el rojo, y pesados cortinajes tapaban lo que Marco supuso era una ventana. Una pared estaba llena de libros, la otra tenía un televisor pantalla plana gigante, había varios pufs en un rincón, y en el medio de todo eso, en el medio de todos los detalles que Marco no pudo absorber, estaba la cama de Tom.

Era una cama con dosel y cortinas, cortinas rojas sobre sábanas negras. Fue consciente que sólo llevaba el pijama encima, mientras que Tom se había puesto ropa más de entrecasa.

-¿Quieres subirte?- preguntó el demonio, y Marco asintió.

El camino hacia la cama pareció tomar una eternidad y, a la vez, demasiado poco. En algún momento la pared volvió a deslizarse, porque cuando Marco se sentó en el borde, no logró ver ningún pasadizo. Tom se sentó a su lado, y cubrió una de las manos huesudas con la propia.

-¿Estás nervioso?

Marco lo miró y asintió.

Tom acunó su rostro con las manos y lo besó en la frente. Lo miró a los ojos, serio.

-Si quieres parar, pararemos. Si quieres seguir, seguiremos. Si algo duele, o no te gusta, dilo.

-Sí, Tom- Marco pareció derretirse un poco ante esas palabras.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo… recuerdo cosas- levantó las manos y las puso sobre los hombros del demonio –Y por eso, por esto, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y quiero hacerlo, Tom.

-¿Confiar en mí?- preguntó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Marco lo besó en los labios, despacio.

-Eso también- dijo, mirándolo algo divertido.

.-.

La ropa exterior fue lo primero en irse, y la dejaron sobre la cabecera de la cama.

La inhibición de Marco tardó bastante más.

A Marco le gustaba besar a Tom, y al demonio le gustaba acariciar al otro, en especial en la espalda. Cada día, Marco intentaba mejorar en el manejo de sus alas, lo que quería decir horas diarias de vuelo, y Tom podía notar la diferencia, sutil pero presente, en su musculatura. La boca del demonio era cálida, casi caliente, la clase de calor agradable que el otro muchacho encontraba acogedora, esa que te insta a buscar más.

Tom deslizó una de sus manos hacia arriba, acariciando el cuello y la nuca de Marco, hasta enterrarse en cabello castaño. Le gustaban los gemidos y suspiros que salían del otro muchacho. Marco no sabía bien en dónde tocar, y sus manos temblaron un poco, pero encontraron sitio en la cintura del demonio. Rozó algo caliente, romo y cubierto de tela, y casi saltó por la sensación.

-¿Qué sucede, bonito?- le susurró Tom al oído –Ya me has visto, y me has tocado, antes. No te hará daño- tomó la cabeza castaña entre sus manos y la besó, despacio y jadeando.

Marco lo abrazó con fuerza, dominando el beso. Como estaban arrodillados el uno frente al otro, el cerrar el espacio entre ambos hizo que todo su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, entrase en contacto directo. Ni las dos capas de ropa interior podían disimular el calor y la firmeza del otro. El demonio pasó de la sorpresa a sonreír con picardía. Los dos se movieron hasta que Tom quedó bajo Marco, y el castaño, rompiendo el beso, jadeó.

-¿Puedo… - jadeó de nuevo -…puedo… tocarte?

El demonio rió, llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Marco, debajo de la tela, y apretó un poco.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-No así…

-¿De qué manera, entonces?- las artes marciales también trabajaban otros músculos, notó Tom, y eran agradables de tocar. Redondos y fuertes. Algo crujió en la tela sobre su mano.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Dos ojos rojos miraban a tres ojos rojos.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Tom bajando la otra mano para agarrar ambas nalgas –Me gusta la idea.

Dos ojos rojos se entrecerraron antes que Marco volviese a su boca.

.-.

Marco, haciendo honor a su nombre, había tenido el buen tino de llevar un preservativo en el bolsillo del bóxer. Luego de intentarlo un par de veces, Tom puso sus manos sobre las del castaño y le enseñó cómo ponérselo.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes…?- quiso saber Marco, sonrojado.

-No soy hombre de posición fija- miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo del otro muchacho, y se lamió los labios. Le tomó los hombros y, despacio, lo hizo acostarse de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Tom?

-Tú- le pasó una mano por el pecho –quieres adentro, yo quiero arriba.

-¿Qué?

Tom pasó una pierna por sobre el torso de Marco, y bajó con lentitud, sin apoyar del todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro muchacho. Marco sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al ver el miembro de Tom Tan cerca de su rostro. Cuando sintió que algo caía sobre el látex que cubría su propio pene, levantó la mirada y vio a Tom, vertiendo algo de una botella sobre el preservativo.

-¿Tom?- sonaba confundido.

-No necesitas estirarme- cerró la botella y la dejó a un lado, y luego se agachó hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho, dándole un profundo beso –Pero siempre es mejor si hay menos fricción áspera- terminó, sonriéndole como si fuera a comérselo.

Marco acarició las piernas de Tom, todo lo que podía alcanzar, y el demonio se movió hacia atrás, posicionándose en sus rodillas. Una mano púrpura pálido bajó por una pierna algo temblorosa hasta llegar a su objetivo. Cuando la mano del demonio se cerró sobre su pene envuelto en látex, Marco dejó escapar un jadeo, temblando de anticipación.

-Si quieres parar…

-C-continúa- dijo Marco, jadeando, comiéndose con los ojos a Tom.

Fue el buscar algo que cedía, algo caliente, más calienta que la boca del príncipe del infierno, con una mano que no era la suya guiándolo. Cuando al fin lo encontró, Marco apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos al sentir una resistencia.

-¡Ah!

-Ohsí.

La resistencia dio paso a un calor delicioso que lo apretaba y que poco a poco iba envolviéndolo. Abrió la boca, jadeando, y una de sus manos se aferró a la pierna de Tom, buscando piel, más piel que tocar.

-¿Estás… bien?

La voz de Tom era jadeante, pero Marco sabía, sabía, que si él decía la palabra, se detendrían. Se relajó entre las sábanas y lo miró a la cara, sintiendo esa deliciosa presión casi como algo que no podía soportar, pero que quería soportar porque lo hacía hormiguear de placer.

-S-sííí… Tom.

-¿Q-quieres que cont...?

-Sííí- terminó, con un jadeo.

El cuerpo de Tom volvió a bajar, hasta que sus piernas rodearon el torso de Marco, y pudo sentarse sobre la pelvis del otro muchacho. Dejando escapar un suspiro que se volvió jadeo, cerró los ojos y le ordenó a su cuerpo relajarse. Marco estaba dentro de él, y se sentía delicioso. El cuerpo debajo estaba perdiendo algo de su tensión, y los jadeos de ambos llenaban el espacio, ese espacio en donde sólo existían ellos dos y las sensaciones que se daban el uno al otro.

Cuando sintió que los dos se habían acostumbrado a la sensación, Tom se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, se echó hacia atrás, y se elevó un poco. Marco gimió. Bajó de nuevo, y luego volvió a subir, sintiendo cómo la fricción se volvía un tipo de calor que no ardía en llamas. En algún momento, un par de manos conocidas, le acariciaron el pecho y las piernas, y el nombre de Tom dicho por un Marco jadeante era algo que no esperó encontrar nunca tan sabroso.

El muchacho castaño estaba temblando, y por la fuerza de sus espasmos, Tom supo lo que iba a suceder. Marcó le aferró la cadera y lo hizo subir y bajar a un ritmo frenético, hasta que, con una última embestida, explotó.

Los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo en tensión, hasta que, lentamente, Marcó volvió a apoyar la espalda sobre la cama, respirando agitado. La mano de Tom fue a su propio miembro, y se movió de arriba abajo, sintiéndose cerca, muy cerca, más aún al ver el espectáculo que se presentaba bajo él. Marco Díaz, el chico seguridad, con sus majestuosas alas desparramadas sobre su cama, jadeando su nombre y con endorfinas corriéndole por el cuerpo.

Tom eyaculó, y sintió la conocida oleada de placer expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. El torrente de endorfinas se sentía distinto a como había sido antes, en las otras ocasiones. Esta tenía un… tono dulce, además de picante.

Cuando recuperaron la respiración, Tom intentó levantarse, y la mano de Marco sostuvo el preservativo, para que no se deslizase antes de tiempo. El demonio se acostó a su lado, y Marco se sacó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo dejó caer fuera de la cama.

Los brazos de Tom le rodearon el torso enseguida.

-Eres sabroso, muchacho- una lengua se pasó por la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Te sentías… muuuuuy bien- Marco se estremeció cuando un segundo lengüetazo le siguió al primero, y luego otro más -¿Tom?

-¿Mmhm?

El otro muchacho plegó las alas, se dio la vuelta, acunó el rostro del demonio y lo miró a los ojos, con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde el placer a la felicidad.

-Te amo.

El corazón de Tom se sintió derretir. Lo sabía, sí, pero el escucharlo de sus labios era… era más precioso que todo lo que poseía. Marco lo besó, dulce y suave, con la piel de ambos erizada aún por la sensación que les había dejado el orgasmo. Olía a transpiración, a semen, a una traza del perfume que le había sentido cuando habían bailado juntos y, bajo todo eso, olía a los dos. El príncipe del infierno podía tener todo lo que quisiera, pero en ese momento, lo más preciado para él era ese muchacho entre sus brazos, ese muchacho que estaba besando con dulzura y pasión, ese muchacho que había muerto y vuelto a la vida para salvar la suya.

-¿Tom?

La voz de Marco sonaba algo alarmada, y el demonio lo miró, preocupado. ¿Le había hecho doler algo?

-¿Por qué lloras?

Se llevó una mano a la cara y notó que estaba húmeda. Se la limpió con una mano y miró a Marco a los ojos.

-Estoy feliz, Marco. Y es una felicidad… que no pensé que pudiese existir para mí.

-Pues existe- le dio otro beso, profundo y dulce y con ese toque de picante que sólo estaba allí cuando estaban ligeros de ropa, o como estaban ahora –Estas aquí. Estoy aquí- le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tom lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Marco, cuidando que sus cuernos no pusieran en peligro su cuello. Sintió que una mano se pasaba por su cabello, con movimientos suaves, y se permitió relajarse. El aroma no era del todo humano, pero era todo Marco, y parte de su propio aroma mezclado.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, tomó una punta de la sábana y se limpió la cara con ella. Respiró un par de veces más antes de volver a mirar a la criatura que lo observaba en medio de una cama deshecha.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó, con voz dulce. Dulce e intenso como el chocolate, así se sentía ahora, y el demonio sonrió.

-Oh, sí- lo miró de arriba abajo -¿Quieres continuar?

-¿Continuar?

-¿Sólo has traído uno contigo?- señaló el borde de la cama por donde había desaparecido el preservativo usado, con picardía.

-Bueno, sí…

-Pues entonces, deberé usar uno yo- levantó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla de Marco -¿Te gusta la idea?

El calor que irradiaba su rostro combinaba con el sonrojo que lo adornó.

-Sí… me gustaría, Tom.

-Me honra ser el primero- le dio un beso lento, y su otra mano se deslizó hacia un punto conocido bajo las alas –Y estaré a la altura, lo prometo.


	18. Capítulo extra: Noche del baile, parte 2

Hasta los huesos

Capítulo extra: Noche del baile, segunda parte

Una mano de color violeta claro se deslizaba por su costado.

Marco tenía las endorfinas corriendo por su cuerpo, aunque a un ritmo menos frenético que diez minutos antes. No había nada que lo cubriese, y no sentía que hubiese nada malo en eso, nada de lo que preocuparse. Existían ellos, la cama y poco más allá en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no recuestas la cabeza?- preguntó, de pronto, al ver que Tom se mantenía erguido sobre una mano.

-Bueno, por esto- dijo Tom, y señaló sus cuernos –No se doblan.

-¿Son duros?- extendió una mano, se dio cuenta que no sabía si era algo de mala educación, y miró al príncipe a los ojos. El otro asintió, y posó sus dedos sobre la superficie de los cuernos. Eran duros y algo lustrosos al tacto –Son suaves- sonrió, maravillado.

Tom se movió, no del todo incómodo.

-Y sensibles- dijo, sin apartarse.

Los dedos de Marco pararon por un segundo, y luego continuaron acariciando.

-Como acero cubierto de seda… Seda lacada.

El demonio dejó escapar una risita, y el otro muchacho lo miró, confundido.

-Oh, eres adorable. No sabes lo que dices.

-A ver, y eso por qué.

-Hay otra parte de mi cuerpo, y de tu cuerpo, a la que le cabe esa descripción… aunque sólo cuando le interesa.

Un par de ojos rojos se entrecerraron, algo avergonzados, pero no se apartaron de sus tres ojos. La mano fue hacia su rostro, dibujando el contorno de su barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

-Mira, te está creciendo barba.

-¿En serio?- Marco se frotó la barbilla, y descubrió que ya no era tan lisa como antes –Bien- dijo, sonriendo un poco –Y ahora no crecerá hasta inundar la casa.

-¿Magia de por medio?

-Sí. Pero sobrevivimos.

-Me gustaría… intercambiar tácticas.

-¿Tácticas?

-Peleas de una forma distinta a la que me han enseñado. Además, tienes alas, y eso es una gran ventaja que pocos demonios tienen, en especial con tu nivel intelectual. Podría ser un buen intercambio cultural.

La mano violeta claro volvía a pasarse por su costado.

-Después de todo, ha hecho maravillas contigo. De aquí- señaló la cabeza castaña –hasta aquí- señalo la cadera –hasta aquí- señaló sus pies.

-No me has tocado los pies.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te toque hasta los pies?- preguntó, sonriendo con coquetería.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…

-Para eso deberíamos continuar. Dime si estás…

Marco se levantó y rodeó la cintura de Tom con los brazos, para unir sus labios. Lento, dulce y apasionado. Tom gimió su aprobación y devolvió el beso, sonriendo.

-Quisiera estar dentro de ti- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, y cuando Marco asintió, volvió a besarlo, y a dejar que manos lilas paseasen por su cuerpo cálido.

Se acomodó más cerca del cabecero de la cama, lleno de almohadas, llevándose a Marco con él, sentándolo en su regazo. El otro muchacho, algo nervioso, le acarició el costado con una mano algo temblorosa. Tom alargó una mano, Marco no sabía hacia dónde, mientras lo besaba con una mano enterrada en cabello castaño.

Rompió el beso, Marco fue tras él, pero el príncipe lo miró, y Marco esperó, confundido.

-Si quieres parar…

-Pararemos- jadeó –Sigamos, Tom.

-Bien- dijo el demonio, y volvió a besarlo, sonriendo. Las espaldas humanas no tenían esa estructura, no exactamente así, y cuando Marco se movía, Tom podía sentir el movimiento en la piel contra su piel,

Cuando su dedo se deslizó en su interior, el cuerpo de Marco casi se tensó por un momento. Tom le besó el cuello y esperó a que se relajase antes de moverlo adentro y afuera. Marco dejó escapar algo entre un suspiro y un gemido cuando la tensión bajó, y acarició uno de los cuernos del demonio. Tom se estremeció como si lo hubiesen pinchado, y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un largo gemido de placer.

Marco era cálido por dentro.

Quería sentir más.

Tomó la botellita y dejó caer el lubricante sobre su mano, que bajó por tres de sus dedos libres. Tanteó con el segundo dedo hasta que Marco asintió, y lo deslizó hacia dentro. El muchacho se tensó, más tiempo esta vez, pero luego gimió y la tensión se fue. Su boca era cálida. Sus alas temblaban un poco, y su cuerpo parecía querer fundirse con el del príncipe. Parecía que estaba demasiado al tanto de cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba a Tom, o que era tocado por él.

-Podría comerte- le dijo, entre jadeos.

Marco abrió los ojos y lo miró, jadeando, sonrojado y no del todo coherente.

-Picante y dulce- dijo, y dejó escapar una risita, que se fundió en un largo gemido cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos.

La tensión duró algo más, pero cuando al fin se relajó, jadeaba, tan erecto como el demonio bajo él. Sentía hervir su sangre, el calor irradiaba de ambos y quería tocar a Tom, quería abrazarlo y compartir su calor, hacer llamear ese cabello rosa y beber de ese fuego.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió uno de sus cuernos.

Dejó escapar una risita cuando Tom se estremeció de nuevo. Sus dedos le daban una sensación extraña, muy placentera y nueva. Pero no bastaba.

-Tom… - jadeó –Sigue- una boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones, succionando –Sí- un torrente de placer bajaba por su pecho hacia zonas más al sur –Si-gue.

El demonio se movió, y Marco sintió que su centro de balance cambiaba. Recordó que Tom era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba cuando lo hizo girar y lo apoyó contra las almohadas del cabezal. No estaba acostado, pero tampoco erguido. La lengua de Tom estaba en su boca, su mano estaba en el borde de su ala derecha, y sus dos manos fueron a la espalda lila. La mano abandonó las cercanías de su ala y Marco oyó un crujido.

-¿Listo?- jadeó Tom en su oído.

Marco tragó y jadeó un "sí".

Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando los dedos se retiraron, seguidos de más crujidos. Le faltaba Tom. El mismo Tom que regresó unos segundos después, besándole el cuello y acariciándole con una mano el torso, bajó hasta sostener una de sus piernas y se la colocó sobre el hombro lila. Algo romo presionaba los alrededores de su ano, algo resbaladizo y cubierto de látex. Abrió los ojos y vio a Tom, guiando su pene con una mano mientras sostenía la pierna de Marco con la otra.

-Ah- tensión, gemido, relajación al sentir algo venciendo la resistencia inicial.

Tom dejó escapar un suspiro al lograr penetrarlo, y respiró entre jadeos al sentir la calidez, la enloquecedora calidez del interior del cuerpo del otro muchacho. Se inclinó para besarlo, un beso lleno de jadeos y de calor, sintiendo cómo los movimientos se sentían también en el interior de su cuerpo. La tensión duro bastante más que antes, pero a cada beso y a cada caricia cedía.

Cuando Marco estuvo casi relajado de nuevo, Tom empujó, despacio, hasta llegar a un nuevo punto de tensión. Relajar, avanzar, tensión. Era como un lento abrazo que lo llevaba a un tipo de calor que no imaginó que pudiese existir. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, miró bajo él y vio a Marco, un Marco jadeante y lleno de placer, uno que podía sentir por fuera y por dentro ahora.

-Respira- le dijo el demonio.

-¿Hmn?- Marco abrió un ojo, algo desenfocado.

-Dime qué- jadeo –es lo que quieres, Marco.

-A ti- logró decir entre jadeos, y Tom sonrió.

-¿Deseas que me mueva?

-S… sí.

-Dime cuándo.

-A… ahora- y dejó escapar una risita.

Tom se retiró un poco y empujó. La tensión casi no estaba, y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a retirarse y embestir. El interior de Marco era caliente y delicioso. Sentía su transpiración bajarle por todo el cuerpo, y su tercer ojo se cerró cuando una gota de sudor se metió en él. Marco también sudaba y jadeaba, con una sonrisa no del todo compuesta. Sus alas parecían tintinear tras él.

La tensión desapareció, y sólo quedó el calor, el deslizamiento placentero, y una mano de Marco aferrándose a su espalda, diciendo incoherencias que no llegaban a ser palabras. Una mano pasó por su cuerno, una mano lila fue a por un punto debajo del ala derecha, y Tom lo pudo sentir. Embistiendo, pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo bajo él, alrededor de él, se tensaba, y cómo Marco parecía arquearse ante el toque de muchos puntos de placer a la vez, y luego vino la tensión, que lo envolvió por completo, cuando el muchacho bajo él eyaculó. Tom estaba cerca, muy cerca, y embistió de nuevo, sintiendo que un gruñido le subía por la garanta. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo iba a llegar, embistió de nuevo, se aferró a los hombros de Marco, y eyaculó, temblando.

El latir de su corazón era ensordecedor, y sus jadeos se encontraron con otros que exhalaban a ritmo distinto, y el cuerpo bajo él irradiaba calor y se sentía bien, tan bien, el estar dentro de él y tenerlo dentro de él y poder sentirlo, sentirlo de las dos maneras. Con pocas ganas, sostuvo los extremos del preservativo sobre su miembro, y salió de Marco. Marco gimió. Se sacó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo dejó caer por el borde de la cama. Volvió hacia la criatura jadeante, cálida, satisfecha y feliz que había en su cama.

Todavía temblaba cuando lo envolvió en sus brazos.

.-.

-¿De dónde has salido tan sexy?

-Sabor latino, dicen.

-Picante y dulce, sí- el pecho de Tom subió y bajó con la risa.

Marco se acomodó, dejando sus alas al aire, sobre el pecho del príncipe. Sentía el subir y bajar con cada respiración, y el latir del corazón bajo esa superficie viva y cálida.

-Hueles a hombre- dijo Marco, de repente.

-¿No quedó lo bastante claro?

El otro dejó escapar una risita.

-No es eso. Es… algo nuevo. El oler a alguien así, a otro hombre.

-Oh- Tom pareció recordar algo, y se enderezó, dejando a Marco sentado sobre la cama, quien lo miró, sin entender –Cierto. Creo que será mejor que nos bañemos.

-¿Tan pronto?- se sentía perezoso como un gato tomando el sol.

-Mañana será otro día, bonito- el demonio le dio un beso, enmarcando su cabeza –Y creo que debes de… recuperar energías.

Las alas de Marco se movieron un poco, y el castaño miró hacia otro lado, algo sonrojado.

-Oh, eres tierno como un gatito a veces- dijo Tom –Más que Malvavisco. Aunque no tan marcado por mi amor como tú.

Marco miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo. Había marcas de besos en su pecho, transpiración secándose en todo su cuerpo, algo pegajoso en su abdomen, uno de sus pezones mostraba signos de haber sido mordido, y eso era lo que podía ver.

-¿Vienes a bañarte?- dijo Tom.

-Sólo si es contigo- respondió, rápido.

El otro pareció algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me gusta la idea- se desprendió del agarre de su amante y de la cama, que tenían un poder de atracción que era más potente que el canto de las sirenas, y señaló una puerta que Marco no había visto hasta ese momento -¿Vienes, bonito?

Marco fue tras él, sonriendo.


	19. Conforme pasan los años

**Conforme pasan los años**

.-.

.-.

Fiebre

La primera vez que Marco sintió fiebre, pensó que se trataba de un simple resfrío común, porque sucedió durante el cambio de estación, de invierno a primavera.

La segunda vez, un par de meses después, supo que estaba equivocado.

En las dos ocasiones, estuvo postrado en su cama por una semana, semana de la que recordaba poco y nada. Sólo visiones fugaces de sus padres cuidando de él, de una chica de largo cabello rubio que le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente, y de un muchacho de piel lila con tres ojos que le daba de beber agua.

Tuvo sueños extraños, que no supo bien en qué momento decidió anotar, o cuándo había tomado la lapicera y comenzado a escribir. No eran sueños desagradables: semanas después de su primer encontronazo con la fiebre, comenzó a leer esos cuadernos, con una letra temblorosa pero persistente. Leyó sobre una tarde entera pasada junto a su abuela, la misma que lo recibió en esa ocasión, mientras cocinaban algo para una fiesta familiar. Estaba contenta de verlo, porque no era Día de Muertos.

Luego de esa primera semana, el cuerpo le dolió por un par de días, pero después descubrió que sabía cómo controlar mejor sus alas, sus garras, su voz cada vez más grave.

Cuando llegó la segunda ocasión, tuvo la suficiente consciencia como para abrazar a su madre y decirle que su abuela estaba orgullosa de ella, que había salido mejor persona de lo que creía. Fue la primera vez en que supo que estaba bien volver a dormirse mientras su madre lloraba.

.-.

Aprendiendo a bailar

-Esto es algo raro- dijo Marco, mirando al demonio frente a él que sostenía su cintura.

-¿Raro?- tres ojos lo miraron, curiosos.

-Es… algo acartonado. Como si estuviésemos representando una obra de teatro.

Tom sonrió, y se le escapó una risita.

-Es que es algo así, Marco. La vida en la corte es muy parecida a una representación. Por eso tantos nombres y títulos.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes? Es decir- agregó -¿a quién quieren darle… una imagen? ¿A quién le importa eso?

-A ellos les importa. Y, cuando hay que usar la diplomacia, la intimidación o alguna estrategia, puede ser un factor decisivo.

-Lo dice quien usa ropa estilo punk-rock en su día a día.

-Y traje cuando va a la Tierra- se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios –Además, no eres el único que está aprendiendo, Marco. Fuiste casi tan popular como yo en el último baile anual, y hay cosas que puedes enseñarme. Para balancear.

-¿Balancear?

-Puedes enseñarme a bailar vertical en público, y yo puedo mostrarte algunos trucos para bailar horizontal en privado.

Tom rió ante el sonrojo de Marco.

.-.

Cómo dominar un lenguaje

-Esta letra se pronuncia más fuerte, casi como gruñendo- dijo Tom, señalando algo que se parecía más a una runa gótica. Repitió el sonido de la letra.

Marco intentó imitarlo, pero la entonación no fue la correcta.

-¿Cómo la pronuncian quienes no tienen tus cuerdas vocales?- preguntó, algo frustrado.

-Con práctica- sonrió, y en esa sonrisa se fue algo de la tensión del muchacho con alas –No hay por qué apresurarse, Marco. Ya sabes un par de idiomas.

-Y quiero aprender más. Star me enseñó algunas palabras en Mewniano, pero hay cosas… cosas que no termino de entender del infierno.

-Siempre puedes preguntarme

-Lo sé, Tom, pero es que hay cosas… cosas que no comprendo si no es con el idioma. Y quiero saber más de tu cultura. Quiero… entender mejor tu mundo.

-Entonces- Tom se levantó, yendo directo hacia una parte de su biblioteca –creo que tengo un libro ideal para que comiences- tomó un volumen azul, grande y delgado, y se lo entregó –Toma. Es "El arte de la pelea", un clásico de la literatura infernal. Creo que hasta tiene algunos movimientos para demonios alados…

Marco tomó el libro y lo abrió, curioso. Ante la sonrisa creciente de Tom, su dominio en infernal hablado, leído y escrito aumentó como nunca antes.

.-.

Detalles

La voz de su prima, llena de dobles entendidos, llegaba hacia sus oídos.

Tom detestaba a la hermana mayor de su madre, y el sentimiento era mutuo, transmitido hacia su hija. El arte de decir algo sin decirlo de forma directa era algo que a él aún se le escapaba.

Sintió una mano deslizarse en la suya y la tensión comenzó a abandonarlo.

La calidez se le extendió por el cuerpo, empezando en la mano y el pecho.

Miró a su prima, y sus palabras ya no le parecieron tan importantes. Ella parecía confundida, miró al muchacho alado recién llegado, luego a las manos unidas, y pareció entender. Mencionó cuán vulgares eran los demonios nacidos humanos, y Tom le retrucó, con pocas palabras, algo que la dejó confundida, sorprendida, y callada.

.-.

"No te necesito"

Tom se entera de casualidad, cuando intenta llamar a Marco a su espejo portátil.

Lo que ve es a un grupo de cazadores de demonios saltando sobre quien está sosteniendo el espejo, hasta que la imagen desaparece. "El espejo portátil al que llama está desconectado o fuera de servicio".

Tom reconoce el sitio. Es una dimensión pacífica, o eso era hasta ese momento, una a la que Marco y Star han ido por una fiesta.

Al llegar, encuentra a media docena de cazadores en el piso, inconscientes o atrapados en huesos. Marco apenas tiene un roce en un brazo. Fue cuando detuvo un golpe, dice.

Tom siente que una sensación conocida se derrama del pecho hacia todo su ser.

-Es que no te necesito, Tom- le dice Marco, y el demonio siente que está en una pesadilla –Yo estoy contigo porque así lo quiero.

Y Tom vuelve a la vida.

.-.

Lucha

Marco le dijo que él sería un mago.

-¿Un mago?- preguntó Tom, curioso y algo confundido -¿Por qué un mago?

-Porque tu fuerte es luchar a distancia. Mago de fuego- sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué serías, a ver?

-Luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, con algún que otro truco a distancia.

-Lo que me recuerda que, una vez, te dije que sería interesante aprender sobre estilos de lucha del otro… - la mirada y la sonrisa de Tom indicaban que recordaba bien cuándo.

-De esa también me gustaría aprender más- fue la rápida respuesta. Marco sonrió ante la momentánea confusión del demonio, y la rápida comprensión.

.-.

Suegros

Tom está tenso.

Marco también.

En una sala del palacio del infierno, el señor y la señora Díaz charlan animadamente con el rey y la reina del infierno. El rey mira los músculos del señor Díaz con aprobación. La señora Díaz comenta sobre lo bien que le ha hecho a Marco el estar con Tom, y la reina sonríe.

La tensión se levanta un poco, y unas sonrisas tensas se reflejan en los rostros de los dos muchachos.

.-.

Bajo siete llaves

Marco nota que algo no está bien.

Tom no le da importancia.

Marco insiste, preocupado, diciéndole que es mejor ocuparse de los problemas cuanto antes.

Tom le dice que no es nada.

Marco insiste, Tom sigue negándose, y luego vienen el tono elevado, las palabras duras, los días de silencio entre ambos.

Star les da un coscorrón a los dos, por separado. Les recuerda lo mucho que se quieren, lo que han pasado, y que una relación sana no es todo miel y rosas, sino trabajo, tiempo, el tiempo de cada uno para procesar sus problemas, para comentarlos cuando esté listo y… comunicación, completa, al releer de nuevo la revista sobre relaciones amorosas sanas, o eso dice que es. La esconde y no suelta prenda.

Tom admite que hay un problema.

Marco, paciente, le dice que él está allí para cuando esté listo.

Tom se lo comenta.

Marco, horrorizado, le dice que no es posible que su padre diga semejante cosa, que haga semejante oferta.

Tom se ríe con amargura, y la duda lo carcome por dentro.

Marco le dice que, si todo sale mal, siempre pueden vivir en la casa de los Díaz. Si Star ha estado allí por tanto tiempo, otro ser de otra dimensión no significará problema alguno.

Tom se ríe, y la risa se torne en lágrimas.

Marco lo abraza y no lo suelta hasta que los sollozos pasan.

.-.

El peso de la pregunta

La duda carcome a Tom, y Marco lo nota enseguida. "Estoy aquí si deseas hablar de ello", le dice, y al príncipe le toma un par de días el verbalizarlo. Marco se sorprende, y le dice que no es posible que algo así haya pasado. Tom le dice que no conoce a su padre, que ser rey del infierno no es un lecho de rosas ardientes, y que es posible, muy posible, que el monarca le haya hecho el ofrecimiento a Nieve.

Al fin, Tom se lo pregunta.

El rey del infierno lo mira de forma rara.

-Eso es insultante- dice, con un tono ofendido –Nunca ofrecería a mitad de mi reino por eso.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz resuena de nuevo en la sala.

-Además, si eres un estratega, la rigidez no sirve. Hay… ocasiones… en donde debes revisar los cálculos, para actualizar… tus conceptos. Tan mal no has salido. Hijo- añade, casi como si le costase dejar de morder la palabra.

Tom sintió como si el peso de las montañas de la cordillera cercana se hubiese levantado de sus hombros.

.-.

Tiempo de vida

La pregunta surgió cuando Marco descubrió el árbol genealógico de Tom.

El demonio se sorprendió que Marco no lo supiese, y le dijo que sus ancestros podían vivir siglos, hasta varios milenios, y que así había sido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Y una nueva pregunta surgió, una que sus labios no dijeron, pero que Tom leyó con claridad.

-El tiempo no será algo de lo que te debas preocupar- dijo, tomándole la mano y sintiendo cómo empezaba a temblar.

Sí, viviría más que sus padres, y que toda la familia que tenía viva. Más que Star.

Sí, podría ir a visitarlos al reino de los muertos, porque así era su cultura, así lo había hecho antes, y así lo seguiría haciendo.

Sí, envejecería mucho más lento que los demás.

Sí, Tom tenía su misma edad, y también envejecería más lento que un humano.

Sí, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar la carrera que quisiese, aunque no ejerciese de la forma que se esperase.

No, no tendría que esconderse de su familia viva. Era bueno protegiendo seres queridos, le dijo, y la sonrisa cálida de Tom se le contagió, igual que la calma, y pudo llorar en paz hasta que pasó todo.

.-.

Plumas nuevas

Tom saca otro par de trajes y los coloca sobre su cama. Un despliegue de telas variadas y colores cálidos sobre sábanas que los han abrigado por muchas noches.

-¿Qué te parece este?- dice, y le muestra uno en rojo y negro.

-Es… impresionante- dice.

-¿Qué pasa, Marco?

-Es… - mirando a su alrededor, contó nueve trajes probados y otros tantos por probar –Es que no termino de… entender.

-Lo dice quien dijo que le gustaría ser reina, porque no tendría que decidir qué vestir, porque habría alguien que lo hiciese.

-Bueno…

-Y que nunca más tendría que bañarse solo. Eso explica bastante- sonrió con malicia.

-Es en estos momentos donde se te nota lo demonio.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es el encanto de la especie. Y a ti también se te nota a veces.

Marco miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué quieres que use todo esto? Es decir, ¿por qué tanto brillo?

-No es brillante. Ese con polvo de fuego sí lo era.

-Me siento como una especie de torta decorada.

-Sabroso eres.

-Lo sé- sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Tom –A veces se me nota a mí también.

-Marco- dijo, luego de comprender, o creer comprender, lo que sucedía –Quiero que sepan, con una mirada, cuán grandioso eres.

-Creo que… lo saben. Lo vieron… en vivo y en directo.

-Así es, y aquí, en la corte, hay otros códigos. Por eso no tengo problemas en vestirme más casual cuando voy a la Tierra a visitar a Star, por eso dejé de llevar el traje, o cuando estoy en casa. Pero en la corte hay otros códigos, y el vestirse es parte de ellos.

El muchacho parecía algo más convencido, pero no del todo.

-Marco, eres poderoso, habilidoso, listo, lleno de recursos, y hermoso. Eres un orgullo para mí, en muchos sentidos. Por favor, deja que envíe el mensaje para que lo entiendan, en su idioma… Y eso alejará a quienes quieren sembrar cizaña.

Marco, comprendió que, pasando por alto algunos detalles, así era como funcionaban las cosas en el inframundo. Algo sonrojado, asintió.

.-.

Mictecacihuatl

La Señora de los Muertos se enteró enseguida, claro estaba, pero dejó pasar unos años. Era un evento tan extraño que nadie dijo nada, aunque sabían que la Señora tenía cierto interés en el asunto. Marco lo notó, pero su abuela sólo le decía que era mejor no preocuparse por algo que ni siquiera era una posible realidad.

Y, entonces, un heraldo llegó al Inframundo.

Solicitó la presencia de Marco Díaz y del príncipe Tom, sin mencionar a los reyes del infierno. Las ofensas pasadas no tenían por qué heredarlas los hijos, dijo, pero no perdonaría hasta que se ofreciesen las correspondientes disculpas.

El rey no dijo una palabra, pero Tom sabía que estaba tenso. La reina le aconsejó que recordase sus modales, y que era un honor que la Señora de los Muertos accediese a dejar de lado ciertas injusticias, aunque sea a medias, y que debían vestirse para la ocasión.

Así que los dos muchachos se presentaron en el lugar de la cita, una dimensión neutral que ni Tom ni Marco habían visitado nunca. Star sí, y los aconsejó en cuanto pudo. Marco podía leer algo entre líneas, y prefirió no preguntar.

La Señora de los Muertos era mucho más impresionante de lo que recordaba.

-Eres un ser de nuestro reino- le dijo, mirando a Marco con unos ojos que detendrían un huracán en seco –Y como tal, debes saber cuáles son tus derechos y obligaciones.

-Sí, señora- respondió, con tono respetuoso.

Por lo que pudo entender, quería que dejase de ir al Inframundo, por un conflicto pasado que no se mencionaba, pero que hizo que Tom se tensase. Al menos el autocontrol del demonio había aumentado. Y el de Marco se puso a prueba cuando la Señora de los Muertos dijo que debía elegir entre seguir contactando con sus familiares muertos, o continuar visitando al príncipe del infierno.

-No eres un híbrido- dijo ella –Eres un ser que no se amolda a los muertos, ni a los vivos, ni a los demonios, ni a los mewnianos. Pero tu sitio es en mi reino, aunque aún no hayas muerto. Con tu familia, viva y muerta.

Marco se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando al suelo, y Tom sintió miedo.

-Gran Dama- dijo el muchacho al fin, levantando la mirada –Usted dijo que la unión familiar es uno de los puntos más importantes- ella no asintió ni negó –Y es por eso que no me es posible el abandonar ninguno de los dos mundos.

La Dama esperó, y Tom no supo decir si estaba furiosa o si le divertía la situación.

-Tengo familiares en la Tierra, en su reino, en Mewni y en el Inframundo, gran Dama. Aunque algunos no compartan el apellido o la sangre, son parte de mi familia.

Tom sintió que se derretía y que se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Sintió que alguien lo miraba y vio que la Gran Dama lo observaba de reojo. No ocultó ninguna de las dos emociones.

-He vivido entre los vivos, y puedo visitar a los muertos. Mis habilidades florecieron con el contacto de la magia demoníaca y mewniana. Y creo que podré entender a los dos mundos por eso mismo, Gran Dama.

Tom no supo de dónde Marco había sacado lo que necesitó para sugerirle la propuesta a la Señora de los Muertos. Quizás ella misma también se sorprendió. Su risa sonaba a huesos entrechocando, y al final aceptó, advirtiéndole que debería esforzarse si de verdad quería estar a la altura.

Star, cuando se enteró, reaccionó de la misma manera que los señores Díaz, y que los monarcas del Inframundo. Después de todo, el conflicto entre el reino de los muertos y el inframundo había durado siglos, y era la primera vez que un paso así se materializaba.

-¿Embajador has dicho?

.-.

Parece una boda feliz

Tom fue coronado rey del Inframundo unos cuantos siglos después.

La ceremonia contó con la presencia de la Señora de los Muertos y su séquito, que incluía a los familiares de Marco, y Star. La alegría era tal que parecía una boda feliz, dijo la Señora de los Muertos, mirando de reojo al nuevo rey y al embajador entre sus reinos. No era posible decir si sonreía o no.

Unos años después, se ofició la boda entre el rey del inframundo y el embajador entre los reinos. Un monarca del Inframundo debía permanecer en soltería hasta la coronación, y sólo entonces elegir a quien le acompañaría. Tom no lo dudó, y Marco tampoco. Tampoco protestó cuando le mostró la vestimenta a usar durante la ceremonia, aunque hizo algunas sugerencias y lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

Durante la ceremonia, los señores Días y Star lloraron de emoción, rieron de alegría y se hincharon de orgullo.

"Qué rápido crecen" se decían, y se echaron a reír, castañeteando dientes.

.-.

.-.

¿Has visto cuando algo te ronda la cabeza, por meses, pero no te decides a prestarle la atención que necesita para materializarse en la realidad? ¿Has visto que estás en un momento de debilidad, al borde de enfermarte, cuando finalmente una chispa hace explotar todo? ¿Has visto cuando tienes pequeños trozos o escenas, no suficientes para una nieva historia, pero sí para aclarar una previa?

Bueno, esto.


End file.
